Time Lost Revamp
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: A second-year is trapped at Hogwarts, unable to grow older due to a curse. Can she ever grow older, leave Hogwarts, and have the life she's always wanted? See inner author's note for more info.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is a rewrite of "Time Lost," one of my oldest fan fictions. This piece is considerably longer, and considerably better than its original, which I never finished typing because it was so horrible. If you'd like to check it out, I still have it up under this same account, but I recommend sticking with this one:D

Also, the Harry Potter characters are Rowling's, but the American witches that you'll encounter in this piece are MINE. I've used these before, but you MAY NOT. (To see more American flame witches in action, check out "Snape and the Flame Witch" under this account. [There's probably more but I can't think of them right now.]

Enjoy!

* * *

PROLOGUE

I walked to the lake like always. It was a beautiful day, and the bright, blue sky reflected on the lake's surface. The students were still on summer break, but I chose to stay behind. I had no other option: All of my family was probably dead.

I dipped my feet in the water casually, but I had a stern gaze on my face. It had been twenty years since I started at Hogwarts, and I couldn't determine when I would finally be allowed to leave. Whatever curse was upon me was a strong one, and it held me tight in its grips, without mercy.

I'd began to wonder if I would always be this way. The people I started Hogwarts with were now growing older, and one had joined the Hogwarts staff over the summer.

But even as I recalled the meeting I overheard between him and Dumbledore, all I could think of was Christmas morning during my second year at Hogwarts.

_"Good morning," I whispered as I descended the stairs. Someone had beat me to the common room yet again. He appeared to be startled though, like I interrupted him while he was doing something important._

_ "'Morning," he murmured, sitting in a nearby chair._

_ "I'm sorry if I startled you. I didn't think anyone else would be down here so early," I said, trying to ease the mood. I walked to the couch that sat in front of him. That's when I realized who it was, and I quickly tried to hide a blush. I'd had a crush on him for months now, since the end of my first year. I silently wondered if he felt the same, though I knew he only had eyes for Lily._

_ "You didn't startle me," he responded, clearing his throat. "Do you have any gifts under the tree?"_

_ "Probably not. My family isn't big on giving gifts, and no one else notices me," I replied softly. While I had a gift to give under the large tree, none would likely have my name on it. I was just that unimportant._

_ "What about that one?" he asked, pointing to a small, velvet box close to where I was sitting. My name was clearly written on the "To" part of the card, but the "From" section was empty._

_ I opened it to reveal a beautiful, purple amulet. I looked up to Severus with a stunned gaze. He wanted to smirk, but he withheld it. I looked back down to the presents spread beneath the tree. The one I was giving was beside my right knee, so I picked it up and handed it to the person it would go to: Severus._

_ "I think this one is for you," I muttered quietly, closing the velvet box and returning to my seat while he opened the wrapping._

_ "A notebook?" he questioned, holding up the black book with empty pages._

_ "I noticed you needed one thanks to the Potter boy's antics. I apologize if you-"_

_ "Don't be sorry," he quickly said, interrupting me. This time he allowed himself to smirk. "Thank you. I really needed this. Parchment goes everywhere when you try to store it."_

_ We laughed softly as footsteps sounded above us. We quickly went our separate ways._

Not much has changed, Severus, I thought, kicking the water fiercely. I was still invisible here. I'd been stuck in my thirteen-year-old body since my second year twenty years ago, and not one person had noticed.

Anger welled in me as I kicked the water, and I felt myself trying to cry. I withheld it, turning this anger into a massive fire ball. I used all of my force to throw it into the lake, screaming as I did.

As I sat on the bank recovering, I felt a wave of warmth hit my feet as the ball dissolved in the water. I was breathing heavily, and I was a little light-headed. But I knew someone was watching. I just refused to care.


	2. Chapter 1

PART ONE

CHAPTER ONE

"Megan Harp? Harp, Megan?" Professor McGonagall called. When no one raised their hand after a moment, I raised mine while withholding a disgruntled sigh.

My name had changed every year I'd been cursed. My original name would be forgotten if I didn't remember it, the name being Breeze Stanford. I received it from my mother's aunt, who was half-British witch and half-American witch. With American witches, they do not need wands to perform their magic. They are also born with a special element that determined the nature of their abilities. She was an air, hence the name Breeze, which she took when she relocated to New York to be with her father.

She did stay in touch, and she promised to visit me one day. That would've been the summer of my third year, but I was too frustrated to go home. My name was different when I returned, and I was still in second-year classes, despite high marks in them the year before. Dumbledore couldn't help me, and by the end of the year, I'd found a loft above a dungeon classroom to spend my nights and spare moments.

I still lived there now, and I yearned desperately to return.

"Miss Harp, if you aren't going to pay attention, will you at least quit disturbing your classmates?" Professor McGonagall hissed, a stern finger pointed at my direction. I didn't realize I'd been scribbling into my notebook with vengeance, and I immediately stopped and began staring at the wall again.

No one who's been stuck somewhere for twenty years is going to follow by the rules anymore. The lessons never changed from year to year, and I had each test memorized. So note-taking was a thing of the past, and I typically journalled or wrote stories during class.

Today was an exception, mainly because I knew something was different at Hogwarts, or in the magical world, or somewhere. It was "wrong" different, like after a catastrophic event. I even dreamed dark dreams, a common occurrence after one of these said events.

But unless I could get ahold of another student's newspaper or overhear some professors talking too loudly, I'd know nothing until the school made an official announcement, which could be never. Though I wasn't going anywhere or getting any older, I couldn't wait that long.

The bell rang loudly, interrupting my thoughts. I packed my things to leave, but I felt a stern gaze on my side. I looked up to see Professor McGonagall glaring at me. When I was the last student in the room, so closed the door with her wand, narrowly missing a fourth-year as she did. He knew to wait outside. I wasn't so lucky.

"It's the first day of class, Miss Harp, yet you make a nuisance of yourself so soon! You won't survive this semester acting the way you are. Ten points from Slytherin," she reprimanded loudly. The door may've been closed, but I knew many people heard it.

I had two options: Follow the rules and leave like a good little schoolgirl, or answer her tone with an equally chilling message. As I mentioned, I don't follow the rules anymore: There's simply no point.

"Why I must be forced to endure this same lesson year after year is beyond me! Maybe if you changed your speech and tone, I'd have more reasons to pay attention!" I hollered. The hallway seemed to silence, as it always did during a confrontation.

"How would you know what my lessons are? You're a second year, you're thirteen-years-old, and you're not paying attention!" she said loudly, her voice echoing through the room.

I noticed a stuffed owl nearby. I grabbed my wand from my pocket and thought of the perfect spell. I said it in my mind, and the owl came to life, screeching loudly as it flew around the room.

"How did you do that?" she murmured, stunned that second year could not only perform an obviously-complicated spell, but that she could perform it without using words, which was an advanced skill that only the sixth- and seventh-year students knew.

"I need harder lessons," I whispered sternly. I reversed the spell without looking at the owl flying noisily above me. It fell from the air, landing with a thud on the desk between us. She withheld a stunned gasp as I left the room.

I was right: The hallway was filled with students, their mouths half-opened and their faces covered with stern looks. They stared at me as I passed. I withheld a smirk: I knew I had won.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

My next class of the day was potions. At first, I went to the old potions classroom, thinking the new professor would use it. But the room had been transformed into a lab for older students, and I immediately had to recheck my schedule.

Things suddenly became clear to me when I saw the number of the room. During the past few weeks, the room below my loft emptied of its stored items, and new furniture was placed inside. It was really the old furniture from the potions lab, meaning the new professor took over that room rather than the old one.

When I knew no one was looking, I transported myself to the classroom using a special ability of mine. It worked a lot like apparition, but since you can't aparate inside Hogwarts, it was the next-best thing. And it worked: I was able to walk into the room just as the bell rang.

The door quickly slammed behind me as I found a seat on the back row. The whispering and murmuring that filled the room while I entered quickly stopped, and a stunned silence filled the room.

When I turned around, I expected to see the new professor. But instead, no one was there. All of us were glancing around as knocks sounded on the door: I wasn't the only one to make the room mistake, but I was the only one who wouldn't have to pay for it.

"I am not Professor Tanwick. I will not teach like Professor Tanwick, and I will not sympathize with poor achievers like Professor Tanwick," a dark voice called from a door beside the long chalkboard.

Though his voice had changed, it was still Severus. I forced myself not to smile as he walked out of the office. He eyed the main door of the classroom carefully, which was being knocked on by the late students.

"And I do not put up with students who cannot interpret a basic schedule!" he bellowed. The knocking stopped as Professor Snape walked to the desk. Our potion books were stacked neatly on-center. One was clearly missing, and that would be the book that sat in my loft. I took it after my third time as a second-year, and I hadn't returned it because I knew I'd get it again.

Other than my age and size, my book assignments also never changed. When my name was called (he used the assignments to call roll), there was no book for me. He looked up with a puzzled gaze. I knew I needed to hold up the book I had, but it was still in my loft.

I quickly used my abilities to freeze time in the room. I called for my book from the loft, and it appeared in my hands. I placed it in my bag and unfroze the room.

When he looked in my direction, I dug in my bag and held up the book. He gave me yet another puzzled look.

"It's a family book," I lied. "It's the same one you have, I promise."

"I expect there are no formulas from past generations written in the margins," he said darkly and slowly. A few people shivered and gave me sympathetic looks. I merely smiled.

"I doubt they'd be correct. Only I am a good potion maker in my family, and I do my own calculations," I said with confidence.

He began to laugh, but it wasn't just a dark, tiny chuckle. He was having a belly laugh, and he steadied himself on his desk after a few moments. He then cleared his throat, his face returning to normal.

"You'll have to prove your abilities in my classroom," he said with the same dark tone as before. I grinned widely. I was ready to accept the challenge.

Another knock sounded at the door, and Professor Snape's pale face went slightly pink with anger. He opened it fiercely, ready to scream at his next victim. But it was Filch, and he had a note from Dumbledore. I was being called to his office.

"She's in the middle of her lesson. Can it not wait?" Professor Snape asked, irritation in his voice.

"He said it was urgent, Professor. He also asked that you allow the late students into your room," Filch murmured, handing Professor Snape another note. Snape read it and eyed the students sitting outside his door.

"Thirty points from each of your houses," he murmured. He then turned to me. "Miss Harp, you'll be missing a very important lesson, one that covers tomorrow's potion. I pray you can trust one of your classmates to give you the page numbers.

Before any of them could respond, I shook my head sternly. He gave me a puzzled look.

"Tell Dumbledore I'm in a lesson," I said fiercely.

"But..." Filch began.

"No!" I hissed. "He can't help me anyway or he would have already! Go! Tell him I want nothing to do with him!"

The room fell into a stunned silence. Filch seemed frozen in place at first, but he soon hung his head and left the room. When he was gone, Snape gestured for the students outside to come into the room. Then he gestured to me: He wanted to see me outside.

Once outside, he closed the door firmly behind him and spoke in low tones.

"My lesson is not that important. You shall go to Dumbledore and hear him out, even if you do not want to hear his message or feel its importance."

"You don't understand," I said quietly. "No one in this school understands. They haven't for twenty years, so one minor incident with Professor McGonagall isn't going to bring about a sudden wave of understanding. Just forget about me like all the rest do. I can handle it, believe me."

"Twenty years? This is about your family? You should go then."

"You don't understand," I repeated slowly and fiercely. "Now go teach your lesson. If you want me gone, fine, I'll go. But I will not go see that old man whether anyone wants me to or not. He cannot help me."

"Five points from Slytherin for your stubbornness," he muttered, turning to reenter the classroom. My dark laugh puzzled him, and he turned around, confusion spread across his face.

"You of all people should understand stubbornness," I grinned. He went paler than usual, and I knew my line had gone above him. He thought my mother remembered him, I knew, and I didn't bother correct him. "Go," I smirked, walking towards the end of the hallway that led nowhere.

"Where are you going?"

"There are things even you don't know about this school, Professor. Don't bother learning them now," I said without looking back. When he was halfway through the doorway, I called for my things. He didn't notice this magic as he closed the door, but I knew I'd be questioned later.

I returned to my loft, the sound of his lecture filling the space. I put down my things and sat on my favorite "chair," which was an old wooden box used for storing potion bottles. It still have a few inside, and they rattled as I sat down. No one would notice the noise, just like no one noticed my real problems.

I sighed heavily and looked out towards the lake. It remained constant as well, though its levels and color had changed over the years.

"You know my secrets, don't you?" I murmured, feeling tears well up in my eyes. I let them fall: Why hold them in now?


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Around dinner time, I heard what I thought was Professor Snape bringing his plate to his office, which is something that wasn't really allowed, but the school did nothing to stop. But my hearing failed me: It was really Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Professor Snape entering his office for a stern talk about none other than me.

"She's a very troubled girl," Professor McGonagall said, emotion in her tone. "The anger on her face while she scribbled was unmistakable. How is her family?"

"I have tried to contact them, but the number has been disconnected and the address now belongs to a Muggle family. I have no idea where they went," Dumbledore responded. "But I agree that she is troubled. I've never received such a disturbing message from Filch."

"Did she stay for your lesson, Professor?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"No, and her things were gone when I reentered the room after speaking with her outside. I questioned everyone in the room, but they assumed she took them with her. They thought she changed her mind about going to see you, but I see now that our hypothesis was wrong," Professor Snape whispered.

"Well where has she been all day? She wasn't in the Great Hall when I passed by," Professor McGonagall questioned. Neither man answered: Even they didn't know where I was. "Should we search for her?"

"When she walked away from the room, she went further down the hall, saying there were secrets about this school that I didn't know. She recognizes me somehow," Professor Snape murmured. If I could see him, I knew his gaze would be one of confusion. I had confounded a master, I thought, and I forced myself not to smile.

"Her mother probably recognized your name on her schedule," Professor McGonagall suggested. Dumbledore must've shaken his head in a quick response.

"She wasn't on the train when it arrived. I've checked the logs multiple times now, and her name simply isn't there."

"She stayed the entire summer and no one noticed!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "No wonder she's so troubled: She feels forgotten!"

A pang shot through me. She was right: I did feel forgotten. But that wasn't why I didn't want to speak to Dumbledore.

"We cannot fix the damage that has been done, but we should try to mend her situation. I have some old placement tests in my stores. If she can succeed in them, I may consider placing her in advanced courses. Severus, seeing as you're the new head of house for Slytherin, could you administer them and monitor her progress after the test?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course, Sir," he replied. "I do want to find her though: She shouldn't be wandering around strange places within the school. There are dangers here."

I felt a scoff rising in my throat. Yes, this loft is so dangerous, I thought to myself, trying to withhold my sarcastic laughter. A squeak leaked out, and the professors reacted by entering the classroom and looking around. But they were looking under things: They thought I was a rat. My laughter nearly returned, but I was able to ease it down as they reentered the office.

"Where should we search? She seems to know this school very well for a second-year," Professor McGonagall whispered. The men nodded in agreement, but they could offer no immediate suggestions. "Are there any potions that could be used to find her?"

"Not to my knowledge, and I don't think we have time for an experimental one," Professor Snape murmured, his business-voice on once again. "I would suggest a crystal ball method, but if she's in an unknown part of the school, we might never find it."

"You are correct in that, Severus," Dumbledore said calmly. "I suggest waiting for her to come to us. She must be hungry by now, and I don't know how a second-year student could receive food without finding it on the grounds or scrounging in the kitchen."

I felt laughter rise again. I had used my calling power to steal meals all through summer vacation, and no one had noticed. Unless I stole a plate that was being handled by someone else, no one would notice anyway. I stifled my laughter without incident as Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore left the room.

Professor Snape sighed heavily, sitting down in a chair that squeaked quietly. He quickly pulled out a quill and began writing. I listened for a moment, then decided to call for a plate. It arrived piping hot, as usual, and I began eating at my "desk", which was an old door suspended by more old storage crates.

Moments later, I heard Professor Snape sniffing the air quietly. He stood, walking out into the classroom. He looked around, but couldn't find what he was looking for.

I then realized he could smell my food, and he was confused to the scents' origin. I smirked, knowing this would be the perfect moment to trick him.

I called for another plate. It arrived the same as the first, complete with silverware. I then called it into his office, which he hadn't returned to yet. I used my mind's eye to place it on top of a stack of books so that I wouldn't ruin what he was writing.

After a noise of confusion, Professor Snape reentered his office. He gasped loudly, jumping back into the classroom. I stifled a belly laugh, but I failed miserably. I snorted loudly, the sound echoing within the rafters. Professor Snape gasped again, looking around in all directions.

"Where are you?" he called fiercely. He sounded furious, though I knew he was only scared. But I knew what I had to do.

"You won't pull me out with that tone, Professor," I smirked, throwing my voice to the back of his classroom. He turned around, but he saw nothing. "Like I'd actually appear to you," I scoffed, throwing my voice to another part of the room. He reacted, turning to those seats.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. He was sweating, and I stifled a laugh as I thought of where to throw my voice next. I chose the space behind him.

"I've been here too long not to play jokes every now and then. What would you do if you were trapped somewhere for twenty years?" I questioned. He faced where I was throwing my voice, shaking his head softly. "And no, you're not crazy, and I'm not using an invisibility spell, though I know one if you'd like for me to use it."

"N-No thank you," he murmured. I laughed, throwing my voice beside him. He turned again, and I could see frustration on his face.

"I've been here twenty years, and I'll be here twenty more at the rate I'm going. I'm not happy about this, but no one can help me," I said sadly, throwing my voice to the seat I had chosen earlier.

"I'd like to help you, but you aren't making any sense to me."

"And you think it's easy for me?" I asked. He shook his head quietly. "I want help, but I need someone who will believe me, someone who will listen to me, and someone who will side with me. If you rat me out to Dumbledore or McGonagall, all of you will lose my trust and you'll learn nothing about my troubles. Do you understand?"

"I think so," he replied.

Using my abilities, I closed the door and locked it, causing him to turn around again. I then made myself appear in that spot with my powers. He didn't gasp this time, but he did go pale.

"How did you do that?" he asked quietly.

"My mother's side has American witch in it. Sometimes the powers don't come by blood, per say, but by inheritance. I'm named after an American witch, and I probably received powers after her death. They didn't appear until a few years ago, after I'd mastered my wand abilities. I'm still learning how they work," I replied.

"So you were ten or eleven when you received those powers?" he questioned with a confused tone. I laughed, sitting on a nearby table.

"You don't understand yet," I said sternly, but with a playful undertone. "I'm thirteen. I was thirteen when I received those abilities; I was thirteen the year before that, and the year before that. I've been thirteen for twenty years."

"How is that possible?"

"You were here when it started. Do you remember any other strange occurrences from that time, aside from the brutality you faced?" I asked. He gave me a hurt look. "And before you assume my 'mother' told me these things, I know every name they called you, every terrible deed against you...I know everything. How could a woman remember that long enough to tell me word-for-word?"

"I...I don't remember anything," he murmured softly.

"You see now that I do have leverage against you," I whispered darkly. "I respect you immensely and always have, so don't make me use my knowledge against you."

I stood, walking to a nearby cauldron.

"I had the lessons memorized within five years. They haven't changed since, yet I continue to do them. I receive high marks in each subject, even potions, and it wasn't because Professor Tanwick was a softie. I am as smart as I say, and you've seen my abilities," I murmured, running my finger around the rim of the cauldron. I drew it to my nose and sniffed lightly. "A swamp-based potion with mud, frog legs, and a few swamp grasses. They all smell the same, so don't ask me to identify them. I'd say this was a healing potion, a fifth-year one. It was their final, yes?"

"I'm not sure," he whispered after a short pause. He didn't know how to respond to my actions.

"Can you do that? Can you smell a potion and know exactly what it is?" I asked. He shook his head. I smiled. "You are a grand master in potions. You could do better though."

"I can learn," he said with a competitive tone. I smiled again.

"And I can teach you. But I need your help, if you're willing. I've been rejected numerous times, and I will continue to be rejected at the rate I'm going. Unless I have someone from the inside helping me, I will never escape this," I explained quietly, wiping my finger on a nearby cloth.

"I will help you, but you need to tell me your story."

I knew he was ready, so I nodded, gesturing to his office. He led me into the room, which smelled of the food plate I delivered. His stomach growled eagerly, and I grinned. I called for my plate and silverware, and they appeared in my hands. I took a seat nearby without responding to his response expression.

"I'll start from the beginning: My second year as a second-year," I began, taking a bite of my food before I started. He did the same, but his attention was soon back to me. I then began.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"I first realized the problem when I returned from summer break. I arrived and took my seat at the table, and I realized I was the same height as the second-years. I thought this was a coincidence of some kind, that maybe I was just a slow grower, but I soon learned the real truth.

"My first class of the day was with Professor McGonagall. She went through the entire roll without calling my name, but the first person on the list still hadn't appeared. She redid the roll, knowing that person must be there. I realized after she'd gone through that I now had a new name. I'd tell it to you if I remembered it, but I've had so many names now.

"I told her there must be a mistake, especially when I realized it was a second-year class, one I'd already had. She ignored my pleas, as did Professor Tanwick in my next class. I didn't bother going to herbology next: I was too upset.

"I met with Dumbledore that afternoon, and I told him there must be an error. He pulled the attendance logs. My name was nowhere to be found, even in the previous year's roster. After a quick comparison, he realized that a student the previous year had arrived as second-year but never returned.

"The next year, when I knew the logs had been updated, I checked them. The same had happened that year.

"I was devastated, but what could I do? I'd stopped going home, I'd stopped taking notes as attentively, and I'd stopped caring. All of you were growing older: you, James, Lily, and everyone else. But I was trapped, and no one noticed.

"You and the others were the last students I kept up with. I had no reason to connect with any of my classmates: They wouldn't be able to understand my troubles, nor why I'd not be there the next year.

"I was rather depressed, and I channeled those feelings into my magic. I began stealing textbooks from older classmates and studying them. By my tenth year, I had mastered everything to a sixth-year's level. I was still ahead of them: I could do nonverbal spells and even some of the rare spells from the library. I was careful with my training, but I was also very diligent.

"A few years ago, I first noticed my new abilities. I had had a terrible day, and it only got worse when I went for a walk and encountered a group of fourth-years looking for trouble. They broke my wand, and I was too angry to see straight. I then felt my hands burning, and the boys ran away, my broken wand left on the ground in their spot.

"When I looked down, two large fireballs were in my hands, like they are now. I had no idea how to make them go away, so I threw them into the lakes.

"I grabbed my wand and returned to my secret room, running blindly. I arrived there before I realized, and I know now that was my other ability, which you've seen as well.

"Between now and then, I worked on my craft, and now I know how to shrink fire balls and use them to light candles and such, as I just demonstrated. I also researched my abilities using the few American books we have here, but I knew that it would be up to me to master them fully. I'm still acquiring new abilities, which is a sign of age in their culture, but I'm still thirteen. I'm still a second-year as well. And I'm still frustrated, Professor. I doubt even you could understand my frustration, despite your past.

"And if you can't help me...I want you to promise me something," I whispered, looking Professor Snape dead in the eye. He nodded quietly. "If you can't help me, forget about me. I can take care of myself, and I can get through this without you."

Professor Snape's plate was clean while mine sat untouched. I took another bite of food as he wiped his mouth again. He was having nervous ticks, and I silently wondered if my story was the cause. If I'd scared him too much, there's no way he'd help me. He wouldn't be able to if he was too terrified to be in the same room with me.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I snapped out of my thoughts and realized my face was wet.

"Damn it, I'm crying," I hissed, snatching a napkin and wiping my face.

"No, no...it's okay."

"No it's not!" I hissed. "I'm not a weak child anymore! I shouldn't cry! Besides my emotions never mattered anyway. I've used each one to get through to anyone who would listen, but it never worked! By the next year, I was forgotten again, and I was still stuck!" I screamed.

"Stop before someone hears you," he said quickly, a fierce gleam in his eye. I gave him a shocked look. "I'm sorry, but I'm right. If you want me to help you, you can't keep making scenes and whatnot. You need to get a hold of yourself and help me think of how to tackle this."

"You missed a vital point in my story then," I murmured, standing, my plate in-hand. "I'm out of options. I've been out of them for years now, over a decade. I don't know what to do," I said sternly and slowly, pronouncing every word fiercely.

"No, don't leave," he pleaded as I tried to walk away.

"Professor, do I have a choice anymore?" I asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let me spell it out for you then: I've contemplated leaving this place for years now. There has to be some cave in the middle of nowhere that can hold me. I can spend eternity there letting my mind rot, because that's what this curse wants! It wants to end me without aging me! It's the greatest curse I've ever read about, and yes, I've invaded the Restricted Section numerous times," I said quickly. I cleared my throat. "If you can't help me, I'm leaving this summer and I'm not coming back."

I began walking away again, and he stood quickly, running after me. I continued walking, knowing that using my abilities would be quicker. But I wanted to know his response, even if it wasn't a good one.

"Don't leave," he whispered. "We'll work this out, I promise. I'll start researching curses and anything else you need. I'll start first thing tomorrow."

"What about tonight?" I asked. He pulled back, releasing me now that he knew I'd stay.

"I'm going to see Dumbledore. I'll tell him to give you the placement exams because I know you'll do well. Then, I'll tutor you, but we'll really try to find a way out of this. Do I have your cooperation?"

"He'll want me to go with you," I whispered.

A smirk almost crossed his face, but he stifled it.

I sent our plates back to the kitchen using my abilities, and I called for my wand. I then followed Professor Snape to Dumbledore's office, hoping I wasn't making a big mistake.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

"Where have you been?" Professor McGonagall hissed. She was sitting in Dumbledore's office when we arrived. I immediately glared at her, but I knew Professor Snape would handle the situation for me.

"Dumbledore, she and I want to talk with you," Professor Snape said in a normal voice, ignoring Professor McGonagall completely.

"Minerva, we'll talk later. It's rather late now as well. Shouldn't you be preparing for your final sweep of the school?" Dumbledore asked.

I expected a frustrated scoff to sound from her, but she quickly left the room, giving Professor Snape and me her chair, which was still very warm. She'd likely been there since after they left Professor Snape's office, or after a quick dinner in the Great Hall. Either way, they'd been talking just as long as Professor Snape and me. Hopefully all of our conversations were productive.

"So, Professor, what plan have the two of you come up with?" Dumbledore asked.

"She has agreed to take the placement test. I think she'll make high marks on each section...," Professor Snape began. Dumbledore's light chuckle interrupted him.

"The test is not about high marks, Severus."

"I'm aware," I muttered, trying desperately not to roll my eyes at the old man.

"She's aware," Severus repeated. "But she will score very highly, and I would like to help her go beyond whatever abilities she has now. If she scores highly, I want to be the one who tutors her."

"The only one," I added fiercely.

"Do you have the time, Professor? This is your first year, and you have plenty of other responsibilities. If can just as easily be a group-effort," Dumbledore explained.

"I can handle myself, Albus," Severus murmured. Dumbledore nodded, looking to me carefully.

"I do wish you would stop this hiding though, Miss Harp. We were quite worried about you today. Did you retrieve your things?" he asked. I withheld a scoff and a smirk, and Severus made sure I did by giving me a very stern glance.

"I had my things the entire time. You all have horrible memories," I said darkly. Professor Snape gave me another stern glance.

"No, I think she's right, Professor," Dumbledore chuckled. Neither of us felt the same, and our faces remained blank. "Is there anything else I can do for either of you right now, perhaps provide a meal."

"No, we've-"

"We're starving!" I interrupted, giving Professor Snape a dark gaze. "Can we stop by the kitchen and pick something up?"

"We've been saving a few plates for you. I'll walk you there," Dumbledore smiled.

After we left his office and began our way to the Great Hall and kitchen, I froze Dumbledore, hoping I wouldn't freeze Snape in the process. It worked, but I terrified Snape, who ran into Dumbledore with a fearful gaze.

"It was me, Professor," I murmured, a sigh gathering in my throat. I let it face. "How dare you try to give me away to him by saying we'd already eaten. They've been watching the kitchen all evening waiting for us or anyone else. If we told them we'd eaten, they'd know!" I hissed.

"I'm sorry, I did not realize," he said with feigned apologeticness. I scoffed at him. "What now?"

"Maybe you don't understand it after all. I don't want them to know about my other abilities, just that I'm advanced for the subject I ishould/i already know! If they know I'm different, they'll treat me like a freak show!" I exclaimed, keeping my voice in a whisper. It worked, and he apologized for real this time.

I then went to unfreeze Dumbledore, but Professor Snape was in the wrong place. I used gestures to place him, then I unfroze Dumbledore.

He didn't realize anything was amiss, though I noticed the portraits murmuring among themselves. I gave them a stern gaze, and they silenced, but I knew my abilities would run through them like wildfire before morning. I planned to find my favorite portrait and talk to her in an effort to keep things under wraps, but I knew I could very easily be too late.

"It looks like someone took your plates," Dumbledore said with a confused tone. "If you need anything, I'm sure we can awaken the staff for you."

"No, no, Dumbledore. We'll just make some tea," Severus smiled. Dumbledore nodded to us and made his way to his room for the night.

When he was gone, Severus turned to me as we began walking back towards his office.

"You need to tell me more about your abilities," he whispered. I shook my head softly.

"In private, Professor," I murmured. "I have some business to take care of," I said, thinking of my favorite portrait. It appeared in my mind, and I made myself appear beside her. Professor Snape wouldn't be happy about my exit, but I needed to go then.

"Samantha, is that you?" the portrait called, smiling to me. I glared at her as she chuckled loudly. "You know I'm only playing with you, Breeze! How are you? How was your summer break?"

"You ask the craziest questions," I scoffed. She laughed again, falling over to the ground of her portrait. After a few good moments, she began controlling herself again.

"What brings you here so late? You almost interrupted my sleep," she joked. She was a night owl, and she slept throughout the day in order to do so.

"I need a favor from you, if you don't mind," I replied. Her smile faded. "It's nothing dangerous, just a little damage control."

"Oh no, she burned the curtains again," she squealed, breaking into laughter again. "How many this time? The whole thing? I bet Dumbledore is furious!"

I waited for her to finish while tapping my foot in frustration. She quickly stopped, sucking her laugh back in and moving closer to me in the portrait.

"Whoa, this is serious. What can I do for you, Breeze? Anything at all, and I'll do my best."

"I froze Dumbledore, and some of the other portraits saw. I need you to help keep them quiet because I'm already in McGonagall's and Dumbledore's sight," I explained quickly.

"So soon?" she asked. I smirked with her, and she smiled back. "You know I'll do my best, but you should really control yourself. Wait...you froze Dumbledore? Oh, you're a hoot!" she squealed. After a few moments of snorting and cackling, she stopped, looking out of breath. "Did anyone else see you?"

"Professor Snape," I murmured. She gasped, running further back in her picture. "No, he's on our side," I said quietly, looking around to make sure we were still alone. "I told him everything, and he seems to want to help me."

"Does he know who you are yet?" she asked. She knew about our history because she once hung in the Slytherin common room. But because of her bursts of laughter and happiness, Professor Tanwick had her moved to a back hallway.

"No, and I doubt he ever will," I murmured.

"Oh, you poor dear," she sighed. I gave her a stern look. "You had quite the crush on him, and he must've liked you too. That amulet is from him, not Dumbledore. Now the spicy chocolate is probably from Dumbledore. He thinks he's such a jokester, but I have him beat by leagues."

"You do," I grinned. My smile quickly faded.

"Breeze, no matter how long you're stuck here, you're still one of the best witches I know of. Your family would be proud of you, and they probably miss you dearly. And I'm sure if you let Severus into your circle, he'll be just as proud of you. He's just a little surprised now, is all. He's been through a lot over the past few years. Have you heard what happened?" she asked.

"No, but I have felt a feeling of doom since summer break."

"Your senses are very good, my dear. Yes, there is some light doom in the air. There are some dark people out there, and they're rumored to be planning something," she whispered. "But Snape has another problem: Lily is pregnant."

"Her and James...?" I asked. She nodded boldly. "No wonder he's still so dark and angry."

"He always will be, dear. You see, you both have drudges against the world," she whispered. "Now go off to bed. I'll handle things here."

I used my abilities to return to my loft. I prepared for bed like always, but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. Too many thoughts were clouding my mind.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

The next morning, I awakened to Professor Snape calling my name. I quickly threw on my uniform and appeared to him. He held up some booklets and quills. I nodded to him quietly and allowed him to lead me into another more public loft area that was filled with books. He had to clear a table of books just to give me a place to sit, and I helped him by using my telekinesis to put books on the higher shelves. He thanked me nonverbally, and I knew he was still as sleepy as I was.

"I have to continue my lessons downstairs. Dumbledore has asked me to use these to block out the sound," he murmured, handing me some earplugs.

I put them in, and he said something for practice. He smirked to me quietly and gestured for me to remove them.

"They should take you a few hours. Call for me when you've completed them."

He turned to walk away, and I cleared my throat for his attention. He turned around slowly, and I could tell he was stifling a sigh. But he held it in and waited for me to speak.

"Do you mind if I have breakfast first? And maybe take a trip to the girls' room as well?" I asked. He nodded, allowing me to leave the loft.

Knowing the tests were important, I actually did as I asked. I went to the bathroom first, which gave me time to get the sleep out of my eyes and make sure my hair was orderly. Then I ventured into the Great Hall for breakfast.

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were sipping tea together at the professors' table. Professor McGonagall stared at me for a moment before Dumbledore stopped her. So he was on my side, I thought, for now.

After finishing my meal, I ventured back to Professor Snape's loft. He was organizing the room for the first potion of the year. I knew the earplugs would be needed: The first lessons always produced the largest explosions.

I began the placement tests and immediately sighed to myself. The test may not have been about perfect marks or high scores, but I was about to out-perform even the best seventh years. I blasted through the first sections before his first class was completed, and the next few didn't take much longer. My final session caused a few hang-ups, mainly because I'd never taken the course before nor studied the books.

But bombing one section wasn't going to change the results of that test. I was a genius compared to other second-years, but I was just another scholar compared to others my real age. I'm sure Snape and all of our other classmates could do just as well on those tests, if they were able to continue practicing magic into adulthood. Most wizards did, but some, like my father, tend to throw themselves into their jobs and ignore their craft, which causes them to lose it. I vowed at an early age never to be like him, but now I had no choice.

When I was finished, I called for Professor Snape like I was asked. But he had left the room for lunch, so I had to wait. I sat on the stairs leading into the room's loft, watching the doorway eagerly for his return.

He arrived shortly after, a tray in his hands. He had two plates: one for him and one for me. He carried it up the stairs and I followed him. After he'd put it down, I handed him my test. He nodded, immediately delivering it to Dumbledore's office.

I began to eat without him, carefully taking my time so we could eat together. But apparently that wasn't the plan, and he carried his plate back down to his office as soon as he returned.

I shrugged it off, scarfing down my food and returning to my loft without a word. He noticed this silence and called for me. I used my mind's eye to make sure it was just him in his office, then I appeared to him. He swallowed his food wrong when I did this, and he began coughing violently. I waited for him to finish, then I apologized to him. He shook his head, trying to make it seem like it was a mere coincidence. I knew this was a lie, but I allowed him to think I was just that naive as I sat in a nearby chair.

"Dumbledore is sending it off to be graded now. Your results are being rushed and should arrive in the morning," he explained, stifling more coughs as he talked. When he finished, he let out a few good ones that seemed to do the trick.

"What happens when he gets my results?" I asked. He shrugged quietly, taking another bite of his food (very carefully, might I add).

"I expect he'll be shocked and want an explanation. You did finish rather quickly compared to other students, and I expect you did well?" he questioned. I nodded: As I mentioned, failing one section wasn't going to change much about my results. "Well, I think you should be prepared to begin extensive tutoring sessions within the next few days. He may even want you transferred elsewhere, perhaps a school for child geniuses."

"I'm not a child though," I said fiercely.

"I'm aware of that, but they are not. To them, you are a thirteen-year-old second-year with astounding abilities. And since you only want me to know about your story and full abilities, they never will think of you as anything more unless you allow them to," he replied. I shook my head quietly, looking down to the floor. "What is that about?" he asked.

"I'm still trying to figure out how this happened in the first place. I've read every book in that library, and none of them contain anything like I'm going through. And it's the most frustrating thing you could ever imagine," I added for effect. He was still taking careful bites of his food. I sighed heavily.

"I am listening to you, but I'm very hungry," he muttered. I nodded sarcastically, standing and moving for the door. "Where are you going?"

"Back to where I belong," I whispered, disappearing into my loft.

I thought of taking a well-deserved nap, but other things were on my mind. I decided to look back on my journals for the past twenty years just to check for any details that I might not be thinking of. Even after digging out my oldest journals, I couldn't find anything useful.

I then remembered another stash of journals I had in my old room. I used my mind's eye to scan the room for signs of life. But the room was quite dusty, and I realized that no one had stayed there for quite some time.

I made myself appear there, and the scene was just as I saw it: Dark, dusty, and disgusting. I coughed as I breathed in the musty air, and I knew I shouldn't stay there long. I made my way to the back corner of the room, and after sweeping away cobwebs and dust, I pulled up the false floor to reveal the cellar steps.

Using a fireball to light my way, I climbed down. The tiny room was just as I remembered it, aside from having more dust than before, and I quickly found a stack of old journals as well as a torch I could light.

After lighting the torch, I gathered the old journals in an old crate. When it was full, I found another, knowing I could use my abilities to carry it to the loft.

But as the crates filled, I realized the one of the journals was different from the others. I had begun making my own from folded parchment not long after I got there, but two of them were bound with covers, and one had a black cover. The other, one with a green cover, was the one I had when I first got to Hogwarts, but I didn't recognize the other one at all, and there was nothing inside it.

I placed it in the box anyway before leaving the room. I went back up the stairs after blowing out the torch, and I closed off the room. Then, using my abilities, I transported both boxes and myself into my loft. I then began the sorting process, stacking each journal by year and by month. The only exception was the black journal, which I sat on my desk and left there while I thought of what to do with it.

When I was done with the process, it was dinner time, and bells were ringing to signal it. Professor Snape must've retrieved a plate for himself because I could smell food, along with the remains of various potions. Either he did many projects while I was gone, or his students were that miserable at potions. Either way, there were too many scents to decipher, and I found myself mindlessly shelving my journals without even thinking of the world below due to its complicatedness.

But I had to eat sooner or later, so I called for my plate. It arrived without incident, and I ate it slowly, staring at the black journal while I did. I tried letting it speak to me, but even when my plate was empty, nothing came to mind. I sighed in frustration, sending back my plate angrily and moving away from the desk. I stared out the window, but the sunset made my room visible, meaning I could still see the notebook.

I turned around fiercely and stared at it. It still told me nothing, and I felt fireballs form in my hands. They always did this when I was angry, despite being able to control them any other time. And if I had nowhere safe to displace them, I used the stone walls around me, which was sometimes rather loud. I forgot that, however, and Professor Snape came running from his office, a look of fear on his face.

I knew I'd messed up immediately. Not only did he hear the sound, he could see the marks on the wall, and he followed the path the balls took with his eyes. When he saw the loft, he smirked darkly, moving to the back of the classroom to better see where I was.

I moved against the back corner and held my breath. It was too late, I knew, but I could still pretend he didn't hear or see me. I could always pretend, I thought, listening as he stopped walking. I felt his eyes scan the loft: He was taking in every detail, probably trying to find an entrance. But he couldn't find it, I thought, and I instantly used my abilities to bar the door that led to a small storage room not far from his office.

I listened to his footsteps fade into his office. If he was going to his desk, he wouldn't still be walking, but he did continue. I heard a door open, and I knew he'd found the closet.

But after some thumbing around, he didn't see the hidden door, meaning he didn't discover the entrance to my secret loft. I sighed with relief as he went back into his office, thinking he'd stay there, but he did not. I heard him reenter the classroom and move towards the back.

"I know you're up there," he called darkly. I didn't respond. "I've spoken to Dumbledore since we last met. Would you like to hear what he had to say?" he asked. Again, I didn't respond. "Well, he's spoken to Professor McGonagall and asked her to stop bothering you until things get worked out. She agreed as long as I keep her updated. Isn't that good news?"

I sighed quietly to myself. It was somewhat good news, but I still wasn't very happy. I regretted organizing journals now, and finding the black one in the room. I regretted letting it bother me too, and I really regretted Snape finding my secret loft. But what's done is done, I thought, shifting in my hiding place.

"It's about time you came out," Snape smirked. I appeared in his loft area, and I descended the stairs quietly. After he noticed me, I closed the door using my abilities. I wasn't going to speak, and he quickly realized this. "I also asked Dumbledore about your tutoring and further education. He promised me that he wouldn't send you away as long as you continue your studies. He's asked me to help you hone your problem areas, if you have any. Do you have any?" he asked.

I remained silent. I sat down at the foot of the stairs, stretching out my legs across the step and staring at him blankly. He sighed, shaking his head at me.

"I don't understand you, Megan," he murmured, sitting on the steps with me. I returned to a normal sitting position and turned away from him. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"That's not my name!" I hissed. He nodded quietly. He was deep in thought, and his gaze showed it.

"So your name changes every year?" he asked. I sighed quickly. "I'm sorry: You already told me that. What else can you tell me? Do teachers remember you from year to year? What about Dumbledore?"

"No one remembers me from year to year, except the portraits. The portraits remember everything," I murmured. He nodded softly.

"Are you friends with them?" he questioned. I scoffed, looking away again. "Are you friends with anyone?"

"I could never be friends with anyone. While I was here, I was a loner because people found out I had American witch in my background. They practically shunned me, except y-one person," I said quietly, stopping myself before I told him about that. He needed to remember on his own, I thought. "He didn't seem to notice me though, at least after that first year. He's make eye contact with me, seeming to recognize me, then he'd walk away quickly like he had something more important to do.

"Other than that, I've been alone the whole time. And I'm sure this year will be no different. I'll make all this progress with Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall and you, then it'll all go away again. Someone summer vacation will erase everyone's memory of me, and when they return for fall, I'll just be another second-year student with attitude problems. I'll also be another second-year with a new name to match. Whoever I am now will fade away. No matter what happens, no one will remember Megan Harp, girl genius," I explained, my head in my hands.

"I'll remember you," he murmured. I scoffed, getting off the steps and walking to the center of the teaching area.

"You still don't get it!" I hissed, pacing in place. He watched me curiously from the stairs. "And why do you always stare? Why does everyone look at me like I'm a freak?" I exclaimed, fire bursting from my fingertips. I threw both balls into a cauldron, causing a small explosion. I stepped away from the steam it produced, knowing it'd be toxic. He used a spell to make it disappear, then he looked back at me.

"Then make me understand," he said sternly. "I want to help you. I want to remember you. But if you keep running from me, this will never work. Give me some suggestions. What ways have you thought of for the next year?"

"Again, you don't get it," I murmured. "I don't think about the next year because I have no reason to. It'll be all the same for me: While everyone else grows a year older and experiences different things, I'll be here. My mindset has changed, my outlook on life has changed, but no matter what plans I think of for next year, I won't change. I get left behind each year; I get swept away each year. And every year it hurts worse and worse. I don't want to think about it, Severus! It's just too damned hard for me!" I exclaimed.

Before he could even apologize, I transported myself to the lake. I took off my shoes and sent them back to the loft. I then lifted my skirt and waded into the water, tears streaming down my face.

Rain began to fall as I stood in the icy water, letting myself become numb as the sky lit up with lightening. I began sobbing with the thunder, knowing no one could hear me over the roar.

I felt someone watching me as I splashed and screamed, but they obviously couldn't see me. I wished that no one could see me, but I knew that wish would never come true. I slammed my arms into the water, sending it everywhere, as the storm intensified. Wind pushed against me and the surface of the lake, creating intense waves.

Rather than be stupid and drown myself, I returned to the shore and lay on the rocky beach. Rain beat on my body as I lay looking up towards the sky, but I didn't care anymore. I simply didn't care.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

When the shivering became uncontrollable, I went back to my bed. I curled up in my blankets without taking off my wet clothes, and I didn't bother lighting a fire in a nearby fireplace. I just tried to escape my reality for the moment, and if that meant shivering under a now-wet blanket, then so be it.

Hours later, I awakened shivering worse than before. I realized I'd made myself ill, and I probably should wander down to the hospital wing for proper treatment.

But if I could overcome twenty years of hell, I could overcome a little exposure, I thought. I used my fire power to light a fire, or at least I tried to. The first few times, I got mere flickers for fire balls. After making myself angry using some well-chosen thoughts, I managed to get stronger flickers, which did light the fire, but it was nothing like usual blast of heat I normally received.

As I lay there shaking, I heard Snape walking below me. Someone else was with him, so I made myself listen harder.

"How upset was she when she left?" Dumbledore asked. Severus sighed quietly.

"I honestly couldn't tell you. I barely know her, but I know where she stays now. I looked for her multiple times, but I couldn't find out how to get up there," he replied.

"We have to find her sometime. Do you think she went outside in this weather?"

"Again, I wouldn't know," Severus sighed, his voice weak with frustration. "I've been looking all evening, Albus. I just can't find her."

"She'll turn up," Dumbledore smiled. "Her results were flown to me by special owl. She's brilliant, Severus. I've never seen such a stellar performance, and I've had some great students. She only missed one portion, but I'm sure she'll acquire it quickly. My only question is how you'll teach her more. She's already learned all she can, even for certain university programs. It's astounding!"

"I'm not worried about that right now," Snape murmured.

"Severus, I understand your fears right now, but I know things will work out for everyone," Dumbledore said. He must've nonverbally disagreed, because Dumbledore continued. "Have you received any more information from Him?"

"Not in a few days. He's unhappy with my new position. He says I haven't provided enough information about you or the school, and He's growing impatient," Severus said quickly. "Do you really think He'll harm her?"

"He wouldn't," Dumbledore smiled.

A shiver overtook me and I missed his exit. But I knew that Severus was still awake by his light, and the scratching of his quill.

These scratches lulled me into delirium, and when I awakened again, I was covered in sweat. I knew I was in trouble, and I knew that I needed help.

But my powers failed me. I tried transporting myself into Severus's office, but no matter what thoughts I summoned, I couldn't do it. I had to go there physically, which meant revealing the entrance to my hidden loft.

I had no time to weigh out my decision's worth. I started crawling towards the staircase leading into the storage room, and very noisily might I add. Severus left his seat, probably to go into the classroom to look into the loft.

This was fortunate because I rolled down the stairs, landing so hard at the bottom that the door flew opened and I landed inside the storage room. But the door closed behind me as I crawled into the small hallway that likely led to his bedroom. But I wanted his office, and I clammered noisily to get his attention.

It must've worked: When I came to again, I was wrapped up in the hospital wing, a fire roaring on my left and Severus sitting on my right. He smirked to me, his eyes very angry. But he withheld his questions because he knew how much I was suffering, and he felt that he was the reason for my entire outburst.

Deep down, I knew he wasn't the only cause. But I wasn't allowed to sleep, write, or anything else. So I was stuck suffering while his mind ran in circles beside me.

By morning, I was alone again, but at least I was better. I knew a potion of some sort had likely been forced down my throat, as well as some broth or thin soup, and my strength was returning, though very slowly. My powers were still weak, and I internally scolded myself for being so stupid. Not only did I get myself sick, I nearly drowned in the lake, which would've been even worse.

But one thought kept haunting me as I came in and out of consciousness: Whenever I was at the lake, someone was always watching me. Why they had never approached me, I was unsure, and I wondered if they were going to last night. I knew that some of Hogwarts' students and professors were cruel enough to harm others, as many of Severus's classmates did to him, but I didn't think any of them were sadistic enough to watch another student die, especially from something preventable like drowning.

As I weighed this in my mind, I heard Dumbledore and Snape talking as they entered the hospital wing. My thoughts faded as the two came to my bedside.

"Are you feeling better, Megan?" Dumbledore asked with a smile. Severus immediately grew nervous.

"Have you found my real name yet?" I asked in a delirious voice. Dumbledore gave me a confused look while Severus went pale.

"I beg your pardon?" Dumbledore asked.

"Maybe it's in your logs from twenty-one years ago?" I suggested. Dumbledore gave us both a perplexed look while shrugging. "Do you mind looking, Headmaster, Sir?"

"I...I can do that, yes," he replied. "Professor Snape, do you mind finishing here?" he asked, walking away without waiting for a response.

When he was far enough away, Professor Snape sat down on a nearby stool and immediately apologized. I shook my head, looking away.

"Are you alright? Did you hit your head?" he asked. I scoffed, grinning slightly.

"I did not hit my head," I whispered. I looked back to him quietly. "What kind of medicine did you give me?"

"A powerful healing potion was needed. It took me two days to brew it. I haven't slept since this happened."

"Then you need to go rest," I scolded quietly. He shook his head sternly.

"I have too much on my mind to sleep now. I am glad that you're alright, but you need to seriously reconsider doing this again in the future. You nearly died that night, and the entire school has been searching for you."

"The entire school? You mean, even the students who don't know me?" I asked. He sighed quietly. "They were asked to search for Megan Harp, a second-year none of them have ever heard of before, and will never hear of again after this year? I'm appalled you'd let Dumbledore do such a thing," I whispered sarcastically.

"How do you know it was his idea?" he asked.

"I hope it was after what we've talked about. I don't mind you caring, but pulling them in so soon is...it's borderline ridiculous. I'm beginning to feel all of this is pointless. I should've kept my mouth shut before and none of this would've happened," I sighed, turning away again.

"How long are you going to keep doing this, or was that night your decision?" he asked fiercely. I didn't respond or look to him. "You honestly wanted to die, didn't you?"

"I didn't know what I wanted!" I hissed. "In that moment, I wanted to get away so bad, and I did the one thing that's always eased my pain before. How was I supposed to know it was supposed to storm? And the rain felt inviting compared to this place!

"I don't know how much longer I can go on, but I don't want to end my life. I want my life to be normal, I want to age, and I want to be able to get close to people again! I haven't had a real friendship in twenty years. It's just me and my journals, and...I thought you of all people could understand that, and you probably do. But when summer comes, I know things will start over again like always.

"You should give up on me now while you have the chance," I whispered darkly. He shook his head sternly.

"I don't think I have that option, and I don't think that's what I want to do. I think you need help, and I want to provide you that help," he said, his tone very serious. I shook my head lightly. "If this happens again, you'll leave me no choice."

"Well I can't go anywhere right now, so you have no worries."

"What are you talking about?" he asked. I pulled my arm from beneath the blankets. I tried to trigger my fire power, but my fingertips only glowed. No heat was emitted, and I held my hand hear him to show him this.

"I noticed it a few hours after I realized how ill I was. That's why I ended up in your office: I couldn't simply appear that like usual. I don't know what's wrong, but until I get my strength back, you'll have no worries," I whispered darkly.

"You need your rest then. I'll suggest to Dumbledore that you stay here for the week."

"No, I want to be alone," I said sternly. "The first room I stayed in is still untouched. If you'll have someone clean it for me, I'll stay there until I'm better. But I don't want to be bothered. Period."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he murmured, standing to leave.

"I want to be alone! I believe I'm entitled to that!" I exclaimed. He shook his head, looking back to me with a fierce gaze.

"I don't want to have to worry about you. You're staying here."

"What if I give you more information? Will that make you change your mind?" I pleaded. He continued walking away, and I could merely sit and watch him.

I had a long week ahead, and Severus made sure of that: Per his request, I wasn't allowed to do anything but rest, which meant no writing, reading, or anything else that required actions. I returned his favor by not speaking, and I realized how useful this feigned muteness was. I vowed not to speak for as long as I could, and I hoped this decision would work in my favor.


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Professor Snape didn't visit for another two days, though Dumbledore personally delivered my meals. He also brought with him the letters sent from the scorer, and the logs I mentioned. My real name was nowhere to be found, and I was growing frustrated.

On my third night in the hospital ward, Professor Snape arrived carrying a book. I realized it was black and bound, a lot like the mysterious notebook I discovered in my old hiding place. But if he had it, then he had found my new hiding space, meaning I could be facing trouble.

As he pulled up a nearby stool, I didn't know what to expect. When he carefully lay the notebook on my lap, I knew he'd been in my loft. But instead of growing angry, I waited to hear him out.

"So in your days as a second-year, you were an invisible pickpocket?" he whispered sternly, carefully controlling his volume despite an angry glare in his eyes. "How did you come into possession of this?"

I couldn't answer him, but not because of my silent vow. I honestly couldn't remember the notebook, and I was surprised to see his reaction to it. It was an empty book, and not a single mark existed on any of its pages. And not only that, it caused him to know the general location of my loft, so I wasn't especially fond of it anymore.

"Fine!" he hissed sharply, grabbing the journal and opening it to the front cover. He drew his wand and said a spell, causing me to pull back in fear.

But rather than a fire, explosion, or whatever else his wand was capable of, the page came to life. Not only was the journal titled, it was signed. When he turned it towards me, I immediately recognized his name, as well as the year below it.

Suddenly, a memory filled my entire consciousness, and I felt myself fade into it.

_I looked around the classroom quietly, knowing I was alone but still being afraid of simply grabbing the book. It'd been a year since I'd given it to Severus, yet here it sat, untouched._

_ I finally got enough courage to grab the book, and I ran back into my room, hoping no one saw me. When no one followed me, I knew I was safe, and I lit my candles using my wand._

_ Feeling nosy, I opened the journal, hoping to see just what Severus had done with it while it was in his possession._

_ I immediately felt hurt and alarmed. The pages were empty, every one of them. I threw the book in frustration, huffing quietly as laughter sounded outside._

_ I left the journal where it sat while I bundled up. I then grabbed one of my own hand-made journals and stomped off to the icy lake. It would respect me, I thought, glaring at the book when I turned to close my door. My anger for Severus was just as strong, but after seeing him suffer James Potter's torments when classes returned, my anger for him faded. He was suffering just as much as I was, even if he was still growing older. Even if he was still visible._

It was the first book I placed into the tiny, secret room when I found it, I remembered. No wonder I had forgot it so easily: I didn't want to remember it.

"What's wrong with you?" he murmured, a concerned look on his face. I escaped my thoughts and blinked a few times to clear my eyes. "I'm sorry to throw this on you while you are still ill, but...why would you still have this? Why would you keep it for so long if you couldn't read what was inside?"

I gave him a dirty look, one filled with pain and hurting. I didn't know it was empty, the look said, but I would not let the words escape my mouth.

"You're mad that I'm throwing blame on you?" he asked, taken aback. I shook my head sternly. "Oh, so it's something else? Have you lost your voice, or do you not want to speak?"

I used my head to point to the second option. He shook his head, letting it fall into his hands as he placed the book back on my bed.

"Why do I deserve the silent treatment? You place so much blame on me and Dumbledore, but how were we supposed to know? Have you tried to tell anyone before, at least after those first days? You admitted you've allowed no one to get close to you, so I'm going to assume the answer it 'no'. And if it is, I'm justified in my frustration," he spat. He stood quietly, placing the stool in its original place. "But if you want to wallow in your self-pity and despair, that's perfectly fine. I'll inform Dumbledore that you're refusing our help. It'll be his decision as to your fate, but I think you gave up on that long ago."

He walked away without looking back, leaving the notebook behind. I let it sit there for many hours, but soon my curiosity overtook me. I grabbed the journal and opened it to its first pages. They were labeled like a table of contents, and each section had a distinct name.

Not understanding the entries at first, the realization of the journal's purpose didn't come to me until I was well into a few of the sections. Severus wasn't a journaler like me: He was a person who liked to experiment with magic. Each section began with a spell he wrote himself. He'd test it on swamp creatures to see what they did, and if they had a desired effect, he'd use them to either get back at James Potter or to use in the Dueling Club meetings that were held once a month.

I then remembered attending one of those events in their third year. One of his homemade spells backfired, sending both competitors and a few others to the hospital wing. From then on, homemade spells were banned, and Severus was kept under a watchful eye until the end of the term.

It must've been after he received that reprimand that he hid his "empty" journal in plain sight. I took it from him, and he was probably frantic at first, at least until he remembered the spell he cast on its pages. Either way, he would probably remain frustrated with his peers until he left Hogwarts.

I silently wondered if his current-day anger and frustration could be linked to his childhood, but I let the thought go no further. I felt horrible about my actions, but I also knew I needed his help. Whatever was happening to me was a well-crafted curse, one that he could help decipher and break. But he couldn't do that unless I began helping him.

That evening, the nurse allowed me to walk around the hospital ward. When she slipped into her office to retrieve another student's treatment, I silently went off towards the dungeons, the journal in tow.

I tried using my mind's eye as I descended the stairs into the dungeon. I needed to see if he was in his office, and I knew I could rely on that ability to help me see beforehand, if my powers and strength had return.

It worked, but the picture was blurry and faded. It was also short-lived: No sooner had I answered my question, the vision faded, and I grew light-headed and dizzy. No more of that, I thought, as I carefully entered his classroom and knocked on his office door.

"What are you going out of bed?" he spat, looking immediately back to his papers. I placed the journal on his desk and turned to the table of contents. He glanced at it quickly before looking back to his papers. "Yes, I was very organized. What's your point?"

I sighed, sitting down in a nearby chair weakly. He shook his head at me before passing me a cup of tea.

"I just made it for myself, so it might be a little hot," he murmured, beginning another for himself. I merely placed the cup on a small side table beside me. "Oh, so you didn't come for tea, and you didn't come for a chat. Please, use your words or something to tell me why you're here."

"I remember," I whispered. He turned around, an intrigued look on his face.

"Oh? Go on," he smirked.

"You were banned from using the spells after a mishap at a Duel Club meeting. Is that why you grew more secretive and left this behind that Christmas?"

"No, I left it behind because I thought no one would take it from me. Now, do you mind telling me why you took it?"

"I didn't know it was empty until I got it back into my room. I wanted to see what you were using it for, but when I saw it was blank, I thought you had been rude with it," I exclaimed. He gave me a puzzled look. "You don't remember how you received this journal?"

"I remember what I did with it, and I remember the spell I cast to protect it, but no, I don't remember its history," he said quickly.

"I gave it to you my first Christmas as a second-year," I whispered. "James destroyed your other one, so I saved mine for you. I knew I had enough pages to last the year, but you didn't."

"I barely remember that Christmas," he murmured, clearing his throat as the boiling pot screamed beside him. He removed it from the flame and placed it on a hotplate nearby. He was too deep in thought to remember his tea.

"And I didn't remember this notebook because I hid it," I said quietly. "I found a secret room in my old bedroom, and I used it to store my old journals until I moved up there. I retrieved them a few weeks ago in an effort to figure things out, but it distracted me. I couldn't remember why it was there, why I didn't fill it. I'd forgotten I gave it to you."

He nodded softly as footsteps sounded outside. It was the nurse, and she wasn't happy about my running away.

"I'll take her back, Nurse," Severus nodded, gesturing sternly for her to leave. She obeyed, though very reluctantly. "I only went into your loft per Dumbledore's request. He's been looking through the student logs from further back in an effort to find any discrepancies. Each log so far has contained a mysterious second-year, but he thought if I could get a name from your writings or belongings, it would help his search."

"I stopped writing my name as soon as it changed. My identity was internal, and I learned quickly how useless an external one was," I noted sternly. He nodded, handing me a piece of parchment and a quill still dripping with ink.

"Well we need your name to help you," he whispered. "You've displayed various behaviors over these past few days, but you still haven't chased me away. I want to help, and I want you to trust Dumbledore as well."

"I think I need your help more than his," I muttered, handing the quill back without writing anything. He accepted it quietly, placing it back in its well. "Those are homemade spells in that notebook, and powerful ones at that. Whatever is wrong with me is a curse, a strong one. If you can help decode it with my help, then maybe you could reverse it with another strong spell."

"That could take years!" he exclaimed.

"I've apparently got many years to use," I said sarcastically. "I'll keep logs of everything in case things do reset from year to year, and I'll keep them simple so it won't take you long to recap them after each summer. We can work this out," I pleaded. He was hesitant. I gestured for the quill again. "I'll write my name if you promise to help me, continually, for as many years as it takes. I'm willing to keep going for this, but only if I have your support. I doubt Dumbledore could help aside from finding me in the logs, so...you're my only hope."

After another moment or two, he nodded, shaking my free hand as I wrote my name with the other. I handed it to him, and he nodded. I then handed him his tea and stood to leave.

"My powers are still too weak to use, so I'll go back to the hospital wing," I whispered. He nodded softly and watched me leave. "No more going into my loft," I called behind me. I could no longer see him, but I felt him smirk.


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

When I returned to the hospital wing, the nurse glared at me from her office. I ignored her: I had more important things to do, and no nurse was going to prevent me from taking care of them.

As I lay back in my bed, which was close to the fire, I began retracing my conversation with Snape. He was right: My behavior had been off-the-wall, and I internally scolded myself for being so childish, especially with my vow of silence.

But then I realized the cold truth about my actions: Even if I was an adult on the inside, I was trapped in a child's body and a child's world. I didn't know how to act like an adult because I'd sheltered myself from them. And I didn't know how to act like a child either: My childhood ended the day I realized I was stuck in this time loop, and I secluded myself from the children around me for both their protection and mine.

I knew there would be consequences to breaking this curse despite the immense advantages. I might suddenly be the woman I was supposed to be, but I would have the personality quirks that would be expected in a wild child, or someone that had been raised outside of normal human society for most of their lives. In many ways, I am a wild child, but in other ways I wasn't. I was highly intelligent and reformed, and I had great abilities, abilities that only a strongly trained and cultured witch would have. The tests I took proved it: I was brilliant.

But that was my own doing. I thought of all of my hours spent studying upper-level magic instead of the magic of the second-years. When I had mastered those lessons and discovered my American abilities, I focused on them, fine-tuning what powers I had while discovering new ones in the process.

I was a prodigy, whether I was stuck in a child's body or not. I was an amazing British witch, and an amazing American witch. I was the perfect combination of both worlds, curse or no curse.

But no one knew aside from Severus and the portraits. I immediately thought of the care-free Amelia, a Slytherin from many years back. She had achieved greatness while a student here, and she had achieved her dreams. She was my idol, yet now she sat on a back hallway with little to no traffic. Her laughter had caused everyone to turn from her, and I knew I was one of her only friends.

I was also just like her friends. The other portraits were frozen in time, stuck within their frames and the frames of the portraits around them. No matter how much they wanted to escape, they'd never be able to. But none of them wanted to escape: They were happy to be immortalized. They could never be forgotten while they inhabited their frames, even if I, a student frozen in time outside of a frame, could be.

"Forgotten" was a word that haunted me. As soon as this curse started, I had a new identity, my old one gone. As I told Snape during our meeting, I quickly went internally to find my real identity. If Hogwarts and its curses couldn't identify me, then I'd do it myself, and I'd been successful, if you gauge success by twenty years without me cracking up.

Recently things had been different though. As I lay in the hospital wing, deciphering my own thoughts, I could hear movement throughout the castle. It wasn't the ghosts or professors making safety rounds: It was the people going to check on each other and exchange stories. I hadn't seen any newspapers in decades, but I knew that whatever was going on now was terrifying people. If Amelia and the portraits were concerned, then things were getting ugly again.

Suddenly, my head clouded. A picture of rain and storms filled my mind, and I knew I was having a premonition. A storm was coming, and someone would be caught in it. I knew it wouldn't be me: I'd learned my lesson. But the figure seemed so familiar, almost too familiar for me to accurately identify.

When the picture faded, I found myself staring into the fire. Another set of footsteps passed outside, and the nurse closed the doors soon after. She noticed the increased activity too, I thought, as I settled deeper under my covers.

Whether it was the premonition using up what little power I had or the deeper message behind it, I was suddenly deeply cold, and deeply terrified.


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

I awakened to bells ringing loudly. It was after breakfast, so I knew that it was likely for class change. I couldn't tell which one, and I honestly didn't care. My restless dreams had been filled with nightmares, and the nurse finally slipped me a sleeping potion after I awakened screaming more than once.

A feeling of great doom filled me, but there was nothing I could do about anything. I ate some breakfast, flipped through a book Snape had delivered, and sipped some tea while life went on outside the hospital wing, whose doors were still closed.

The book seemed like a useless read at first, but then I remembered the section I had failed on my placement exam. This book was a history of that subject, and I immediately began rereading it to better grasp the subject.

Hours later, Dumbledore arrived with my lunch tray. I closed my book and nodded to him as he placed the tray over my lap.

"Professor Snape has left the campus for the day, but he promised me you were in good hands," Dumbledore smiled, eying the book I had just closed. "It's a difficult subject, but I imagine it shouldn't take you long to master it. It took me a few years of classes here, but I feel you are more advanced than even me."

"I can neither dispute nor agree," I murmured. How does one respond to such a statement, I thought, picking at my bread as he chuckled lightly.

"You are such a modest witch. We don't receive too many prodigies here at Hogwarts, but the ones with the most potential are the ones who refuse to admit it. It is the meek and modest that inherit greatness, which you will in time," he smiled. I didn't know how to respond, so I intentionally shoved a huge piece of bread into my mouth and chewed slowly. "I did receive Professor Snape's message containing your real name. It is an interesting name, one with strange origins. But I have been searching for it since he delivered it to me. I've found nothing, but I did find a few books in the library that reference your name. I take you have strange experiences with the wind?" he asked.

I shook my head: My aunt's element may have been air, but mine was definitely fire.

"Well, I thought I'd ask. You know, you shouldn't be ashamed of any connection you have to the American witches. Some of the greatest witches I've met in my travels have ties to that country. Many of their abilities started here and in Germany many, many years ago. Did you know magic had origins?" he questioned. I shook my head again. "I'll have to retrieve some special books on the subject from an old friend of mine. He's a collector of strange texts, and his rarest pieces cover the history of magic itself.

"You see, since it comes from many places, a lot of the histories were lost when civilizations were fell or conquered. Many were also lost in transport due to pirates or other thieves. But a few survived, and I know that friend will have them if they exist," he chuckled. He sighed, letting his smile remain on his face. "I'll allow you to finish your meal, but I want you to move around again today. I've asked the nurse to allow you to walk around more. I've heard it will increase your strength faster."

"And you said Professor Snape is away?" I asked quietly. He nodded, his eyes hinting at something I wasn't supposed to know. He actually didn't verbally respond: He continued replacing his stool in its regular space, and he left the hospital wing without more than a polite nod.

I finished my meal quickly and covered my clothes with a robe. I tucked my wand inside, and went to the nurse. She knew what I was doing and gave me an anger-based gesture to continue on. I smirked as I entered the hallway: She may've been unhappy, but I certainly wasn't.

But I was very uneasy. I quickly made my way to Amelia's portrait, using my memory of the hallways to lead me to her, which was quite hard. I was so used to merely appearing wherever I needed to be that my mental map of Hogwarts had faded. I scolded myself for this, but I knew I'd likely return to my old ways as soon as my powers reappeared.

Amelia was napping when I found her. I tapped her frame quietly, and she gently awakened.

"Oh, Breeze! How are you, dear? I heard you weren't doing so well," she chattered. Despite the serious look on her face, a chuckle still welled in her throat and she was still quite cheery.

"I had a little blunder, and my powers are a little weird, but that's not why I'm here," I whispered quickly. She nodded, her face growing more serious.

"The professors have been wandering this school with distinct missions for the past few nights. It all has to do with the outside world, but it's all still very important," she murmured, glancing around to make sure we were alone. I instinctively did the same. "Apparently, a dark force is out there, and He has some troubling plans. He's already done a few terrible things, but He's supposedly gearing up for a doozy within the next few nights.

"But the juiciest rumor has to do with that new potions professor, Professor Snape," she grinned. "Apparently he's involved with this guy, and he's going to try to stop Him from doing his deeds."

"That's what I thought was going on," I murmured, sinking to the floor quietly as a feeling of weakness overcame me. Amelia moved closer to me in her frame, and she peered down with a concerned look on her face. "My premonition ability has been coming through. I think he's going to get caught in a storm tonight."

"Oh there's no doubt about that. It's already quite ominous outside. There must be one hell of a storm front out there," Amelia chuckled. "You shouldn't worry about him, Breeze. He can take care of himself, and you should as well. Head back to the infirmary and keep yourself busy. Things are out of your hands, and you'll only weaken yourself further by letting this take over."

"But I can't help myself," I whispered, my voice cracking.

"Breezy, dear, don't cry!" she exclaimed. "Take my advice and go back downstairs. He'll be fine: I just know it!"

I obeyed, standing and making my way for the stairs. I couldn't help but notice her stern gaze as she watched me leave. That was the first conversation we'd had where I didn't have to wait for her to quit laughing, which made me more uneasy.

The other portraits didn't help: Many were missing from their frames or in the wrong frames. They were just as uneasy as the professors, which made me feel worse.

By the time I returned to the hospital wing, I was pale and dizzy with fear. The nurse noticed and started huffing at Dumbledore under her breath. I shook my head at her: This wasn't because Dumbledore wanted me to move around, it was because I knew things were changing.

I immediately began reading again, but the words danced on the page. My thoughts also kept getting interrupted by visions of a raging storm, and a man standing in it. I tried shaking them off, but each one made me feel worse.

By dinner time, I had developed an excruciating headache. I barely touched my food, which was delivered by a house elf from the kitchen. This made me more nervous as Dumbledore usually was able to deliver my meal. If he was unable to, then horrible things must be happening elsewhere.

By sunset, I heard thunder in the distance. My head pounded violently, and visions began coming almost nonstop.

As the clock chimed the hour, my head seemed to explode. I screamed from the pain, and I felt myself fall into a deep blackness that came into my forethoughts.

But I soon realized the scene wasn't black: It was merely very dark. Whatever was going on was very violent, and I heard screaming, crying, and fighting taking place. When it ended, there was a massive explosion. It reverberated through me, and I lost consciousness.


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

When I awakened, I knew things were very different. It appeared to be the middle of the night, but things were deadly silent. If anyone was moving about, it was Filch and Mrs. Norris, but everyone else was wisely in bed.

The moment I shifted in my bed, the nurse ran from her office and into the hallways of the school. Within moments, Dumbledore was running back with her in his night clothes.

"Oh, it's so good to know you're awake!" he exclaimed, allowing the nurse to approach me first to do whatever she was trying to do. I shook her off, not wanting to be touched. I was still very shaken, and I felt very weak.

"What day is it?" I asked.

"You've been out a few days now," Dumbledore responded softly. "We want to know exactly what happened to you. Was something attacking you? Did you consume anything you shouldn't have?"

I had two possible responses. Telling Dumbledore the truth would confirm to him that I had American witch abilities, and I rather liked keeping them a secret from him. Telling Dumbledore a lie, especially one along the likes of "Nothing", would concern him more. So I didn't respond to him at all, and I looked to the nurse instead.

"Am I alright now?" I asked. She chuckled wryly.

"I believe that's up to you, Darlin'," she said, shaking her head. "But the potions you were given should cure whatever happened. Any weakness you feel would be from lack of movement and nourishment. You would accept soup but nothin' else while you were out."

"You were rather combative the entire time, and your yelling terrified the entire school," Dumbledore said. It sounded like he was scolding me, but he said nothing of the sort. "I think I'll get her some light refreshments. You go off to bed, Madam."

The two walked away, but I knew Dumbledore would return momentarily. This gave me a few moments to use my mind's eye to envision Professor Snape. I needed to know if he was alright, and I knew this ability could do it for me.

But nothing happened when I tried it. I quickly tried lighting fire with my fingertips, but they didn't even glow in the light. I sighed heavily with contempt: Whatever was going on was scaring me deeply. I'd never lost my abilities before, and I was beginning to wonder if they'd return.

Dumbledore walked into the room with a tray covered in small bowls and cups. There were three types of soups, and the cups contained hot tea, water, and a kind of juice I'd seen in the Great Hall before. I took a sip of each, beginning with the water. All felt nice in me, so I vowed to drink them all. The soups weren't as agreeable, which he noticed.

"Take your time, Breeze. You can only do so much in your condition," he whispered, sitting on a nearby bed to watch me further. "It's alright if you're unsure of your illness's origin. Halloween tends to bring out the worst in everyone, and you're no exception. You've gone through a lot these past months. I'm afraid this pattern will continue."

"Where's Professor Snape?" I murmured. I wanted to know the answer very badly, but I was afraid to hear it.

"He's reduced his hours, but he is still here. Um...let him approach you. I'll let him know you're awake in the morning, but you shouldn't go after him yourself."

"What happened?" I asked. He shook his head sternly. I nodded to him softly: I'd ask Amelia if no one informed me within the next few weeks. She seemed to know everything, and she wasn't biased like the nurses, professors, and headmasters.

He watched me finish the soups and beverages with a keen eye. When I pushed the tray away, he took it from me with a kind smile. He wished me a peaceful night, which meant I was to continue resting along with the rest of the school. I would obey by staying quiet and in bed, but I wouldn't be asleep.

I lay in my bed watching the fire burn. My head was empty of thoughts, which was probably a good thing. My imagination would usually run wild on occasions like this, but it was unusually silent. It barely flickered when the sun began to rise outside and people began wandering the halls once again. My only thought was to the book that sat on my nightstand, and I wondered if I'd be allowed to continue reading it while I stayed in the hospital wing "recovering."

When the bells sounded signaling breakfast, the halls finally came to life fully. Students chattered and laughed, and even some adult voices joined them. It was nice to hear that things weren't as tense, but I knew that big changes had occurred since my last incident.

A few minutes later, Professor McGonagall entered the hospital wing carrying a small tray. It had three cups like the last one, but only one bowl, which was filled with warm broth.

"The headmaster said your stomach was still a little sensitive, so he suggested this. Is it alright?" she asked. I took a spoonful of the broth. It went down easily, but I wished it was more filling. I told her this, and she nodded softly. "I'll suggest something more filling for your lunch. Is the rest of it fine?"

"Yes, Madam," I murmured, sipping the warm tea as she sat on the stool beside my bed.

"We were all very worried about you. Are you feeling better now?" she asked. She seemed very concerned with me, so I was sure to nod to her. But I still didn't trust her very well, despite her fair reputation. She and I had never gotten along, but she was always the professor to give me my new name, so I had a tiny grudge against her. My thoughts comforted me though: Anyone else would do the same, even if they knew it wasn't her doing.

After watching me in silence for a few minutes, Professor McGonagall accepted the dishes I was done with, leaving me with the cups of juice and water. I would sip them for the rest of the morning, I said, and she nodded at my planning skills before leaving.

When she was gone, I picked up the book and began reading where I left off. I felt fine now, so I knew there was no reason not to. Besides, no one came to see me again until lunch time, and even then, it was a quick delivery from Filch. He never stayed if he delivered something, though he seemed to return the exact moment I was finished.

My reading continued though, and by evening, I had finished. I placed the book on the side table again and stretched widely. Seeing that the nurse was in her office, I got up from my bed and carefully walked to the window.

Outside, the leaves had finally changed, though many were gone from their trees. I knew the storm had done that, but I never got to see the full extent of it. Was it just thunder and end quickly, or did the storm rage all night? I felt I'd never know, but I also felt fairly forgotten again. I understood how pivotal that night was, but I didn't realize I'd be so alone again.

Feeling lonely, I moved to the fire to warm my hands. This comforted me, but it was nothing like having a chat with Professor Snape. I knew my fate was my fault, but I missed having my secret loft, my own bed, and my chats with him, even if the few we'd had ended in arguments. I was happy to hear that he had survived that night, but I wondered why he would cut his hours, and why I was to stay away from him.

My questions wouldn't be answered that night. My dinner was delivered by a house elf, who cleaned the area while I ate my broth. When I was done, she carefully balanced the tray in her tiny arms and left the hospital wing. I knew that'd be my last contact for the day, so I muttered a soft "Good night" under my breath, knowing she wouldn't hear me.

I fell asleep sometime after that, and I didn't awaken until breakfast was delivered the next morning. It was Filch's turn again, and he offered me a bowl of soup with a piece of warm bread. I didn't bother thanking him for the water, tea, and juice either. Besides, he didn't stay long enough for me to do so anyway.

With the monotonous tone sitting in the air around me, I felt myself growing antsy. I was tired of the hospital wing, and even if my abilities hadn't returned, I wanted back into my life.

When a house elf delivered my lunch hours later, I knew it was up to me to make my wishes known. I gathered my clothes and dressed in a nearby bathroom. Then I went to the nurse's office and knocked on her door.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, eying my change in dress.

"I'm getting out of here. I feel perfectly fine," I said sternly. She shook her head, begging me to reconsider. I began walking towards the dungeons, but she stopped me, pulling my hands towards Dumbledore's office and asking me to accept his decision on the matter. I agreed, knowing he might side with me.

Once in his office, he smiled softly. I could tell he was quite busy, and paperwork sat around in tall stacks. But he stopped everything to speak with me, and he even dismissed the nurse after offering me a seat.

"So you're ready to leave the hospital wing?" he asked. I nodded softly, looking at him with a stern gaze. He nodded back before shuffling through his papers. He then handed me a book that lay beneath everything. It was on American witches, and I'd already read it, despite it being from the restricted section of the library.

"Thank you. I'll look at this later," I smiled, lying through my teeth as he smiled in returned.

"You have neither confirmed or denied their existence in your family, but I thought I'd take initiative," he grinned. "But, I will let you go now. I'll walk you down to Professor Snape's office. He has the latest password for the Slytherin common room."

He led me kindly, taking a slower pace to allow me to keep up. I had no problem though, and the slow pace irritated my legs more, but I allowed him to do this.

But when we reached the dungeons, Professor Snape wasn't in his office. Dumbledore wanted me to wait while he went to retrieve a copy of the letter that contained the password, and I accepted.

While he was gone, I found a blank piece of parchment and a quill and ink well. I also saw a page with Snape's handwriting, and I eyed it closely as I made a quick forgery.

After leaving the note where he could see it, I went into the storage closet. The door leading to my secret loft was open, and I climbed up the stairs hesitantly. When I reached the top, I squeezed the rail tightly. Professor Snape was sitting on my bed and staring out the window, a blank gaze on his face.

Seeing me startled him, and he quickly got off my bed.

"I apologize," he whispered, clearing his throat.

He looked terrible, and I knew that whatever happened Halloween night had changed him for the worse. But there was nothing I could do about it: He was descending the stairs before I realized.

"Professor?" I called. He didn't turn around. "Severus!" I said. He stopped and looked back. "Dumbledore is going to get the password. I left a note, but if he's there, just tell him I'm where I'm supposed to be."

"Very well," he muttered, descending the rest of the stairs and closing the hidden door behind him.

I moved to my desk upon hearing Dumbledore reenter the room. This was a good place to sit and be comfortable, but it was also a good place to listen. Tonight was no exception: I could hear them very clearly.

"Severus, I was just looking for you. Wait, where's Breeze?" Dumbledore asked.

"She's where she needs to be," he murmured. "Anything else?"

"I didn't see you at dinner, Severus, and your plate is still in the kitchen. You need to keep up your strength. You won't survive without it," Dumbledore scolded.

"We've already discussed this. I don't need yet another lecture."

"I beg to disagree. I understand that you're hurting, Severus, but you have responsibilities to take care. Right now, Breeze is a part of those responsibilities. She'll need you for her tutoring sessions, and to reassure her that things are being done about her case. I'm doing what I can despite what all has happened, but she'll need you far more than she'll need me," Dumbledore explained. Severus must've shaken his head because Dumbledore clicked his tongue a few times in a scolding matter. "Severus, Breeze is very confused right now. She has no idea what happened, and she's probably scared."

"She probably knows what happened, but she doesn't want to tell us what she knows. She's too secretive, Albus. I probably won't be able to help her even if I tried."

"You haven't done a thing but wallow in your self-loathing since you returned!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "You don't give her enough credit: She trusts you. If you trust her back, she's likely to tell you anything."

"I doubt that, Albus. You don't know her like I do, and she is very secretive."

"I don't blame her if her story is as wild as it seems. Twenty years of being seemingly alone is a very long time, Severus. She deserves the benefit of the doubt, and she deserves your time and effort. Please, if you do nothing else for the rest of this term, do your duties with her. I'll cut you some slack with your classes if you just care for her like you promised before this all happened."

"I'll do what I can," Severus said without feeling. Dumbledore shook his head, possibly, because Severus sighed with contempt. "Fine! But I can't do very much! She barely tells me anything, so how should I know what to do?"

"None of us know what to do, but we're going to try anyway to help her. I'm continuing my research as well. Send me a letter or schedule a meeting with me if anything new comes up," Dumbledore said, patting his shoulder once. He must've pulled away because I didn't hear him do it again.

Dumbledore left the room, and I immediately took a deep breath. I wanted to go to Severus to talk with him very badly, but judging by the conversation I'd just heard, I was unwanted by him.

I felt anger well up in me. I didn't know what he'd gone through over the past few days, but I remembered his sincere promises before those events. He said he was going to help me, but now he didn't seem interested in me at all. While he's probably miss using my secret loft for his own uses, that was the only thought relative to me that he had.

I grabbed my most recent journal, feeling the urge to write. I let my words fill the pages, hoping my feelings would subside.

But they didn't, and they only grew worse as the day replayed itself in my thoughts. I knew that discovering what happened to him might change my feelings, but at the moment, I saw no reason to even attempt to make myself known to him. He'd probably just ignore me anyway.


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

It felt very nice to sleep in my own bed again, even if I had to use an actual spell to light my fire. My powers were still extremely weak, and I decided in the moments before I fell asleep that I wouldn't use them again for at least a month, unless I desperately needed to. Since I knew plenty of wand-based spells and charms, I knew it wouldn't be a problem, so worrying about my abilities didn't fill my dreams.

But worries about Snape did. I knew he was the man from my premonitions, and it was these images that filled my dreams about him. He'd gone through some terrible tragedy that night, a tragedy I had foreseen, but I'd done nothing to stop him. I could do nothing to stop him.

My dreams helped me realize how little control I had over my surroundings, which made me feel better in some instances. But everything else was still pure chaos, and I hoped to solve that with some more permanent schedule features.

But Professor Snape offered me nothing but his other loft space. Books covered the desk again, and each of them were for me. So, I spent my days reading alone in his loft. I also listened to the potions classes below, when there was something to listen to. Most of his classes were now reading their textbooks throughout class rather than mixing potions for exams or listening to lectures. The room was dead silent, and any little noise was not only audible for anyone in the room, but just loud enough to send angry gazes from Snape to the person who caused the noise. Points were flying from every house because of these light noises, and I began to worry that Dumbledore would notice and get onto him.

Snape had bigger problems than small noises though. Dumbledore sent me a letter about a week into my studies asking for a performance review on Professor Snape. I didn't answer the letter at first: I didn't want to tell Dumbledore the truth even if I was little irked at Snape. Seeing no other option, Dumbledore visited during the afternoon, and he found me reading yet another book that had arrived on my desk.

"Have you been practicing your spells?" he asked with a smile. I merely stared at him over the pages of the book. He shook his head softly, his smile fading. "May I have a private word with Professor Snape?"

"He's in his office," I pointed, and Dumbledore looked down the stairs to the closed office door. He nodded to me and walked to it, knocking on it softly. When he was allowed inside, the door was immediately closed.

Moments later, Dumbledore began quietly reprimanding Snape for his performance. He'd been receiving complaints from students about his lax teaching but hard exams, and he also was doing a checkup on his health. Snape went into a tirade because of this, and Dumbledore allowed him to exclaim loudly in frustration.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Severus, but I had to inform you about what was going on. I think you're even failing Breeze and her studies. She should be practicing magic, not merely reading about it."

"She's used books before to learn her craft!" Professor Snape hissed loudly. While I agreed with him, I also shook my head. Dumbledore, too, noticed my disagreement in my own thoughts.

"She used textbooks, not informative novels! Those are doing nothing but teaching her how to _write_ about the craft, not perform!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "You either start practicing with her each afternoon, or I take over all of your classes and send you away."

"You wouldn't dare!" Severus exclaimed, slamming something.

"I would, Severus, and I will if things do not change around here. You've got too many responsibilities to keep throwing things away. Now get out there and practice with her. She looks bored to tears."

Dumbledore quickly left the room, leaving the office door open when he did. Severus glanced up at me nervously. He didn't want to come up to me, and he probably didn't want to practice either.

I closed my book, feeling deeply hurt by his actions. I descended the stairs and walked into his office, closing the door behind me.

But rather than go directly up to Professor Snape, I continued into the storage closet and up the stairs into my loft. He called after me, asking what I was doing. I descended the stairs again, and I stood directly in front of the doorway, looking him dead in the eye.

"I'll practice on my own. If I'm wrong, so be it, but I know better than to ask anything of you. I will lie on your behalf, but that's only because I don't want him teaching me. He's obsessed about my possible connections to American witches, and I don't wish to discuss it with him," I spat, turning quickly on my heel and walking away.

When I reached the top of the stairs, I realized he was following me up. I turned around, crossing my arms and looking at him with a blank expression.

"You'll need help. It's too much for you to do on your own," he whispered. I shook my head sternly.

"Go back to whatever's more important. I can figure this out on my own," I said sternly, turning around and moving to my chair. He continued to follow me. I sighed and turned around to him. "You can't help me, and you shouldn't. Go back to whatever it is that's more important," I repeated.

"No," he replied sternly, drawing his wand. "What part are you studying?" he asked. I scoffed, causing him to give me a dirty look.

"I've studied the entire history of the craft from four different scholars, as well as two books detailing the history of the spells involved. The other book I didn't bother reading because it was full of complicated diagrams. So, unless you're determined to clear the air about it, go away!"

"Fine. Where do you want to start?" he asked, moving to stand in front of me. I turned again, and he made a noise of discontent. "Why are you playing games with me?" he yelled. I turned back to him, looking him up and down. "What are you doing now?"

"Just seeing if you were indeed alright. No one has told me anything, and I've decided not to ask the portraits in a hope that you'd be the one to explain things. But I merely doubted myself, is all. My instincts were right: I should've asked the portraits," I whispered darkly, looking away again.

"I shouldn't have to tell you about my personal life," he hissed softly, moving away. I sighed quietly.

"You didn't hear about me then, did you? I know you were away that night, so maybe you didn't get the news until later."

"That you experienced something? Yes, I heard. But since you didn't give any answers..."

"I couldn't give any answers!" I hissed, looking back to him. "I had premonitions throughout the day. By nightfall, my head was exploding with a pain you wouldn't believe, and I passed out from the experience. I didn't tell them because I didn't want Dumbledore to know!"

"I didn't realize," he whispered, clearing his throat.

"Of course you didn't!" I spat. "I don't know why, but I've cared about you since I first met you. I thought about you over the years, wondering where you were and what you'd become. And when you came here, I was happy to see you again.

"But one thing I'm not happy about is how things have progressed. I know something happened, and I really don't care if you tell me or not, because I know that deep down, I'm just some random student who just happens to have rare and strange abilities. I'm nothing more than a freak show that you're stuck babysitting, and I'll never be anything more.

"I thought I could do things on my own without your help, since I knew you wouldn't provide it, but you know what? I'm back on square one. I don't even have my other abilities anymore, and I don't have any allies either," I cried, tears streaming down my face despite my effort to control them. "You, Severus Snape, have problems that you need to work out. When you're done, let me know.

"I'm moving back to my old room until I get my abilities back. What's the password for the Slytherin common room?" I asked darkly, beginning to pack my things.

I thought he'd stop me. I thought he'd argue with me, tell me I wasn't just a freak show and that he would help me. But he merely told me the password and watched me descend the stairs.

Once in my dirty old room, I lit the lights with a spell. I unpacked my things in a corner and began using various cleaning spells to get things livable. I did this all in anger and pain, but I didn't bother thinking back. If Severus didn't want me anymore, so be it. I'd handled myself on my own for twenty years. Waiting for him to get his act together would be like adding a drop of water to the bottom of an expansive well: It wouldn't make any difference anyway.


	14. Chapter 13

PART TWO

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Spring was finally arriving at Hogwarts. The smell of budding plants filled the breezeways, whose windows had been opened to relieve the building of its musty air. It felt like a new life was being breathed into everything, and I spent my free moments enjoying the fresh air, hoping it could rebuild my spirits.

Calling winter "horrible" would be an understatement. Shortly before Christmas holidays, Dumbledore confronted me about my lack of studies with Professor Snape. He was very angry with the both of us for not informing him of the situation, and he gave me an ultimatum: Return to regular classes or leave the school for another, which I learned was one of those "genius academies" I dreaded attending.

So I woefully began regular classes again, easily catching up with the class. I even offered to retake each exam in every class, but the professors all agreed that this wasn't necessary: Just seeing my performance on my first exams revealed that it would be a true waste of time for all of us.

When Christmas break began, the school cleared out to below half-capacity, though many students stayed to avoid the danger that was in the world. I still hadn't asked the portraits what had gone on over Halloween and why people were still so terrified, but whatever was out there kept the place bustling for the weeks the school was normally quiet.

Adding to my frustration with the noisiness of Christmas break was my inability to use my powers. I waited a month like I wanted, but I still could only produce mere flickers. I couldn't transport myself anywhere, and I couldn't call for anything larger than spare quills or inkwells for risk of losing the object, which happened a few times. I had no idea how to fix this problem, so I vowed to wait until January or February to use them again.

Now it was March, and my fire abilities had returned, but at half-strength. While it was nice to start a fire with my bare hands again, I yearned for my other abilities, which were still elusive.

But my mood was better. Having a stable schedule had kept my hands from being idle, and it had kept both Dumbledore and Professor Snape from bothering me. Though I still had potions with Professor Snape, those few hours went by quickly, and he and I barely had any contact with each other. In fact, I doubt we'd made eye contact in months.

And now that spring was here, I had much more to think about. Spring always put my mind at peace, and this one was no exception. I spent every few moment in the towers or walking the grounds. I was alone for most of the day as well, which made me feel lonely, but I was still peaceful.

As the bells rang to announce the morning, I prepared with the other Slytherin students. They didn't seem to notice me, so it was rather easy to be alongside them. I even ate with them more than I had in the past years, and it was comforting to be invisible in a crowd for once.

But this morning was different: I could feel it. While breakfast went normally, Professor McGonagall was unusually quiet, and Professor Snape was the same. My other professors seemed normal, which meant it was probably a problem with higher-up professors, like the heads of house.

I knew how to resolve my issues: I'd find Amelia and talk with her. But I knew this would be a task: Some of the portraits had been relocated over the winter months because of some leaking, and I felt that hers was one of them.

My suspicions were correct, and the hallway containing her portrait was empty. I had two options: Ask another portrait about her, or try using my mind's eye to locate her. I decided to ask another portrait first, but that did not go so well. After asking a second and third portrait, I decided my mind's eye was the only option.

I focused on her first, then I began doing a search of the school. The pictures were very blurry and hard to interpret, but soon she came into view. She'd been moved near the Hufflepuff common room, and I quickly went to see her.

"Breezy, how did you find me?" Amelia whispered, glancing around cautiously. I gave her a strange look. "They had a little talk with me. I had to promise to be a little quieter or they'd put me in storage. It's a hard life, but I rather like it here. I get to see the students again. Now tell me, how did you get here?"

"Some of them are back," I replied. She nodded in understand. "I just...I really needed to talk to you about some things. Can you help me understand what's going on around here?"

"I'll keep my answer short and sweet: They don't want us saying much to students. But You-Know-Who, that bad man I mentioned, did some horrible things last Halloween. He's supposedly gone now, but His followers are wreaking havoc. And one man in particular is stirring up trouble around here," she whispered, leaning closer to me in her frame. "Professor Snape is one of them. One of the other portraits saw the dark mark on his arm, and the rumor is ravaging him. Everyone wants him gone, but he's been doing such a good job."

"I wouldn't know," I murmured. She nodded.

"I heard that you were back in regular classes. We're all watching out for you dear. Now move along! You must have something better to do than chatter with me all night!" she giggled, covering her mouth to stifle them.

"I'll try to think of somewhere you can move to where you can laugh again. It's horrible seeing you like this," I murmured. She smiled, shaking her head.

"You have your own problems, Breeze. You need to find a companion. It's not healthy for you to have only us to talk to," she smiled.

"Any recommendations?" I asked. She nodded with a large grin.

"There's a raven with a broken wing romping around the rocky beach. Go get him and care for him, and I'm sure you'll be fine."

I took her advice and went down to the lake. Sure enough, the raven fluttered along the rocks, trying its best to fly. Its wing was broken, and it had some damaged feathers. Even if it could fly, I knew it could face problems if we received another cold snap.

I coaxed the raven into a box I'd brought using some bread. When I closed it inside, I carefully hid it in a large bag I had. I then went back to my room as quickly as possible, and into my secret cellar after that. I'd cleaned it a few days before, so all that was missing was a light, which I provided with a torch.

The raven was grateful for the warmth and cuddled up next to it. I smiled to it, feeding it the rest of the bread I had. He chirped in thanks as I rigged up the box to give him somewhere to roost.

"I'll do what I can about your wing as well," I smiled. He chirped in response, fluttering to the crate and getting comfortable.

With the raven content, I closed him into the room and immediately went into the library. I picked up every bird book they had, and I skimmed through each looking for ideas on how to cure him. Finding nothing, I knew I should create a healing potion. I found the prefect one in one of my books and looked to a nearby clock for the time.

Seeing that it was well before curfew, I went down to the potions lab and began gathering ingredients. If Professor Snape was around, he didn't voice his appearance. But I did feel like I was being watched as I began the potion. I carefully followed the directions, and within the hour, I had a nice flask for the raven.

To test it out, I nicked my finger with a knife. I dropped some of the potion over the cut, and it immediately healed.

After cleaning up my mess, I began to leave the room, flask in-hand.

Professor Snape peeked out from his office. I waited, thinking he would speak. I was correct, though I didn't expect what he said.

"You should ask me before you create potions. You could harm yourself, but there'd be no one around to help you. That's how students perish, and you're no exception," he whispered darkly.

"How ironic it would be for a healing potion to take my life in a violent explosion," I said sarcastically. "I'm aware of safety maneuvers, Professor. Besides, you didn't stop me in the first place."

"How do you know I was even watching?" he asked. I smirked quietly, and he nodded. "Fine, I'll accept that as another one of your abilities. But next time, please ask before using my supplies. If every student created potions on a whim, there wouldn't be enough supplies for the rest of us."

"I will, but know this was a desperate situation. I found an injured raven, and this was the only thing I could think of to cure it."

"Why not take it to the infirmary?" he asked. I scoffed. "What? That was a legitimate question."

"I was told of the raven from a trusted source. When that occurs, I believe it's one's own responsibility to handle the issue. That's what I am doing," I responded slowly, hoping he'd understand.

"Do you at least have somewhere for it to sleep?" he asked. I nodded calmly. He shrugged, returning to his desk.

"May I go now, Professor?" I questioned. He nodded, gesturing for me to leave.

I obeyed, sighing once I was far enough way. I still didn't understand him, but now I pitied him more than anything. Even I had it better than him and I'd been thirteen for twenty years.

My potion was successful, and the raven began flying around the cellar, chirping up a storm. But it did land on my shoulder once in a while, making sure its strong talons didn't pierce my sensitive skin.

"What shall I name you?" I whispered, rubbing its neck with my finger. I had no ideas, and I didn't see that changing anytime soon. "I won't name you for now. But I want to keep you: I feel you are in my debt. I didn't have to rescue you."

The bird chirped in response and began flying around the room again. I smiled, wishing him a good night as I went to bed myself.

But I couldn't sleep at first. I kept wondering exactly what horrible deed was done on Halloween, though I'd tried to forget about it since it happened. I also wondered if Severus really was involved with this person, and if he was, if it was really good for him to be here. I could support him if he were doing it for the overall good, but if he really was evil, I wouldn't be able to stand it. I trusted him, and if he was really the enemy's pawn, I knew my trust would be breached eventually, if it hadn't been already.


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

I spent the next week caring for the raven and tending to my studies. I had nothing better to do with my time, and I knew he needed me, even if he was now well. He flew around the cellar with grace and beauty, and I could tell he wanted to be outside again.

But I wasn't ready to let him go. I finally had someone to talk to, even if he couldn't answer me directly. I could still tell him my thoughts, and I even bounced ideas off of him when it was needed. He merely chirped in response, but I could tell by his tone whether he agreed with me or not.

I kept him a secret from everyone, though I knew Snape was aware of his existence. He still didn't know where I was keeping him, so I knew he couldn't barge in unless he had special abilities of his own, which he probably didn't. If he did, he would've showed them to me when I showed him mine: It would've been a common courtesy.

I knew Severus wasn't the type for courtesy though. He locked out anyone that was late for class, ignored any sneezes or cough attacks, and refused to address anyone he bumped into. He was rude on more levels than I'd realized, though I assumed this lapse in etiquette could be linked to Halloween night and whatever happened then. He was a changed man, even if I didn't know what caused this change.

With so many questions in my subconscious, I knew that writing a short entry to sum up the year would be hard to fine-tune, if I added too many details. But on a warm April morning, I began the note anyway, beginning with my real name, then my current school name, and the year in question. Then I wrote out what we'd discovered: There was no record of me for any school year so far, only a mysterious second-year who wasn't present for the previous year and never returned afterwards.

Other than that, I wrote nothing else. That was all Professor Snape would need to know the next year if he couldn't remember me, and we really didn't have an overall question to answer yet. While we knew it was a curse of some sort, which I put in the note, we still didn't know its origin, and I had no way to research the issue myself. I needed his expertise, but I knew I wouldn't receive it.

As I finished the letter, I knew the same could happen the next year. If he didn't remember me and didn't seem to be any different, I knew to throw in the towel and wait him out yet again. Besides, my being trapped in this curse hadn't affected me physically at all, only mentally. Aside from a few justifiable injuries throughout the years, I was still perfectly healthy, aside from the missing abilities. But that couldn't be explained medically, at least I didn't think they could. I wasn't about to approach the nurse with a question about it: She didn't seem to appreciate me when I legitimately needed her care, so I couldn't see myself asking her basic health questions, even if I did need to ask them.

With everything settled, I awaited summer vacation very eagerly. I played with the raven in my spare hours, and I wrote in my journal nightly. Things just had a pattern, and I hoped it would last into summer vacation, even if I would stay hidden on the grounds the entire time. This meant stocking up on food stores and water, which would be hard with a raven. I was already saving my bread for him, but I usually saved that for me. Though the kitchen cooked regularly in the summer, I never walked the halls unless it was needed, even before I had my abilities.

I began growing nervous: This summer was going to be the most different one since the first time I stayed here, and I didn't know what to expect. Would I get caught and kicked out by Dumbledore? Would Dumbledore or anyone else even recognize me if I was discovered? And if I was removed from the school, would I even bother coming back?

I realized that even though I was being emotional and immature, I did have a legitimate point when I suggested my leaving permanently to Professor Snape. I had spent twenty years in the school without any answers, and since I could do perfectly well on my own, I might as well try it. I would wait for my other abilities to return, but once they were back, I really wouldn't have a reason to stay unless someone was helping me to break the curse. And if no one could help me, then I might as well just accept it and move on: There wasn't much else I could do.

I voiced this to the raven, who squawked angrily at me. This usually meant he disagreed, so I gave him a strange look. He landed on my shoulder, pruning his wings.

"Well what else do you suggest? I can't stay here forever," I sighed. He began to fly again, and he circled the room without a sound. "You must be joking! Even you don't like being cooped up down here all day and night. We both should be free."

He squawked loudly, continuing his flight patterns. Apparently he didn't mind being cooped up, which meant my companionship was enough. I smiled to him softly.

"I'm glad you enjoy my company, but I don't think you know what twenty years feels like, or more years than that. It's very long, and it's hard to do," I explained.

He chirped back at me: He did understand. I gave him a perplexed look as he landed on his crates again. He began cleaning his feathers. One large one fell out, and I picked it up from the floor. He chirped at me.

"Oh, you like it when I clean up after you?" I grinned. He squawked at me: That wasn't the point he was trying to make. "I need to study your feathers? For what?"

He began flying again, his way of telling me "I'd explain it to you, but you don't speak bird."

I had returned all of my books on birds to the library when I discovered how useless they were, but I knew one of them had to be useful. I found them all again, and I flipped through them looking for information on a raven's feathers.

After a few days of this, I realized this was a bust. Unless I could find a bird expert, or find a better book, I would have to figure out the raven's mystery on my own.

I ventured back to my room after realizing this, making sure to get some extra bread from the kitchen when I passed. I left half of the piece on my nightstand, then I took the rest to the raven. He was cleaning his feathers again, something he did constantly while I was away.

He immediately stopped cleaning when I arrived, smelling the bread in my hands and quickly taking it. He carried it into the corner, where he ate it slowly, chirping happily while he chewed. I sat on the floor nearby, watching him contently. I liked having him, even if I couldn't understand him.

When he was finished, I told him the library had nothing to offer on birds. He squawked back, but he was more laughing than scolding. I gave him a strange look, but he continued this strange laughter.

"You expected this?" I asked. He flew and landed in front of me, bowing when he did (a way of answering my question with a bird-like nod). "Then how am I supposed to know what to do with this feather? Are there any bird experts around?"

He walked towards his eating area, then flew up into the corner, seeming to point the way with his beak. I gave him a perplexed look: He was pointing in the direction of Professor Snape's office. But if Professor Snape was really an expert, why wouldn't he slip me any information during class or when we last spoke. I asked the raven if he meant Severus. He landed again, bowing when he did. I continued to stare at him strangely, not knowing what else to do.

But when the raven began an annoying cackling sound, I knew I had to leave. This was what he wanted: He chased me up the ladder almost angrily.

Once I was back in my room, I knew I had to either see Professor Snape or keep everything to myself. Lying to the raven wouldn't be easy, but I could at least try it, I hoped.

I lay on my bed for a few minutes, trying to decide my fate. When one of the last hours before lights-out was chimed out by the bells, I stood and left the room. I had to go see him.

Once at his office door, I knocked loudly. When he didn't answer, I used my mind's eye to get a general picture of his office. He was there, sitting at his desk like always, but he was staring at what looked to be a piece of paper.

I couldn't tell because of the poor quality of the image, but it looked like he was very upset, and possibly crying.

I knocked again, only softer this time. He gave a weak response, but it was a worthy one: "Go away."

"Professor, I have some questions for you," I replied softly. He didn't even shift in his seat.

"Please, leave me be," he called. I could tell by his voice that he was upset, and that I was disturbing him.

"I'll wait until you're finished," I murmured.

"No!" he hissed. "Go away!"

"Professor, this situation can wait, but I'm not going away," I replied sternly. "I need answers that only you can give me."

"Well I can't give them today, tomorrow, or any day hereafter! Go away!" he exclaimed. He still hadn't moved in his seat.

I sighed, loudly pulling out a chair and taking a seat. I wanted to check on his well-being now, perhaps more than I wanted to ask about ravens and their feathers. Otherwise I would've already left, feeling ignored like always, and probably letting my anger guide me to an early and restless sleep.

But I was invested now, and I wasn't going away.

Before I even realized, the bells were tolling the next hour. Almost immediately, the lights in the hallway either dimmed or went out completely, and the heat they gave off quickly faded. The temperature probably dropped three degrees or more in that moment, causing me to shiver. I pulled out my wand and lit a fire to keep me warm. Professor Snape heard me, and he called to me once again, asking me to leave him be.

"I already told you what I'm doing, Professor," I said sternly, sitting directly in front of the fire to warm myself. "I don't mind staying up all night: I can still perform on my exams with or without sleep. Sometimes I even take them in my sleep. The questions are the same as well."

"I don't care," he groaned. "Please, leave me alone!"

"I can't do that, Severus," I replied. He didn't move or respond.

I then realized why the raven had wanted me to go ask him. He probably had no real idea about raven feathers, but he did need someone and some form of companionship. He needed someone to help him through the night, and since the raven couldn't do it himself, he sent me.

I shifted on the floor, laying length-wise in front of the fire. Half of me was warm while the other half lost heat. I lit a fire in one of the cauldron stands, which solved my problem. I then used my wand to levitate two potion books for my head. I wasn't leaving, and I was going to make sure I was comfortable while I stayed.

Two hours later, I was half-asleep from the warm fires. Professor Snape was snoring at his desk, and I realized that my cue had sounded. I stood, shaking off the sleepiness by extinguishing both fires. The instant coolness was like a nice cup of tea, and I felt just as jittery.

I opened the door, crossing my arms instinctively when I first saw the drooling professor stooped over his desk in a rather uncomfortable position.

"Professor, I do believe beds were invented for sleeping," I whispered, making sure my tone was just loud enough to wake him but not to jostle him awake. It worked, and he opened his eyes wearily. When he saw me, he sighed heavily. "I won't leave you alone, Professor. Go to bed. I'll help you."

"You most certainly will not. You're out of bed past curfew. Ten points from Slytherin," he murmured. I scoffed at him.

"You and I are just alike, Severus: Neither one of us will ever understand why anyone else gives a damn about us," I said darkly. I then walked further down the hallway, which allowed me to see his messy room for the first time. I lit a fire in his fireplace and turned back to him. "The room will be warm now. Come along," I said sternly.

"Why are you such a bother and a nuisance?" he hissed, moving his chair to better see me without standing up.

"No one else feels that way, Professor. In fact, I only exist to those who grade my papers. Everyone else, even the students, ignore me. If I'm a nuisance, then so is air because it acts just the same," I replied. He scoffed at me, putting his head in his hands and leaning over his desk.

I walked to him, quietly standing just out of his reach.

"Professor, you haven't been taking care of yourself. I'm not one to talk, but you need something. I don't know if you just need a good night's sleep, a good cup of tea, or a good conversation, but you need something. I don't care if you don't tell me: I've come to the conclusion that I might as well not even exist to this school because it certainly doesn't want me. But right now, you'll do what I say. Go to bed and rest, and have a good breakfast in the morning," I whispered sternly. He glanced up to me when I mentioned myself. I shook my head to him while I finished. For good measure, I added, "And don't try to turn this on me. I'm aware I need help, but since no one cares to provide it..."

He shook his head at me, looking back to his desk.

"I've got important things to do. Sleep can wait," he whispered.

"Apparently it can't," I grinned. "Go, Professor, or I'll bother you all night and disappear in the morning, leaving a note to make sure you get the blame. You don't need that kind of attention, and neither do I."

"And how do you know what kind of attention I do or don't need?" he asked angrily.

"I've heard some interesting rumors about you from the portraits. She won't tell me much else, but she did tell me the big one. Unless you want the other professors to revolt against you, I suggest you listen to me and keep me around. I may not be fully needed, but I'm needed enough."

After a few more tries, he finally stood and went into the bedroom, slamming the door in my face to make sure I wouldn't follow him. I wasn't going to: The man did need his privacy. But I did listen to make sure he was in bed properly before I returned to my room.

As I walked past his desk on my way out, I instinctively looked at its surface. Whatever he'd been looking at was gone now, but evidence of his moments alone were still splattered around the desk. His tears had even caused the ink to run on a few of his documents, and I carefully mended them with a spell I'd learned years before.

When I was finished, I hurried off to my room, knowing no one would see me. I settled into bed after lighting my fire with my fingers. I didn't realize until morning that the fire was at full-power for the first time since last October. I smiled when I awakened, producing a fireball in my hands. The raven squawked below me, but it wasn't an angry or hungry squawk. Whatever I had done the night before did something for my abilities, but I had no idea what.


	16. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

With my fire abilities back, I knew to check my other skills. My mind's eye was clearer, and I could easily transport both myself and items from place to place. This made me ecstatic, and I could barely handle my emotions the next morning.

Thanks to my abilities, I was able to provide the raven with better-quality meals. I even got him an owl cage from the post tower, but it was too small, so I sent it back. Either way, he chirped at my gesture, pecking at the fresh bread loaf I'd retrieved with a happy look on his beak.

But I had questions for the bird, questions I decided not to ask Professor Snape. He was in his own world at the moment, and I decided not to invade it again, though I planned on moving back to my loft during the summer holidays. While I liked having a room to myself, I wanted to keep a closer eye on him. I wasn't necessarily looking for information, but I did want to know that he was okay, and being an open floor above him would give me that peace of mind.

I knew something was up with him when I entered my potions class. He immediately called me into his office, before I could even put my things down. I withheld a puzzled glace as he slammed the door behind us.

"What kind of spell did you cast?" he hissed sternly, drawing his wand and shoving it between my eyes. I gave him a puzzled look. "You know what I'm talking about! What did you do?"

"What happened?" I asked, not sure if that was the right question but going with it anyway.

"My dreams were so vivid they hurt. You had to have done it! You must've cast a spell on me!" he said sharply, wagging his wand at me. I gave him a strange look and calmly walked backwards away from him. But he was determined, and he followed me.

"I haven't cast any spells. Was it something you ate? Maybe some bad tea?" I asked. He slammed his hand into a stack of books, sending them everywhere.

"You did too! I've never had an off meal or spoiled tea do such magic! It was you!" he yelled.

"Watch your tone: They'll hear you screaming and think you've lost it," I scolded softly. He growled at me: He was too angry to care about what anyone else thought. "Professor, I honestly did no such thing. It had to have been someone else."

"You lie!" he hissed, obeying my wish to keep quieter, even if his wand was so close to my forehead that I could feel the energy it gave off.

"I would never lie to you. I have no reason to anyway: I didn't cast any spells," I said sternly.

He turned away sharply, pacing a few steps away from me. Whatever happened last night had affected him, and he was quite upset. And I knew that I had nothing to offer him, so I merely waited for him to decide his next move.

But it was decided for us by some loud noises from the classroom. Someone had knocked over a cauldron, probably in rough horseplay. Severus stormed from his office, careful to hide his wand when he did. But his anger was still unleashed, and the Gryffindor house lost a hundred points for mischief. A broom also landed in their hands, meaning the cauldron had burst when it hit the floor.

While the student or students cleaned, Professor Snape returned, closing the door firmly behind him and bringing his attention back to me again.

"I've done my research on American witches. It was the kind of thing they could do, the kind of thing you could do," he said darkly and quietly, his wand directly in front of my eyes again.

"I couldn't use those abilities last night," I whispered. "If you would've listened to me over the past months, you'd know this."

"Then how did this happen?" he exclaimed.

"I don't know, but whatever happened affected me too. My powers are back to full-strength. And I did not perform any spells to cause this or I would've done it sooner," I said sternly. He shook his head, turning away to pace again. "And if I did cast a spell, why would I cast it on you? You haven't been exactly perfect for the past few months, but I don't hold it against you. I still don't know what happened to you, but I know..."

"It didn't happen to me," he whispered sternly, turning away from me completely as he cut me off mid-sentence. I waited for him to speak since his words were obviously more important. "How could you be here for twenty years and not pick up a newspaper every once in a while? It's been the headline ever since, and people keep speculating about 'the boy who lived'. I hate that James Potter, and I hate his son just as much!" he hissed, slapping down another stack of books.

So Lily had given birth to James's son, and something had happened to them all, I speculated.

"How dare Dumbledore say I should care for him when he comes of age. I want nothing to do with that atrocious brat!" he spat. He was in his own world now: It was like I wasn't there at all. "But oh, he has Lily's eyes! I care so much about her eyes, you wretched man! I want her! She should've lived, not him!" he hissed darkly, running past me for the storage room. He stormed up the stairs, leaving me to deal with the information I just uncovered.

I decided he needed someone to comfort him before he completely went out of control. After using my mind's eye to check on the class, I discovered they had an assignment to do, which just left Professor Snape in the loft. He was balled up in my old bed, so I quietly appeared just behind him.

He was definitely sobbing, though he was still muttering insults at James Potter under his breath. I moved closer to him, and he felt my presence.

"You get away from me!" he hissed, turned around and drawing his wand again. "You knew this would happen and you did nothing to stop me! You told me about your premonitions, after the events had happened! You're worthless!" he said through gritted teeth.

"I didn't know what would happen or I would've tried to stop it!" I pleaded. He stood, rushing towards me, wand drawn. "I'm telling you the truth! All I saw was someone standing in a storm on a hillside. It kept coming back over and over, along with a feeling of doom. But I saw nothing else! I didn't see what happened!"

"Stop it with your lies!" he bellowed, his voice echoing through the room. I froze the entire room below, knowing they shouldn't hear this. He noticed my hand movements and shoved his wand into my throat. "What did you just do? What did you just do?" he screamed.

"I froze the class so they couldn't hear! You're being too loud!" I yelled back. This did nothing to please him.

"You and your dirty black magic!" he spat.

"What's that supposed to mean? At least I didn't spend my seven years at high school using homemade curses against my enemies," I spat, knowing that was a low blow. James Potter would've done the same, but he simply didn't have the mastery that Severus did. The various memories of Severus defeating James flashed before my eyes.

Suddenly, he reeled back, collapsing on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" he murmured, looking around the room wildly. I gave him a strange look as the last memory flashed. When it was gone, he looked back to me angrily.

"You saw that to?" I asked. He gave me a stern look. If he was going to actually attack me, now would be the time, but he seemed to be slightly calmer.

"Why do you still remember that far back? I've all but forgotten those years," he murmured.

"I connected with all of you. I grew up with all of you, even if I haven't grown up," I replied sadly, moving to the floor with him. "I still connect with all of you. That's why I want to know what happened with whoever, and I want to know what happened with you."

"I don't have to tell you," he grunted, turning away. I leaned forward and touched his shoulder. He didn't even glance at my hand.

"I think you should. Maybe this is a sign that you should trust me. And truly, I don't blame the world if its pushing us together. I know that you're the only one who can help me, and I trust you with that honor. Now you should return the favor. What's going on with you, Severus? Start from that night," I whispered.

He broke down again, telling me his story in large, gasping breaths. I could barely decipher his words, but they gradually came together. James and Lily had been murdered by Him, a Lord Voldemort. Severus had been working with him, and he pleaded for her life, but it didn't work: He went after the family anyway.

But something had gone wrong. Though James and Lily perished, their son did not. And not only did he live, he defeated this Lord Voldemort, but not fully.

"There are still followers. They're trying to band together and stand behind him in his death. They think He'll come back one day, and so does everyone else. People are terrified, and their going after us," he explained, his breaths ragged.

"Why are you still with them?" I asked. He shook his head sternly: He couldn't put his reasons into words.

I nodded to him, forcing him to make eye contact with me.

"I'll support you," I whispered. "I trust that you aren't as evil as they say, and I want to stay behind you. But you need to keep supporting me too. I'm an American witch, not some black magician. I would never do anything to hurt you or anyone else here, no matter who deserves it. I think I'm past being angry: I'm simply fed up. And I need your help to sort things out."

He nodded, glancing over the rail of the loft. I did the same: The class was still frozen.

"I'm going to unfreeze them. I need you to yell 'a hundred points from Slytherin' and send me to Dumbledore's office. I'll go, but you need to stay and be with the class. Look frazzled, but stay calm. Things will work out," I smiled.

"You'll come back later?" he asked.

"If that's what you want. I may even bring my raven," I replied. He nodded, watching as I unfroze the class.

"A hundred points from Slytherin!" he screamed. "And go to Dumbledore's office! He'll certainly want to hear of this!"

I obeyed, running from the room. Students stared, but they had no idea what had really gone on in that loft. And after using my mind's eye to see what Severus did afterwards, he made sure my plan fell into place properly.

As I fed the raven part of my lunch, I smiled to him. I felt things would be alright between us, even if there was less than a month left of classes. I didn't know what summer would bring, but I didn't want to think of that right now. I had my ally back, and I planned to get as much done as possible.


	17. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

After dinner, I used my mind's eye, and its new clearer picture, to see if Professor Snape was in his office. When I realized he was, I called for an owl cage again. The raven gave me a strange look until I cast a spell on the cage, which made it the perfect size for anything I needed to place inside it. The raven went in without any discontented squawking, and he was happy when I transported us both to Professor Snape's classroom. We were immediately ushered into his office, and the door was closed behind us.

"I want to start by apologizing for my earlier behavior," he murmured. Before he could go on, I held up my hand and smiled. He nodded, clearing his throat and handing me a mug of warm tea. "I...I need to stop underestimating your potential, as does Dumbledore. He and I had an argument just before you returned to regular classes. He hoped you would leave here. He just doesn't know what to do with you, and neither did I."

"You know what to do with me now?" I asked. He nodded sternly, passing me a book. "Is this from the restricted section?" I asked. He smirked lightly, holding in a chuckle.

"My position with the Dark Lord and His followers gives me certain privileges. This is from the library of the Malfoy family, and they let me have it after a meeting we had there recently. They have no use for items, yet they have them anyway," he muttered. I sensed some frustration with the family, but I let him continue. "Now, the title is misleading. It suggests that the book is about Britain's magical history, but it's really the history of the American witch from the point of view of an American witch, one of the first.

"The third chapter mentions a loss of power experienced by a member of their family. She had a major illness, then recovered. But not soon after, she experienced extreme premonitions that caused her to lose consciousness for several days. When she awakened, her powers were useless, and they remained that way for several months.

"She became deeply depressed and reclusive, and no matter what her family tried to do to rejuvenate her, nothing worked. Then she received a message about a raven, one with special feathers that had a broken wing. She found it, helped it recover, and kept it as her pet.

"But that isn't the end of her story. It continues in a later chapter when the mother goes to another member of the community, someone who wasn't an American witch. But she did trust him, and when he finally returned her trust, her powers returned. It's almost like they were linked and destined to meet," he murmured, shaking his head slightly. He was deep in thought.

"You trusted me before I met with you," I said quietly. He shook his head, but I objected: "My powers returned before I met with you, and before I knew you trusted me again. Something else must've happened, perhaps the night before?"

"But I didn't trust you at all. I thought you had cursed me," he replied.

"Deep down you must have, but...that's not the point. The point is that this was all planned from the start," I smiled. He shook his head slightly, turning to a later page.

"That American witch went on to do wonderful things, but only after she had become a village Elder. In their village, Elder status was determined by age. At the moment, you're stuck at thirteen. Even if you continue on your path of greatness, until the curse is broken, you'll never reach your full potential. And we don't know that you're fully invincible. Most people our age only experience minor health problems, many of which are caused from our lifestyles. You might have underlying illnesses later without realizing. You may even die at the proper time, with or without warning," he explained.

"What are your suggestions or thoughts?" I asked. He shrugged, sitting down and leaning back in his chair.

"I was hoping you would give me permission to read through your old journals, unless you'd rather do it yourself."

"How far back should I go?"

"To the beginning," he replied. "If you would rather do it, I'm alright with that, but you need to think of it with a new set of eyes. There could be underlying clues that you never noticed before because you were thinking of other things."

"Should I spend my summer doing this? There have to be a hundred journals total, and maybe twenty-five or so are from those first six years."

"I like that idea, but we need to work quickly," he responded, handing me a piece of parchment. "Have you already started your letter to me for the following year?"

"I have. I'll add our findings to it later on tonight," I whispered. He nodded, sipping his tea. "What happened to the raven in the story?" I asked.

"He was forever loyal. He's mentioned later when she passes away. He transforms into a tree of some sort soon after."

"Was her element earth?" I asked. He gave me a puzzled look. "Every American witch has a special element that represents what their specialized powers are. The witch I was named for has wind as her element...or had. I am fire, and I've read of water witches. Some even have ice instead of fire, or weather instead of earth."

"Have you considered using a different name since yours doesn't represent your powers?" he questioned. I shook my head sternly.

"I inherited the name, and I inherited my powers. If my name was supposed to be changed, I'll never know: I doubt my family is even still living anymore."

"Have you tried contacting them?" he asked. I shook my head softly. "Why not?"

"No one recognized me here between the years. I'd sit in the same seat always, but no one noticed that I was the same girl year after year. I thought the same could happen with them: I still have the same handwriting, but I'm not the same person to Hogwarts. So what if I wasn't the same to them? Knowing that I wasn't would've crushed me back then, and now is no different. I'd love to see, and I've thought of using my abilities to check on them, but...I'm justifiably afraid," I responded quietly, warming my hands with the tea.

The raven chirped softly, trying to comfort me. Severus smirked eying him closely.

"I wish I could communicate with him, though he has mastered the art of body language," I smiled. "Do you know any potions or spells?"

"No, but I'll look for you. And you can keep the book. I haven't finished reading it, but I feel you'll get more use out of it than me."

"Thank you," I nodded, sending it into the loft with my abilities. I told him where I placed it, and he nodded quietly. "I have high hopes for the coming year," I grinned. He nodded in agreement.

"Just...gently remind me next year if I've forgotten."

"I will. Is there anything in particular that I should mention, or will a nice letter be enough?" I asked.

"The letter should be enough, but if it's not, then...mention some recent events in a tactful way. That should allow me to remember, but if not...go further back. Maybe use your memory power to get me thinking on the right path," he grinned.

"I guess it is a new ability. I'll have to practice it more."

"Try it now. Is there anything in particular that you'd like for me to see?" he asked. I thought for a moment, then nodded.

I thought back to his fourth year. He was in the library working at a table, and I was prowling around a nearby bookcase. I dropped a book, causing a loud noise. He hissed a loud "SHH!" at me, glaring at me. But I could tell he was upset about something.

I felt myself reenter that moment, and I felt him go with me.

_"Are you alright? You don't look so good," I murmured, moving closer to him. He pulled his materials away from me._

_ "I'm fine," he said sternly, shoving his head back into his book. But he glanced back, curious about me. "What does a younger student like yourself have to offer someone like me if there was something wrong? Go on, now," he said after I paused to think._

_ "What lesson are you working on? I might be able to help," I offered. He scoffed._

_ "Don't be so cocky, child," he said darkly, internally laughing in my face. I stared him in the eye: I was standing my ground. "I'm studying transfiguration spells. I can't get this spell to work right."_

_ "That's because you're pronouncing it wrong. The origin of this word lies in Arabic. You're pronouncing it with an English accent, so it's not working," I smiled. He didn't say anything, but he quietly lifted his wand and aimed at his rat. He said the spell, careful to pronounce the word differently. It worked._

_ "How did you know this?" he asked. He didn't want to believe that the advice of a younger student had helped him._

_ "I've had the time to study magic in my seemingly-short years here. If you knew the truth, it would surprise you," I replied softly._

_ "Then tell me the truth," he whispered, a hint of darkness in his voice._

_ "You won't remember it," I said sternly, walking away. He hadn't remembered me yet, so I knew it wasn't worth it._

"I remember that," Severus murmured as we left the scene. "I shouldn't have been so harsh to you."

"You were not harsh. I looked thirteen while you were fifteen. Why should you believe me? Besides, I'd been ignored by so many people. Just talking to you was a blessing," I replied.

"Why do people ignore you?" he asked. I shrugged softly.

"No one notices me now, and I've eaten with them, showered with them, even sat with them in the common room. I'm invisible to them. It's like they know I'm different."

"I'll keep that in mind while I research curses. This is obviously one with multiple levels and multiple problems."

"I agree," I nodded, finishing my tea and looking to the raven, who was asleep. "I need to name him, but I haven't been inspired by anything. I'm sure he'll tell me in time, if I listen close enough."

Severus agreed as footsteps sounded in the hallway. I quickly transported the raven back into his cellar, releasing him from his cage in the process. I finished this just in time to see Dumbledore enter the office.

"Oh, you have a visitor. Don't leave, Breeze. You'll need to hear this too," Dumbledore said with a light-hearted tone. He quickly closed the door behind him though, and I knew this was important. "I found a Breeze from about a hundred years ago at a sister school, one for girls. Does this look familiar?" Dumbledore asked, handing me a very old page from a very old book.

My name was in the middle of the page, but a photograph sat at the top of the page. I eyed it carefully, scanning the crowd trying to find myself. But I wasn't there, and I looked up to Dumbledore to mention this.

"I'm aware that you're not in the photograph, but I was hoping a family member would be," Dumbledore suggested. I thought of Aunt Breeze, but she would be too young to be in this photograph. And I didn't know anyone else with that name in the family.

"No one that I can think of," I murmured. "How many years ago was this exactly?"

"My math says eighty-eight," he replied, eying a note he'd made at the top of the parchment.

I instantly froze Dumbledore, making Severus look at me sharply.

"The boy who lived, he's not quite a year old, correct?" I asked. He nodded. "He'll be here in twelve years then?"

"I assume so. What's this about?"

"Maybe this is a sign. If I can hold out for twelve years, then the curse might unwind itself!" I exclaimed. Severus shook his head skeptically. "Every curse has an end-date, doesn't it?"

"But how is that a sign? The writer couldn't possible know about this."

"You're right, but what if it has to do with the year? Twelve years is a hundred years since a Breeze attended a British school in the area. What if the curse has a life of a hundred years?"

"But you'd have to experience the hundred years, wouldn't you?" he asked. I shrugged quietly, and he nodded. "Put that in your letter. Now unfreeze him. It's too strange seeing him like this."

After making sure he was in the proper position, I unfroze Dumbledore.

"It'll be a hundred years soon," I whispered. Dumbledore nodded softly.

"But I wanted you to know I found her in case that means anything," Dumbledore replied. We both nodded in thanks. "Well, I apologize for interrupting. Carry on."

After Dumbledore had left, I nodded to Severus and went back to my room. I finished drafting the letter that night, and I carefully placed it within my things so that I could find it later. I doubt that I would forget its contents, but I didn't want to chance it. Things were too serious to start forgetting details now.


	18. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

With final exams approaching, Severus and I were too busy to have nightly talks, or at least he was too busy. My classes were far from challenging, and I even wrote journal entries during class rather than take notes I'd already taken before. It felt like I was doing worthless things just to pass the time, but I knew deep-down that all I had to do was wait long enough and the curse would be broken.

But sometimes it was hard to see the bright side of things. The night before final exams began, the Slytherin bathrooms were flooded by two prankster spirits, and the water slowly seeped into other rooms. My cellar was one of those rooms, and I quickly froze the water with my abilities and cleared it of all valuables, including the raven.

With nowhere to place the items in my room, I sent them to my loft area. I also went there myself, knowing the water would probably enter the room sooner or later. Sure enough, when I finally unfroze the water, it rushed into the cellar, filling it to the top with water. It gradually began seeping out from under the stone hatch until it finally came off completely.

The entire dungeons were evacuated, and students had to sleep in the Great Hall while the problem was being fixed. This meant that Severus was up all night trying spells to repair the pipes. I watched him continually fail with my mind's eye, and his frustration spilled from the scene and into my thoughts, as well as his tiredness. He hadn't been getting enough sleep for some time, and I knew it was having adverse effects.

Hours after his ordeal began, I tried something new with my memory ability. I projected myself into his mind, and I asked him if there was anything I could do to help. When he calmed himself from the scare, he was able to reply using his subconscious.

'We need someone to cut off the main valve and divert the pipe away from this bathroom. Then we can get to a repair, but not with all of this water coming into the room,' he whispered. I felt his words shiver: He must've been quite cold.

'I'm on it,' I replied to him, pulling myself from him and tracking down the main pipe with my mind's eye. When I found it, I followed it towards the dungeons. I quickly found the pipe, and I transported myself into the tight place it was in.

Using my fire abilities, I melted the pipe completely, which caused me to become soaked from what was left of the now broken pipe, but at least the dungeons would become dry again.

I went back to Severus's mind. He was now watching the water recede, and he said a quiet thanks to me as he waded to the broken pipes. When they were fixed, he told me to fix the pipe.

'I don't know if I can, but I'll try,' I said, picking up the broken section of pipe and placing it where it went before. I then used my fire abilities to weld the two together, which worked. I then used my mental abilities to bend the mended area around the pipe's interior, and I used heat to meld them together. Steam rose all around me as the water pouring through the pipe became heated. I send a warning to Severus that the water coming through would be hot, and he took the necessary precautions to make sure no one was using the water.

When I was finished, I fell back and panted. I was exhausted, but at least the repair had been made.

After getting into some dry clothes, I poked my head into Professor Snape's room. He was already in bed in front of a roaring fire. I could still hear his teeth chattering, and I quietly sent a large fireball into the fire place. The sudden wave of heat caused him to look up with alarm, but his concerned gaze quickly faded.

"I don't know what you did, but I'd like to thank you again," he murmured.

"Does anyone know it was me?" I asked. He shook his head. "Good," I grinned. "Good night."

He got back under the covers in response, and I quickly did the same.

But morning came way too soon, and I felt sleepiness drag my spirit down. I didn't let this weakness show, and I aced my finals with hours to spare in each one. But at least the year was done, and I could now focus on my old journals.

I started with the first, and I curled up in Professor Snape's reading loft beside a window the overlooked the lake. Most of the first pages were about my first days at Hogwarts, when the entire idea of magic was magical. But I was soon upset, it seemed: I had no friends even then.

_**Only another first-year by the name of Severus Snape seems to pay any attention to me. He sat by me at lunch today, but I could tell he was avoiding someone. When I first had that thought, I felt something wet hit me on the back. It was meant for Severus, I knew: The boy who threw it seemed to apologetic for it to be for anyone but him. He hissed at Severus, and Severus merely stared back.**_

_** I asked why that boy was so mean to him, and he replied, "You probably understand." I didn't, and I still don't, but I nodded anyway. He seemed to need a friend, and I need a friend, so I knew to agree.**_

_** I still don't know what's going on between them, but I hope to find out soon.**_

The next pages were about Severus and James, and how they always seemed to be feuding over something. Mostly Severus only did things in retaliation, but he always got into trouble for it. I had asked him about it at one point:

_**I asked him why they never got into trouble, and he merely shook his head.**_

_** "But I have a plan," he smirked. He showed me a flyer for the Dueling Club, which was for second-years. I told him he wasn't old enough, and he let out a single dry chuckle. "For next year, Breeze. I can wait that long. It'll give me time to plan."**_

_** He'd been writing his own spells, he said, and he showed me stacks of parchment that he'd made to keep track of them all. He told me he was careful about using them and creating them, but only so he didn't harm himself. He said James was fair game. After seeing what that boy had done to him, I had to agree.**_

I barely remembered that conversation, but seeing the entry sent chills through me. Severus's homemade spells had come up before with his journal that I found, but this particular entry felt different. He had trusted me enough to admit that some of the spells were very powerful, and probably very dangerous.

"Are you alright?" Snape asked. I gasped quietly, putting down the journal. "Are you alright?" he repeated.

"You scared me," I whispered. He apologized softly, setting a mug of tea on the table beside me. "Um...I found something useful."

"Go on," he said when I didn't finish my thought immediately. I nodded, shifting into a more comfortable position in my chair.

"During your first year, you admitted to me that you were creating spells to go after James, spells that you needed to be careful with. Did you use any of the especially dangerous ones?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I used some, but none of my secret weapons."

"I...I want to see them," I whispered. He gave me a strange look.

"I haven't seen them in years. I wouldn't even know where they are," he replied, stirring his own mug of tea and taking a small sip.

"I can find them with my mind's eye, I'm sure. I just want to know what you were doing in case someone else found them and tried to use them against me."

"I take you found someone who was after you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"James hit me once when he was trying to throw something at you, but he was apologetic, meaning he was either actually sorry, or he was afraid of me. You're the only one who spoke to me then, at least so far."

"How far are you into it?" he asked. I reopened the journal and found a date for him. I showed it to him, and he nodded. "When do you think you'll be through with that volume?" he asked.

"Tonight probably. I'll stop by and give it to you."

"Was there anything else interesting?" he asked. I thought for a moment, then nodded.

"You used my name. I haven't seen any entries about professors using it, but I wrote down parts of a conversation we had, and you called me Breeze. I'll make note of anyone else who uses it in case that comes up later."

He nodded, standing to walk away. He was just checking on me, I thought, as I picked up the journal again. I found my place again and kept reading.

Only that entry was very important, and I quickly felt myself growing a little frustrated. I knew it was too soon to give up though: Another important entry was in those journals somewhere, and we planned to find it.


	19. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Summer vacation came almost silently. A thunderstorm occurred the night before the students left, which helped drown out the cheers and squeals of students who were very eager to leave. I listened to them throughout the night, or at least until the professor regained control. The winning house of the year (Ravenclaw) had already been announced, but many professors screamed their promise of removing points for the next year's competition into the rowdy common rooms of the different houses.

But I merely listened to the excitement without feeling much myself. Aside from the exhilaration of seeing lightening flash just outside the window, I had nothing to be excited about. I planned on staying at Hogwarts the entire time, though I would board the train in the morning with everyone else to keep up appearance, something I'd been doing since my abilities were strong enough to do it properly.

Professor Snape didn't agree with this ritual, but when morning arrived, he said nothing as I boarded the train.

No one else noticed me either. I was the only student without luggage, yet no one said a word as I walked into the bathroom, one of the first to go, entered the stall, stood on the toilet, and transported myself back to Hogwarts before the train had even left the station. I had returned well before even the professors who had been assigned to see everyone off, just as planned.

I immediately took up reading my journals again, something I'd spent the past weeks doing. Even though I was now into my third year in Hogwarts, my second year as a second-year, nothing else had come up that was as important as that first journal, the one where Severus and I had occasional conversations, all of which were important.

But as I thumbed through the current journal, I heard Severus reenter the office and enter the storage room. Moments later, he was at the top of the stairs, two journals in-hand.

"I have something you should see," he said sternly, laying the journals across my desk, opening them each. I went over to him and looked down at them. "There's a missing week. You mention nothing of being away when you return, but an entire week is unaccounted for."

"Those journals are thin too," I whispered, eying them carefully. "I must've misplaced the one that falls between the two. It was probably a busy week, so it filled all the pages."

"If you find that journal, I think it'll answer your questions, and help me decipher your curse. Do you know where it could be?" he asked. I shook my head.

"And if it was in the cellar, it would be destroyed now. The entire room flooded. I even had to repair the stone covering it because the water cracked it," I murmured, walking around in thought. Severus was too busy fidgeting to pace, but he would have if he were any calmer.

"I think you should stop reading and spend your days searching for it. It's more important that the rest. I just know it," he said quickly. I nodded, hearing footsteps from below. Severus quickly reentered his office, just in time for Dumbledore to knock on its door. "Come in, Sir," Severus called. I heard him sit at his desk: He'd probably picked up a quill as soon as he sat down, trying to appear busy.

"I noticed that Breeze left on the train. Has she returned home for the summer?" Dumbledore asked.

"I saw her myself, but she never mentioned anything to me."

"I thought you were speaking to her more and trying to figure out her case," Dumbledore exclaimed. Judging by the sounds, he was helping himself to Severus's kettle, and he placed a few cubes of sugar in the bottom of a mug.

"I have been, but we haven't found anything particularly interesting. Maybe she wanted to leave to find out more information, maybe she just wanted to get away. I can never decipher her actions, Albus. I've told you this."

"Will you be returning to the Malfoy household for meetings?" Dumbledore asked after the kettle screamed and he poured himself a mug-full of water. "You can tell me about what you're doing, Severus. I may not understand why you've decided to continue, but I can be curious."

"In mid-July," Severus whispered, clearing his throat. "I don't tell you what's going on as not to alarm you."

Dumbledore chuckled, taking a seat and stirring his tea. "Severus, nothing can alarm me after all these years. I think it would alarm me more if they weren't continuing their dark ways. They are still continuing Voldemort's work, aren't they?"

"Of course, and they expect you'll counter them. Malfoy is worried that his son won't be allowed here because of his position as a Death Eater. I've assured him the school has never cared about the affiliation of the parents, but he's still up in arms about it."

"Have you told him that he has twelve years to watch us?" Dumbledore asked. "I know others have children that are older than him, and I plan on allowing them inside. I know I can't change where they come from, but I can try to teach them the right ways while they're here. I can also control their behavior, and that of their parents, while they're here. You have no such power, no matter how high up the food chain you are."

"You have valid points, Albus, but sometimes I feel you downsize the problem. These are people who wish to kill you and everything you represent. Merely playing babysitter to their children will do nothing for your cause."

"I'm aware of things, Severus. You underestimate me! I know they wish to do harm to me and the school. That's why I plan on making security increases each year until I feel we're safe. I know you'll have to report on my changes, so I plan on not telling you everything to keep you safe."

"Don't worry about me," Severus scoffed.

"You have important duties here as well, and I don't want to lose you. And think of the children you need to help. Breeze and Harry need your protection, and-"

"Harry needs nothing from me!" Severus spat.

"We've been over this: You will protect him when he arrives. But, Breeze needs you as well, if you'd like to focus on her. I've noticed you browsing in the restricted section lately. I hope you are using those books wisely. Some of them are quite dangerous."

"I'm aware," Severus whispered monotonously. Dumbledore sipped his tea and seemed to smile at him.

"You are aware of so much. I hope you take a week or so to yourself too. You need to catch up on your sleep. Filch told me about your late-night rounds. I'd ask you to stop them completely, but I know better than to ask you to do things," Dumbledore grinned. "I need to get back now, and I'll return your mug later."

Moments later, Dumbledore was gone. I took a deep breath and looked to the stack of journals I had sorted months before. I knew the missing journal wasn't there, and I didn't know where else to look. Seeing that the school was still full of professors, I decided not to look elsewhere. It was just too dangerous.


	20. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

I spent my first few days roaming the restricted section by night and sleeping by day. I wanted to look for an invisibility spell that would allow me to roam as I pleased without anyone bothering me, but I had no idea where to look. And since it was my first time being fully nocturnal, it was horrible adjusting to the new hours.

By the third day, I decided it simply wasn't worth it. Most of the professors would be leaving within the next few weeks, which would give me plenty of time to look for possible old hiding places. I might as well be well-rested by the time they all left.

I started my fourth day very early: I wasn't used to sleeping at night again, so it was back to adjusting. I made a cup of tea using the fire place, then I checked on the raven, who was asleep in his cage. He chirped when he dreamed sometimes, and now was no exception. I smiled as I stirred my tea. This raven was definitely a gift, I thought, sitting on my bed and watching the sun rise.

When it was finally up, so was the rest of the school. Professors were walking all over, all of them talking loudly. It felt like school hadn't ended by all the sound they made, and I felt my stomach go into knots. They were all acting like this for a reason, I thought, and I kept my ears open for any important information.

After having a light breakfast with the raven, I sent our dishes back to the kitchen using my abilities. I felt strange suddenly, and my senses went on edge.

The school was silent. Whatever happened earlier must've been the precursor to an important meeting, I thought, but I couldn't remember a time when all professors were kept during summer break for an important meeting of any type, aside from department meetings or house meetings for when new professors came.

Something was up, and I needed to find out what.

I appeared to Amelia, once I found her again with my mind's eye. She'd been moved into storage, and it took me a few moments to find her. Not only was she silent, she was sobbing loudly, something I'd never heard from her portrait, so it threw off my search.

She was immediately calling out to me, begging for us to go somewhere private. I transported us into the cellar, and despite the musty smell and dampness, she nodded with my choice, especially once I lit a fire ball.

"Oh, Breeze, it's horrible!" she sobbed, shaking her head fiercely. She blew her nose loudly into a handkerchief before looking back up to me. "Dumbledore is allowing a Death Eater to stay in this school. They kill people!" she shrieked, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Who?" I asked.

"Snape! One of the teachers found a writing that confirms he murdered someone. He's killed before, Breeze! You have to stay away from him!" she begged, trying to grab me from inside the frame.

"Wha...why would his past matter?"

"His past? His past?" she screamed. "Don't you get it? He's still one of them! He's still a follower of the_ Dark Lord_," she whispered. "You need to stay away from him, Breeze. Please, please tell me you'll stay away from him!"

"I need to talk to him first."

"Why would you do that?" she screamed. "No! Run away now while you still can!"

"He trusts me, and I plan on hearing him out, if he's still allowed on school grounds. Is that what the meeting's about?"

"Meeting? What meeting? All I know is they took me down a few days ago and put me in that horrible storage room. Please put me up somewhere nicer. I can't bare the darkness!" she begged, beginning to cry again.

"I'll do what I can, but I'm still in the loft now. When my room flooded, I moved back there, and he agreed. He's been helping me with the curse, which is why I trust him so much. If he wasn't trustworthy, he wouldn't want to help me."

"I don't care if your points are valid. He's murdered, Breeze!" she hissed fiercely, her tears fading again.

"Do you even know the circumstances?" I asked fiercely. She gasped.

"Are you implying that I don't know what I'm speaking of?"

"No, it's just that you've jumped to such a harsh conclusion very quickly. I just want to know if it's justifiable, or are you letting the professors influence you?"

"But they said...you know, you have a valid point, Breeze. I'll apologize when he's cleared," she nodded, looking around the room. "I pray you're not going to leave me here," she scoffed with disgust. I grinned.

"No, I want you in the loft with me, but you're too loud."

At first, she seemed to take offence, but then she laughed loudly at her mistake: Yes, she was too loud to be anywhere near a classroom.

"Why don't I look in the towers for a place? Some of them are empty, and since they're private, I'll be able to visit you."

She nodded at the suggestion, so I used my mind's eye to examine the towers. The only one that seemed appealing was the astronomy tower, but I knew it'd be empty at least until the next term.

After making sure we'd be alone, I transported us there. She giggled at the sensation, her laugh bouncing around the tower's stone walls. She began laughing harder, her small snorts echoing.

"Oh, this is perfect!" she beamed.

"It's not permanent, but it'll do for now. I need to get back now. I'm going to spy on that meeting, and if Severus returns, I'm going to try speaking with him. I can't give up on him so easily, Amelia. He's been my biggest help so far, even more than Dumbledore."

"Fine, but you be careful!" she snapped, wagging her finger at me. She then began laughing at the echoing of her voice. Her laugh still rang in my ears as I reentered the empty loft.


	21. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

I focused my energy on Severus first. I knew he'd be the easiest person for me to spot in a crowd.

But when I found him, he was in an empty room with Filch guarding him. I sighed, breaking my concentration, but I soon regained it and discovered the meeting in the Great Hall.

"We shan't allow a murderer to teach at Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry! It's simply appalling, and it's a danger to our students. If he has indeed killed, then he should indeed be kicked to the street. No man or woman, wizard or witch, should be hear that has criminal experience. And is he or is he not a confirmed member of the Dark Lord's followers? If he is, then he should definitely be removed!" Professor McGonagall hissed.

Many people clapped when she was finished. In fact, a good three-fourths of the room clapped for her. I didn't know if some were just being polite or if they all supported her. But I did know that things were tense and serious, and they had been for a while: Several professor were sweating profusely. In fact, the only calm one seemed to be Dumbledore, who stood from his large chair and approached the podium.

"Now that we've heard from everyone who is against allowed Professor Snape to continue teaching here, would his supporters please approach the stage?" Dumbledore called. I used my mind's eye to scan the room very quickly. No one stood, and I felt my heart drop. "If no one wishes to speak on his behalf, then I have no choice but to-"

I appeared in the back of the room without realizing what I was doing. Dumbledore withheld a gasp: He'd seen me appear, but he didn't see the door open. I'd been caught using my American witch abilities, and I'd been caught eavesdropping by the look of his grin.

"Ms. Breeze, would you like to speak on his behalf?" Dumbledore called to me. Heads turned, and gasps sounded from all directions. One figure stood, and I recognized her as Professor McGonagall.

"Headmaster, you wouldn't possibly let a mere child speak on his behalf. He's been her supporter this whole year: She's been brainwashed!" she exclaimed.

"That may be so, Professor, but since she is here, I wish to let her speak. Breeze?" Dumbledore called.

Slowly, I walked up the main aisle to the podium. The Great Hall was almost ominous without its large banquet tables and some form of decoration items floating above. Usually thousands of candles were there, but now there were merely clouds. It was as if they wanted the ceiling to be as out-of-the-way as possible so they wouldn't distract anyone. How anyone could be distracted in such a meeting was beyond me.

I walked up the steps and stood behind the podium. I was too short to see over it, so a chair was summoned to hold me up. I nodded to the producer, Dumbledore, before turning back to the crowd.

"I have a lot of respect for Professor Snape. I've had a predicament, a lengthy one, that he knew nothing about. The day he began teaching, this predicament was thrown into his lap. I had snapped at Professor McGonagall, and being the disciplinarian she is, he was called into the situation to help punish me.

"But he soon realized there was more to my problem than a bad attitude, and he decided to help me. There was no one else who could, and even Dumbledore hasn't been as big of a help as Professor Snape has been.

"He's the only one that notices, really. The students ignore me, the teachers ignore me, but Professor Snape never did, even during his hard time earlier this year. He knew I was in good hands the entire time, and I trust him to have those instincts in the coming years.

"But he can't help me if he's not here. He can't help me discover the reason I've been stuck like this for twenty years if he's locked in Azkaban for a hundred years. He's no help to anyone like that, and he is indeed a help. While I respected Professor Tanwick, he wasn't harsh enough on us. The seventh-years were never very stressed about his lessons: They knew their fifth-year work was enough. Professor Snape is the opposite: Even the first-years know to pay attention in his class because they'll fail otherwise.

"Professor Snape is the greatest Potions Master this school has ever had, and ever will have. If you decide to remove him over what could be a rumor, or a plot by the Dark Lord's followers to bring him down, then you're burying a good man. He doesn't deserve the treatment he's received over the years, yet people wonder why he's so bitter.

"Professor McGonagall, you wonder why I'm so bitter, and why I acted the way I did that first day. You aren't seeing the entire story, and until you walk a mile in my shoes, you have no right to judge me. The same goes for Professor Snape," I said sternly, looking her directly in the eye.

Half the room clapped when I was finished, and I stepped down from my chair quietly. I nodded to Dumbledore before leaving the stage.

But rather than leave the room, I took a seat on the last row. A few professors looked, but the rest ignored me. I then realized that I didn't need an invisibility charm: My curse already provided it free of charge. I pushed this from my thoughts as Dumbledore returned to the podium.

"Thank you, Breeze," he smiled, winking at me. I nodded to him in return, carefully monitoring the heads in the room. None turned my way. "I've made my decision as to how to handle this situation. Professor Grey, you brought hard evidence that shouldn't be handled lightly. You managed to drum up many professors to support your claims.

"But you provided no more research to back up your claims. Breeze mentioned a very valid point: Until we get the full story of Professor Snape's past, we have no right to judge him. Pending a full investigation by outside sources, Professor Snape may stay at Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Any professor who targets either him or Breeze will be removed immediately. I need my professors to be a strong force that stands together: I will not tolerate my professor singling out one of the others."

The murmurs began after he finished speaking. They didn't agree with his decision, but they had no choice but to accept it.

The room cleared quickly, and when no one was looking, I used my abilities to appear in my loft. The raven chirped happily when he saw me, and I smiled in return, but I had a lot on my mind. Severus might be allowed to stay for the moment, but we both had much bigger problems.


	22. Chapter 21

PART THREE

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

That afternoon, Severus came into my loft. He handed me a mug of tea and sat in my desk chair. At first, he merely sipped his drink without speaking, but then he murmured a faint "Thank you" under his breath. I barely heard him, so I gave him a perplexed look.

"I want to thank you for speaking up. Dumbledore was almost too excited about your abilities to tell me you did, so that made me more proud of you. You didn't have to do that, and you didn't have to call yourself out in front of the entire school," he said softly. I shook my head. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I needed to eventually," I sighed. "I don't think it'll matter though. I'm convinced that the curse causes people to forget about me. You and Dumbledore seem to notice me, as does Professor McGonagall, but no one else does. Even when I sat down, not a head turned in my direction once I faded into the background."

"I disagree, but that's why you're keeping the letter up to date. You'll add today's events to it? I'll never forget them, so it'll be another way to convince me you're from my past," he whispered. I nodded softly, calling for the letter and using my abilities to move the text downwards so I could write the new paragraph. "You didn't have to do it now."

"I should though. It's very important," I replied, calling for my quill and inkwell.

"Breeze, I wanted to talk to you before I left for the summer. I'm being put on trial, and Albus thinks I should accept their agreement to stay in their custody during the investigation. The other death eaters agree with this."

"I wanted to talk to you about that," I said sternly, looking up from my writing. "I heard about your predicament through a portrait. She was so upset with the news that she begged me to push you from my life, saying that you were a murderer and that I shouldn't trust you."

"She was just listening to the professors," he said quickly.

"I told her that. But Severus...I need to know from you. I trust you very much, and I would like for you to return the favor. Have you murdered for the Dark Lord?" I asked. He stood swiftly, walking to the top of the stairs. "Running just confirms their suspicions, and even if you are helpful to me, I will turn on you. If I hear it from your lips, I'll continue to support you."

"I have, and if He returns, I'll have to do it again," he hissed, careful to keep his voice at a whisper. "I had to be in with Him! He was planning on taking out people I cared about, and I had to stop Him. But the time hasn't come yet, and perhaps it never will, but He'll pay."

"But you're giving him privileged information about Hogwarts...," I whispered, shaking my head.

"I'm aware of that. I had to do it to please the Dark Lord and His other followers. Dumbledore is aware that my true allegiance is to him and this school. And you're foolish to ever think any differently."

"As I said, if I hear it from your lips, I'll believe and understand you. I won't tell Amelia anything, though I do plan on visiting her. She's one of my few friends, and she's a part of the school's history. I can't turn on her now."

"I understand. It's okay to not be forthcoming with everything you hear," he murmured, returning to his seat.

"I would like to propose a promise," I said, sitting up carefully as to not spill the ink. "You have to tell the full truth to someone, as do I. I think we should tell each other everything, that way-"

"No, that's a horrible idea!" he interjected. "You don't understand the danger of the people I roam with. They do not care if you're thirteen: They care that you know too much. That is why Hogwarts is so worried about the Death Eaters and their children coming here. People know that these people are ruthless, and their children must be the same way."

"Aren't they going to allow those students to go here?" I questioned, remembering the conversation I overheard between him and Dumbledore.

"They are, but only for the sake of information. And they want to encourage the children of very high-ranked Death Eaters to attend so they will get away from their parents and their ways. They'll be unsuccessful, but they think they will be," Severus murmured, rolling his eyes. "That's why I fear telling my secrets to anyone. I've...I've lost people that I care about for less reasons. If you know information that you shouldn't, they'll surely kill you."

"I'm strong," I said sternly.

"Not strong enough," Severus replied. "But, if you're willing to undergo more training next fall, I'll provide it. I recommend you keep yourself at your best now that things have turned southward. Can you promise me that?"

"Of course," I smiled. "And don't talk like you're never coming back. You'll return: I just know it."

"I thank you for your optimism, but I'm not so sure anymore. If I don't return, you'll have to rely on Dumbledore for help. I heard your speech, and I heard you say that I've been more of a help than he's been, but that's because he hasn't been fully applying himself because he knew I was doing a well enough job. If he has more incentive to focus on your case, he will. He's already helped you quite a bit."

"I'm aware of that, but you seem more interested in me as a person. As you mentioned, he's very excited about knowing of my abilities. That is my only regret about this morning, though he's the only one that noticed. I promise to stay strong if you're not here, but I feel the next year will be very hard indeed."

"It might be worse, but we'll both succeed at whatever we try. As the legend suggests, you are to go on to do great things. Since you haven't done them yet, I'm sure you have much longer to go."

Before I could reply, I heard the door open below. He left his mug on my desk, carefully descending the steps in time to encounter a messenger. He was from the courts in London, and he was taking Severus away. I forced myself not to fight the man: It would just make the situation worse.


	23. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

I spent the next few days watching the professors leave Hogwarts. Because the decision had been made about Severus, and because something had been done about him, they had no reason to stay. Besides, they probably had family somewhere that wanted them to be home.

I knew I had no one left, but I didn't know about Severus. His lone-wolf style could just be a coping mechanism from years of rejection, or he really could be all alone. I never learned about his family when I was younger, and I knew I wouldn't learn now. I hoped to discover his history when he returned, if he returned.

A week after the last professor left, storm clouds covered Hogwarts. It rained for two straight weeks, and I spent each day searching my old room for loose bricks, loose floorboards, and any hidden doors. After doing the same in the cellar numerous times, I started on the loft.

I had to be careful in my loft because of the work happening below. The professors must've decided to re-store all of the potions equipment because of Severus's absence, so people were working below almost constantly, either moving in furniture or taking some out. They left his office and other loft untouched, but I didn't know how they would react if they discovered this secret area.

But all of my efforts were in vain, and my frustration was growing. I needed to find this notebook because it probably held the secret to all of this mess, or at least the events leading up to it. Amelia even agreed that it was important: I had to tell her about the notebook to keep her off the subject of Severus, and to hopefully keep her from cackling too loud. The sound could echo into the corridor below the tower, and I didn't want it to in case Filch or whoever else moved her was still in the school.

The raven was my only true company though. He and I ate every meal together, and he chirped in conversation with me whenever I was in the room. He knew when to keep quiet, and he knew how far he could fly if I released him from the cage. I still hadn't allowed him outside yet, but I hadn't been outside either: The rain continued, and the ground was soaked and muddy.

On Severus's fourth week away, I received a letter. It was delivered by owl, but a London-based crest was on the wax seal used to close it. It was probably from him, and I opened it eagerly.

_**Dear Breeze,**_

_**The London prison isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Dumbledore likely arranged the entire thing just to keep the professors from taking "justice" into their own hands, but I won't dwell on him for too long.**_

_**I expect to be leaving here in a few weeks. There is an important meeting I have to attend, one I am to lead, and I'm sure I'll be released before then. They have found evidence, but testimony from witnesses supposedly clears me from any wrong doing. Who these witnesses are and how they know me still baffles me: I didn't know there were any to begin with because of the secrecy of things.**_

_**You shouldn't reply to me. I merely sent this to let you that I am alright, and that I do still remember you. I'll send you another during or after my meeting as well, if the owl will have it. It's been raining frequently here, and I've heard that Hogwarts is experiencing the same.**_

The letter rambled about the weather and food before abruptly cutting off at the end of a sheet: He'd ran out of paper. He did manage to sign the letter, but the ink had smeared either from the owl or the rain.

It was nice to hear from him, but I wanted to know more. I used the letter to focus my mind's eye on him, and I quickly saw him sitting in a cell.

He was shackled to the wall, and his arms were raw where the iron rubbed his skin. He was still his usual size, but he did seem paler. I noticed there was no window, nor a proper toilet, after a quick scan of the room.

The sight made shivers run through me. He was going through a horrid experience, and I didn't understand why he was being cleared. I assumed it was Dumbledore's connections, like he suggested was the case with his possible release, but I knew deep down that it could just as easily be the doing of high-ranked Death Eaters who had infiltrated-

I cut off the thought in my mind. It terrified me to think such horrible people could be a part of any government, let alone the Ministry of Magic, who were likely conducting the investigation.

I changed the thought to something more positive: The Death Eaters probably had handfuls of "reliable" witnesses that could be deemed trustworthy enough by the Ministry to release Severus without filing charges.

That worked better for me, even if the rumors would still cloud Severus no matter what they decided. Hogwarts was against him, if it hadn't been already, and this new development did not help the situation in the least.

The morning after I received the letter, the sun finally broke through the thick clouds. I went to Amelia's tower with the raven and watched the sunlight dance around the landscape, poking out whenever it could and following the fast-moving break in the clouds until it closed again. I did this until around noon, when the clouds broke for good, revealing a blue sky that caused doubt to form in my mind that it had ever rained at all. A quick glance at the landscape below would change that thought: Small streams had formed due to all of the excess water, and the lake was spilling over its banks in many places.

But the storm had broken, and I felt a sense of peace come over both myself and Severus.

By the next morning, I heard cries of outrage coming from a few of the offices. I thought all the professors had left, but clearly I had misjudged them. A few had remained, and they received the morning papers from their owls. Some were quickly thrown from nearby windows, and I called for one to see what was going on.

Severus had been released, cleared of all charges, and sent back into public the day before. A smile crossed my lips, and the raven squawked happily at the news. But the professors and Amelia sent rage-filled cries from their locations. I wondered how things would be when Severus returned, if he could return peacefully at all.


	24. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

July entered with a vengeance, and the school glowed from the heat. The streams from the June rains were quickly dried and filled with baked, cracked earth. It would easily be the hottest July on record, and all of Britain prayed for the record floods of June to return.

While they prayed for the heat wave to break, I sent quiet prayers to Severus. He would be among the Death Eaters now, and whatever evil a group like that participated in. He would be doing things I probably wouldn't understand, not because I've been in Hogwarts for almost twenty-two years, but because I'd never been around dark magic (aside from my first years when Severus and James sent malicious spells to each other).

Fear was spreading about the existence of the Dark Lord's organized followers. Papers were being thrown from windows almost daily, and I quickly called them into the loft and read them with my morning tea. Each had articles concerning the group, and some of their deeds. They were spreading beyond a single region: They seemed to be everywhere. Even events in Europe, Russia, and America were being linked to the group, and editorials spewed frustration that this group wasn't being stopped.

I realized quickly that they likely couldn't be stopped. In a search of some of the back corridors of the castle (which was for my journal, not what I actually found), I spotted dozens of aged newspapers piled in disorganized stacks. They were from the past decade or so, all of them including attacks that could be linked to the Dark Lord and His followers. At least two hundred were killed, and sometimes as many as ten people were killed in one incident.

The last involving the Dark Lord Himself was on Halloween of the previous year. The Boy Who Lived appeared in the other newspapers, all of which were stacked neatly and tied together with long threads, a neat bow on top. The organization of these specific papers made me realize that someone was still adding to the collection, and they were only interested in positive stories, especially the expert articles stating that the Dark Lord must've been defeated that night, though no one knew what happened in the Potter household aside from the Dark Lord and Harry, neither of whom were around to say a word.

But no newspaper stated where the child was now. I knew he wouldn't be sent to an orphanage, but I had no idea where else he could be.

Because it was dinner time when I found this corridor, I had to go back to my loft to feed the raven. After eating myself, I decided to go back and look for more clues. I took a torch with me this time, and I used my fire power to light it. I used this light to search the rest of the corridor, which seemed to go deep beneath the school.

But as I reached a sharp turn, I knew I wasn't alone. I used my mind's eye to look behind me and ahead of me, but my fear clouded the image. Whoever or whatever it was would simply have to find me and do whatever it wished with me: I had no control.

"Hello?" a voice called. Whoever said it had a heavy accent. I decided not to answer. "Now who'd be down here at this time o' night?" the voice asked.

Heavy, gritting footsteps sounded from in front of me. A shadow appeared next, a huge one. I gasped quietly, walking backwards quickly.

I tripped over a stack of papers, and I quickly blew out the torch to keep it from burning the paper. But the room didn't fall into darkness when I did this: The man, creature, thing had a torch himself, and it shined brightly upon me.

"Who 're you?" he called with surprised, jumping back. He was huge: The top of his hair scraped the ceiling, and his body took up most of the corridor. "Wait, you're a student! Shouldn't you be at 'ome?" he asked.

"I no longer have a home," I murmured, standing and re-lighting my torch with my powers.

"'ow did ya do that?" he exclaimed.

"I'm an American witch. Didn't Dumbledore spread the news by now?" I asked flatly.

"He's said no such thing, dearie. Are you sure you ain't lost?"

"I was looking for something when I found the papers. Whose are they?" I asked. The man obviously wasn't threatening or he would've flattened me by now.

"Why they're mine. Dumbledore wanted me to keep a collection of 'em for meself since I'm a little involved. Oh, I shouldn't have told you that," he muttered, playing with his fingers.

"It's okay. I'm a bit of a secret myself. I've been stuck here for twenty years," I murmured.

"What? But you're so young!"

"I've stayed the same age since my second year. I started in the class with Severus, James, Lily, and that group."

"Really? I never would've guessed!"

"No one seems to notice me. Professor Snape is the first person who seemed to really care. I trust him more than I trust Dumbledore, or anyone else here."

"Even if he's a murderer?" the man gasped. I nodded sternly. "But, he might go after you next!"

"I can hold my own. I'm not just an American witch: I've mastered a lot of wand-based powers too. He's also going to train me if he's allowed back."

"He'll be back when classes start."

"I know that, but it's the other professors I'm worried about. They've been throwing papers from towers and screaming angrily every time something goes right for him. I know he had no allies before, but now he has true enemies."

"That may be true, but he can hold his own, I'm sure," he smiled. "Does he trust you as well?"

"He does, and I'll say nothing else on the subject," I replied sternly. He nodded, moving towards the smallest stack of newspapers. "Are you adding more to the stack?"

"I am. The name's Hagrid by the way. I live near the forest, and Dumbledore is even going to let me teach here soon. He says I have a way with animals, so he's going to let me teach students about them. You should take the class if you can."

"If it's not for second-years, then I can't take it. I'm always a second-year, and I get a new name each year."

"Really?" he gasped, appalled. "Were you cursed or something?"

"We think so, but we haven't figured it out yet. Severus thinks a missing journal of mine from my first second year holds all the answers. Have you found any journals down here? They look like this," I said, calling for one to show him. He moved back a little when it appeared from nowhere, but he was quickly getting used to me. I guess when you're a giant like him, other things don't bother you.

"I did find one like this, but it was many years ago when I was a boy. It fell into the hallway as I was sweeping the entryway, and I picked it up. Someone had thrown it from the stairs, but no one was there when I looked up."

The memory hit me all of the sudden, and I used the wall to brace myself as it came.

_I knew it was a mistake to watch the matches between James and Severus. Both were very dangerous to each other, but they could be equally dangerous to bystanders if things went wrong. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, and I knew that from the beginning._

_ It was my first night out of the hospital wing, and I was out of paper with my journal. I needed more, but they wouldn't let me have one, and I felt anger building in me. I ran up the stairs, my filled journal in my hand._

_ But I lost my step when the stairs moved, and I felt the journal fall._

_ "Good riddance," I muttered when they stopped moving. I didn't have to journal anymore: There was nothing good to ever journal about anyway, especially since this one was over._

_ I ran up to the astronomy tower and watched the stars come out for the night. I awakened there in the morning, a blanket around me. I recognized it as a Slytherin blanket, and I knew that it was Severus's way of apologizing. I knew I couldn't stay mad at him forever._

_ I placed it on his empty bed when I returned, then I went into my room and got into my own. The school didn't seem to notice me anymore, so I knew I could sleep in all I wanted._

"Kid! Hey kid!" Hagrid exclaimed. I looked up from the floor with a smile. "Are you alright?"

"Another ability of mine," I whispered. "What did you do with it?"

"I gave it to Dumbledore the night. He should still have it. I'd check with him," he said.

"My name's Breeze," I said, turning to walk away. He tried to go after me, so I knew just to leave. I made myself appear in the dungeon hallway, and I quickly ran to Dumbledore's office.

I'd gotten a grasp on what happened that week, but that journal would tell me for sure.


	25. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

The clock chimed as I knocked on Dumbledore's door. I knew the office was only accessible by a password-protected rotating staircase and that I couldn't remember the password, but I also knew that Dumbledore was inside thanks to my mind's eye. I watched him descend the stairs, and I refocused on reality as the door clicked open.

"Breeze?" he exclaimed. "Come inside," he instructed, letting me step in front of him. I politely ascended the stairs, withholding my true mission until we were both seated.

"I met Hagrid in a secret corridor. He says that you might have one of my missing journals," I said quickly.

Dumbledore didn't respond. He stood from his chair and went to a wall of bookcases where the spaces between each bookcase housed a portrait of a former headmaster or headmistress. All were sleeping soundly or watching him intently, and they murmured to each other softly as he pulled down a glass-encased stack of paper from a top shelf.

He sat down again and said a spell under his breath. The case unlocked, and the journal was accessible again.

"You were in the hospital wing the week before this was discovered. No one could identify your handwriting. It was as if you no longer existed, and no one here could identify you. I'd seen the match myself, and I'd reprimanded both boys for the use of homemade spells, charms, and curses on your behalf.

"But I only punished James. Severus looked so distraught by the incident, and I knew he was deeply apologetic to you. He'd never get to use that spell on James in a duel, but I knew he wouldn't anyway because of you. You were essentially wiped from the school's history in seconds, and your fragile body was wounded very badly from the charm.

"You nearly passed away that first night, but we all stood beside you. Severus could not because we wouldn't allow him, but the Slytherin Head of House of the era caught him awake well past light's out. He didn't sleep until he heard that you were alright, that you were merely being kept in the hospital wing for observation.

"You wrote this while you there. It contains the moment the duel occurred from your memory. I've kept it because of its accuracy, because I wanted to know if any ill effects would continue after the curse was cast.

"Though I preserved it, I forgot about the journal, and I forgot about you. That was the curse's true nature: To hold the victim in one era in time, and have no one else notice the person's suffering. It was definitely intended for James by Severus because Severus felt so ignored and alone. He loved Lily from the moment he met her, yet she chose James and his friends over him

"You were his next choice, but not at first. He always remembered you, but not because you were his victim: The curse affected his memory of it as well. He respected you because you noticed him, and you noticed his needs. You and him exchanged gifts that Christmas out of your caring for each other, and he purchased small gifts for you in the years after, at least until he gave up hope. He thought you simply never returned to Hogwarts after the summer break. He forgot that it was his wand that caused the damage.

"When you appeared to him and began to trust him, he only remembered those moments before the curse and how he felt after for that short period of time, but he knew he still cared for you, and that he should help you with your predicament.

"If he reads this, he will remember, and perhaps he can work on a counter spell to break the curse. But he'll need something from you first: He'll need to know you still trust him despite what he did to you. If he finds out he's the cause of your troubles now, it could break him. Can you promise me, Breeze?" he asked.

"Of course," I smiled. As Dumbledore had spoken, I received faint memories of the moments he mentioned. I remembered everything now, even down to his vacant stares towards by room while he sat in the Common Room. I thought they were caused by Lily and her rejection, but it was because of me.

But I still had a question for him: "Why did you remember me?" I asked. Dumbledore smiled, handing me the journal and leaning back in his chair again.

"My power has allowed me to have faint memories of you throughout the years. I would see you year after year, and your perfect averages, and I knew it was you. But the curse only allows a faint recollection, not a full identification. I had to overcome that over time, especially this year."

"You noticed me before...?" I murmured. He nodded. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't know if the curse had a failsafe to harm identifiers. I also was never approached by you for help. I would've provided it if I knew."

"Then why the skating around the truth when we came to you?" I asked sternly. I'd felt like his effort was minimal for the entire year.

"Again, I didn't know if a failsafe was in the curse that would harm you, him, or even me. And I wanted to do more research myself. Finding another Breeze was mere coincidence, though I have tried finding information about her. The headmaster of the time has helped me locate a volume she wrote soon after leaving here. I have tracked it down, but it's in America with one of her descendants, a woman that is named for her."

"She's still alive...?" I whispered to myself.

"I think she is, and she misses you terribly. That's why I hope you and Severus can end this once and for all within the next six months. The curse needs to be ended: You've suffered enough, and James has endured his own cruel fate. Severus will have no reason not to stop it."

"I'll handle it tactfully," I nodded, standing to leave. "And Dumbledore...?" I said, turning around. He nodded for me to continue. "He will be allowed to stay, despite everything?"

"I'll try my best to keep him as long as possible. I understand his work very well, and he provides me with information as well. And Breeze: I see that he trusts you enough to tell you of the deeds that got him into trouble, but he will not tell you the rest to protect you. These are dangerous people, and they will not hesitate to destroy you if you get in their way," he said sternly, a solemn undertone behind each word. He'd been tracking this horrific group from the beginning, I thought.

"I better understand now," I whispered, smiling to say good night.

I descended the stairs and appeared in my loft. The raven chirped excitedly as I placed the journal on my desk. I rubbed his neck before eyeing it again. I placed it well within a box, then I lit a small fire in the fireplace to give me enough light to prepare for bed with.

That's when I noticed the potion equipment had been returned: Severus would be back for sure. I took some extra steps to get to bed, and I lay on top of covers with a smile on my face. I'll sleep easier tonight, I thought before extinguishing the fire.


	26. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

I spent the next few weeks wandering the grounds with the raven. I'd been able to call a falconer's harness, and though he reluctantly allowed me to put it on him, he was happy to be outside and able to fly again, even if it was for a short distance.

I wrote in journals at the lake, filling them with stories, doodles, and whatever else I wanted to place inside. I was happier now than I'd been in a long time, and I spent this happiness wisely.

But another storm system came in towards the end of July, and I remained inside once more. I called for books from Severus's loft, and I read two or three a day for the entire week of the rain. I did spend my nights visiting Amelia, but she was highly uneasy: Severus's return had been announced at a head of house meeting with Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall's house. She was especially outraged, and she relayed several messages during the meeting, all of which Amelia had written down.

"Professor Greyson, the one who brought about the information in the first place, has resigned and refused to return for next year's classes. His subject, Defense Against the Dark Arts, is a particular favorite of Professor Snape's, and anyone who hasn't resigned because of his return has submitted their signature to be included in an impromptu petition to keep him out of the subject. No Death Eater should teach our students this, as many of us agree," Amelia read, carefully adding in her own words and thoughts and the proper gestures when needed.

"I think having him in the position could be especially effective. He knows what they're doing, so he can better instruct us about how to survive an attack," I countered. She ignored me.

"She said more. She said that his potion classes and spare time should be monitored carefully. He should only be teaching the subject matter and performing school-related activities, aside from when he's tutoring student for school-related problems. Your problems count too, Breeze, but not the problems of Death Eater descendants. They shouldn't be allowed her in the first place," she spat, looking back to her notes. "Another impromptu petition was given to him about him allowed their wretched spawn into this school.

"But since Dumbledore somehow doesn't see the danger, he rejected both of them, as well as the many letters sent out by parents. He spoke with a reporter the day before this meeting, and the article should arrive tomorrow morning in iThe Daily Prophet/i. If it says what I expect it to say, I think Hogwarts will lose students. They may even close because of this!" she exclaimed, her voice echoing through the tower.

"Hogwarts is better than they. No matter what, the school will survive."

"I think you're naive, Breeze," she said in a condescending tone. This was happening a lot lately. "Hogwarts has nearly fallen before thanks to Slytherin's antics, and though I'm proud of my house, we have some bad apples. I just wish Albus could see that. I used to have so much respect for him," she murmured, shaking her head sadly.

"I still have respect for him, as does the staff, the students, and their parents. I'm not naive: You've just changed as all."

"How have I changed?" she spat, staring at me sternly. "I just have my own beliefs, is all. You've just been blinded by this man for years. He's too special to you for him to seem evil."

"I know he has a dark side, but so do I, and so do you. Everyone has one, but it's how they handle it that determines if they need discipline or not. If you'd just believe in Dumbledore and me, you'd see that Severus has his reasons for being with these people. He's trying to do good and keep them from harming innocent people. He's tried his best, but there's only so much a man in his position can do."

"I don't think we can ever agree on this," Amelia whispered sadly. "You don't have to visit me anymore. In fact, please don't. I have my ways to get my beliefs known, as do you, and it's better if we don't share them with each other."

"You're just unhappy is all," I said quietly, yet harshly. "Whatever happened to the days where you'd cackle from dawn to dusk? They died when your doubt and hatred began. I won't let you bring me down anymore: I deserve better."

I appeared in my loft, and the raven proceeded to squawk noisily. I hissed at him through my teeth, yet he continued. I turned to see Severus at the top of the stairs. He looked particularly rough and tired, but he was here.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked.

My heart sank as I rubbed the raven's neck, trying to calm him down. Severus didn't remember me: I could see it in his eyes.

"It's me, Breeze," I responded. He didn't seem to listen.

"Students aren't to arrive for another two weeks, and they aren't to stay anywhere but the common rooms and bedrooms of their house. I suggest you go back to wherever you came from and wait out the break like the rest of us," he hissed darkly. I shook my head sternly. "You are not to argue with a professor, Miss. Go, and take this trash with you."

I obeyed. I called for all of my things and sent them into the cellar. I then transported myself after I knew he was back into his office.

I then wrote a note to Dumbledore. I sealed it with a crest I'd made years ago out of anger, and because I had the materials from one after a trip to the lake. I then sent it to him using my mind's eye to carefully place it in front of him.

I watched him open the letter and read it. He then sighed heavily and left his office.

I immediately sent my focus to Severus's office. He was heavily writing into a scroll of some sort, and I recognized it as a record log for the upcoming year. He was recording the minutes from the meeting between the heads of house that Amelia had told me of.

But he was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Severus, we have something to discuss, something important," Dumbledore said sternly, closing the classroom and office doors with his wand.

Severus looked up from his work reluctantly: He had many things to do, and talking to Dumbledore wasn't one of them.

"Breeze sent me a note. Do you remember her?" he asked. Severus mentioned that he'd just seen a young student who identified themselves as that name. Dumbledore shook his head. "She went to school with you here at Hogwarts. You exchanged gifts on your second Christmas here, but she didn't return the next year. Do you remember that?"

"Slightly. Is this really that important? I have so many things to take care of before classes-"

"This is very important," Dumbledore interrupted fiercely.

I broke my concentration and called for the letter I'd written to Severus. I made it appear in Dumbledore's hand using my mind's eye to guide me, which scared Severus. Dumbledore immediately smirked.

"She wrote this after the last term to remind you who she was. She knew the curse might cause you to forget her from year to year, as you did too, and she wrote down the events of the last year. You may remember some of these," Dumbledore nodded after skimming the multiple-paged letter.

He then read it aloud, every word and every page. I watched Severus the entire time, and he gradually became more and more aware of me. I then felt myself enter his office, and when I opened my eyes, Dumbledore had stopped reading and both were staring at me.

"Do you remember me now?" I asked quietly.

"I apologize, Breeze. It was my being away, I'm sure of it. How much have I missed? Did you find the missing journal?" he asked quickly, his weariness seeming to fade. Dumbledore smiled to both of us.

"I'll leave you to discuss things. Breeze, do not forget our conversation," he reminded, carefully leaving the room after I had nodded.

"What does he mean?" Severus asked. I sat down in a nearby chair and sighed quietly.

"May I preface it?" I questioned. He nodded, leaning forward in his seat. "I know what it was like for you during your first years here. I watched you suffer from day to day, and I watched you grow more and more fed up with James. He did so many unspeakable things to you, and I've forgotten most of them simply because there were too many to remember.

"Naturally, you got fed up. That's why you were so happy about joining the dueling club, and so happy to be allowed to participate after Christmas, because you'd work so hard on ways to defeat James and make him pay for his dirty deeds once and for all.

"The missing journal was from the week after your second duel. The first one was civilized, as you may remember, but the second one was very tragic. You his a bystander with one of your hand-crafted charms, missing James completely. The person nearly died, but they survived to live out their days in that cursed state.

"Being the creator, you never forgot me. You always wondered what happened to me, and Dumbledore said you even got gifts for me hoping to see me again. Well here I am," I smiled.

His mouth was halfway open. He was shocked that he could do such a thing, and that he had caused my situation.

"Again, I will never blame you for this, but you're the only one who can break this curse. The exact spell is written in the entry, so maybe that could help?" I suggested.

"No, nothing can help," he replied darkly, a deep frustration in his voice. "I meant for those curses to never be broken, especially that one. I remember it now. I remember everything now," he sighed, putting his head in his hands. "I can try some powerful curse-breaking potions or charms, but even they might not work. Unless I can create one of the same strength to break it, you're probably stuck. I simply crafted them to be that strong in those days. The rest had a failsafe that would break them after three weeks. This one didn't, but maybe that was a mistake," he whispered, sighing heavily as he pounded his palms into his forehead.

"Those other ways just have to work!" I smiled, putting my hand on his shoulder. "Tell Dumbledore of your plans so you can justify your actions to Professor McGonagall and your other watchers, and then start working on the charms and potions."

"I'll have to order supplies," he murmured.

But his demeanor had changed: He was ready to fight again, and so was I.


	27. Chapter 26

PART FOUR

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

"Evans, Clarrisa?" Professor McGonagall called again. I raised my hand, seeing that no one else was responding. She nodded to me, making a mark beside my name.

The year seemed to start slowly. Dumbledore couldn't allow Severus to begin his preparations for the potion: His enemies were just too stirred up about the decisions involved with his case.

Severus had been officially cleared by investigators. The same day the case broke, Dumbledore's statement was released involving the school's admittance of the children of Death Eaters.

"Every student deserves an education, no matter who their parents are affiliated with," was the quote that was splattered over his picture on the front page.

The campus was littered with papers not two minutes after the owls arrived to deliver mail. Professor were so outraged that Dumbledore had to call another Great Hall meeting, which I watched using my abilities. He urged professors to stop their "witch hunt" of Death Eater supporters and their children. He also made a clear warning to all of them: Any more efforts to go after individuals would result in the immediate firing of the professor, or at least a very harsh reprimand from not just Dumbledore, but the Ministry of Magic. One of the organization's leaders was there to confirm this warning, and his speech gave the full details of what one could expect if they did not heed their warnings.

After that, Severus and I spent his spare time laying the groundwork for ways to break the curse. He could start with charms as soon as the library was reopened for the term, and he could begin setting up a cauldron in the loft for the potions, but he'd have to work on curriculum-related potions first.

By the time all of this was worked out, the sound of children's voices filled the Great Hall, and Severus and I moved towards them to join in the festivities.

The feast was delicious, but I knew the year was going to be just as hard as the rest, if not harder.

And being in Professor McGonagall's class being called Clarissa Evans only made things more depressing. I was zoning out in her introductory lecture, and she kept eying me. She's likely speak to me after class again this year, and I planned to keep walking when she called my name.

After realizing that she was one of the main ones going after Severus, I became aware of the true reason I disliked her: She was a Gryffindor, and they simply didn't think the same way we did. Her goal in life was to take away evil from the world, while many Slytherins went on to do as much evil as possible. We simply weren't compatible, which was why we were head-to-head competitors every year: We had to defeat the other to keep balance within the world.

Sure enough, my new name was called after class. I kept my head down and walked to the door. But it closed in my face, along with a Ravenclaw girl, whose books and papers went everywhere.

"You should at least have respect for others when you do things like that," I said loudly and sternly. I wasn't going to cause trouble, but possibly hurting another student in an effort to get to me was grounds for attitude usage.

"Miss Peters, I apologize," she smiled, anger still raging in her eyes.

Then, she made one crucial mistake: She bent down to help her pick up the fallen papers. With her face to the ground and others focused on them, I transported myself to the dungeons, a smile trying to cross my lips.

But I withheld it as I entered potions. I listened to Severus's lecture intently (he didn't even bother introducing himself: An observer was watching the class, so he was being extra hard), but I didn't take any notes. While the lessons were harder than with Professor Tanwick, I could still master them with ease.

But to keep up appearances, he docked Slytherin ten points because I "wasn't participating in class." To give him more leverage, I responded:

"I'm an audio learner, Professor. I don't need to take notes."

"Twenty more points for attitude, Miss Evans. One more word out of you and you'll be with Dumbledore," he spat darkly, careful to wink nonchalantly. I hid my smirk as I called for a piece of parchment and a quill.

The spell was definitely still in effect: No one noticed.

But Professor McGonagall, as always, had to speak up about me. I was eating lunch with the raven in my loft when she appeared, an angry gaze on her face.

"Dumbledore insisted I bring this issue to you, so here it is," she said quickly. "One of your students, a Clarissa Evans, gave me a very hard time this morning, and she somehow left the classroom before I could speak with her. She has detention from now until the end of the week at six in my classroom. Could you get this note to her?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't have a student named Clarissa Evans," he replied. I withheld a sudden laugh. The raven did the same.

"Then why is she listed as one of your potion students? Why was her name listed in the points deduction of Slytherin's numbers if I didn't take any away from her?" she asked angrily.

"You'll have to ask Dumbledore," Severus replied flatly. He was still working while McGonagall huffed beside him.

"You're a hard man to work with, Severus Snape."

"The same to you," he said with slight cheer, much like if she'd said "Good afternoon" to him. She scoffed using her teeth.

Professor McGonagall finally left the room. The raven and I let our laughter escape. Severus was smiling as well, though we all were waiting for the fall out to occur.


	28. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

It was becoming later in the evening, but I kept reading anyway. The raven was already asleep, but Severus continued his work for the next day. He seemed to always stay up late doing whatever it is he did. Though I didn't mind eavesdropping on certain conversations or events, I would never view his important work unless I had to, or unless he showed it to me.

As the clock chimed eleven and the hallway's lights dimmed, footsteps sounded outside. I knew it wasn't Filch: He hadn't set foot in the dungeon for months, at least since the allegations came about. I realized immediately that it was Dumbledore, and he was asking about me.

"Is she already asleep?" he asked quietly.

"She's too quiet for me to tell, but if she's awake and listening, I'm sure she'll appear if you want her to," Severus replied quietly.

"I do need to speak with her. Breeze?" Dumbledore called. I appeared in the office, and he nodded quietly. He had a stern look on his face, and I decided to sit down. "Professor McGonagall was in my office earlier concerning you. She came to Professor Snape about a problem with a Clarissa Evans, which is your name for the term. You said you did not have a student by that name, though you not only have her, you've deducted points from her house already. Do you both care to explain this mix-up?"

"Yes, there was an incident this morning. She wanted to speak to me after class, but when I tried to leave without speaking to her, she slammed the door shut, causing another student to drop her things. I pointed out how rude this was, so she apologized and helped her pick up her things. I took the moment to leave. I've heard her speech every year for six years at least. It gets old quickly," I explained.

"You're not the problem here, though you should've heard it another time. You saw what trouble it caused last year when you made a small fool of yourself," Dumbledore scolded. He then looked to Severus. "Stating that you have no student by that name hasn't helped your case. You're aware that Minerva is very against your being here, and this certainly did not help."

"I thought it would be beneficial for-"

"It was beneficial for no one," Dumbledore interjected. "She's filed a complaint with your observer, and it's going into your file. If you have too many incidents like this, you'll have problems in the future."

"Why was her report approved so quickly? Did she have concrete evidence?" I asked fiercely.

"Well, her and the observer were colleagues," Dumbledore began. I scoffed heavily. "I'll file my own complaint with the Ministry, but I cannot make everything disappear on my own. The two of you need to be more careful."

"Albus, what about the potions I need to make for her? What about the training I was going to do?" Severus asked quickly. Desperation was in his voice's undertone, and I'm surprised I didn't feel the same way.

"Even if you used one of the private corridors below the school, they'll still consider your absence another mark against you. I suggest you just wait until this clears up before you try anything major."

"Should we really keep putting this off?" I asked. "I'm alright with this, but if something happens to him..."

"If anything happens to him, I'll make sure you get his attention and expertise. But we shouldn't give up hope yet, Breeze. As long as you both stay on your best behavior, things should go smoothly," Dumbledore said sternly. We nodded, and he left the room quietly.

"I'll do my best with Professor McGonagall, but she's gunning for you. A lot of people are, so we have to be careful."

"You don't think I knew that already? I have more enemies than you could ever-" he paused, sighing quietly. "You should go to bed now. It's very late."

"You should too. You should stop staying up so late. It can't be good for you," I whispered. He shook his head.

"I have important responsibilities that require more time. That time comes after I finish my teaching responsibilities, which is quite late. If I could stop, I would, but I can't right now. As I mentioned, there are important things that I can't tell you."

"Dumbledore explained to me, though you did as well before you left. I understand, but...take care of yourself," I murmured, appearing in my loft. I climbed into bed and looked out the window.

The crescent moon was climbing into the sky. A ring was around it, and I noticed the clouds. It was about to storm again, and far into the east, the lightening began. I watched the light show, my anxiety rising as the storm grew closer and closer. By the time the wind and thunder began rattling my window, my heart was pounding. I felt a premonition building inside me, and I closed my eyes, focusing on it and trying to pull it out.

It burst forth at the height of the storm. The images of a courtroom with very clear, and Severus was not in a good position. But neither was I: I was in the witness stand, and the men judging the court did not seem happy.

A gavel banged and the crowd began to scream. They were chanting something, and I was being carted to a cell.

I felt myself fall from the vision, and I awakened in the floor covered in sweat. Severus ran up the stairs, a look of fear on his face when he reached the loft. Footsteps pounded outside as well, but I froze the people they belonged to.

"What happened? Are you alright?" he asked. The rain was gently pattering against the window, and the lightning and thunder were long gone. The vision had taken hours, and I quietly regained my composure. "Breeze!" he repeated.

"It was a vision. Go to bed. Act like you've just been awakened when they come into your room," I whispered.

"What?" he asked, confusion in his face and voice.

"Just trust me," I nodded, pushing him towards the staircase as I stood. He went downstairs and dressed for bed. I prepared myself by going into the classroom. I used a dagger to make scratch marks in my cheek. I called for a tuft of fur, and when it arrived, I placed it nearby.

When he was ready, I unfroze the people outside: Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and the observer. They burst into the room, and I lay on the ground moaning loudly.

"What is this?" Severus exclaimed, coming from his office. "Oh my...what happened?"

"Some-...something attacked me," I said, my voice shaking and filled with fear.

"Carry her to the hospital wing," Dumbledore whispered. The observer was the first to reach me, and he carried me the entire way.

After a potion was used to heal the wounds, Dumbledore questioned me alone. When I was sure that no one was listening, even going so far as to kick the nurse out of the wing as well, I told him the truth.

"Why would you do such a thing? You just keep causing more trouble!" he hissed.

"I had a vision! What was I supposed to do: Let them catch me up there, then take us both in for improper relations or some other nonsense? The vision was of both of us in court, and we were both under scrutiny. How do I know whether or not the vision itself would cause the event to occur? I had to do what I had to do," I said sternly. "Now I need your help. What creature could attack a student inside Hogwarts and move off into the dead of night unseen?"

"I'd have to consult Hagrid," he murmured.

"You do that, and stall them as much as you can. I'll play the frail card, but make it known that Severus had nothing to do with any of this!"

"You'll have to explain why you were there in the first place. What should I tell them? It certainly won't be the truth."

"What time was it?" I whispered. He told me that it was two in the morning, at least two hours since the vision began, if not more seeing that I didn't know how long I'd been watching the storm before it started. "I had an upset stomach," I suggested. "He sometimes makes me cups of tea that calm it, so I went to see if I could get a cup. Does that suffice?"

"You're both causing far too much trouble, but yes, it does suffice. Can you get the message to Severus? Minerva insisted we keep him in my office seeing that the dungeons have been evacuated."

"I'm sorry, but I can't control them," I whispered sadly. He nodded. I could tell he understood deep down, but cleaning up my mess was becoming a burden. "I'll contact him now," I called after him. He didn't respond: He continued walking out of the hospital wing.

I sent the message to Severus like I would a memory. This telepathy worked, and he nodded in understanding when it was completed. With that part done, I feigned being asleep. It worked, and I would be left alone until morning. I just hoped things would work out for the best.


	29. Chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

By morning, the school was in an uproar about the "attack" on a student. But the curse was working its magic: My name had been released, but people quickly forgot it. The only people that didn't seem affected by it were the people investigating the "attack," and they only remembered me for the trouble I'd caused.

With all the backwards motives around, I knew the case would simply clear up in the future, but it would take a little while to get to that time where people were ignoring us again.

We also had to deal with interviews about the "attack." Hagrid and Dumbledore interviewed me about the creature, and they soon concluded the creature was a small wolf that likely ran back into the night through the front door, which was opened slightly at the time. The tuft of hair I called for matched the wolf's coat-type, so the match and story were easily made.

With that cleared up, the investigators focused on my relationship with Professor Snape. Why did I go to him when I had an upset stomach rather than to the hospital wing? Did I have some affiliation with Death Eaters and that caused the preference?

That last question angered me the most. They seemed to be on a witch hunt to find Death Eater-affiliated students, and I of course fit the profile because I was so close to him, never mind the millions of other reasons a student could take to a professor.

Just after an early lunch was delivered, a "doctor" from the Ministry of Magic arrived and conducted a thorough exam of my body. Or at least he tried to: As soon as he began pulling at the loose robe I was wearing, I bolted into the corner and refused to go near him.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to examine you thoroughly. Now come back behind the screen and take off your robe," he said in a coaxing voice.

I wasn't having it. I ran past him by jumping from bed to bed before breaking into a sprint out of the hospital wing. Dumbledore quickly caught me, grabbing me firmly by the shoulders to keep me from going away.

"I will not undress in front of that man!" I screamed, kicking at him when he finally came to us.

"If she does not wish to be examined, we cannot force her," Dumbledore said calmly but firmly.

"It's for the investigation, Albus. It's required," the observer said.

"Like hell it is," I spat. "What are you looking for anyway?"

"A dark mark," the observer said. He was serious and stern, as his expression said. I burst into laughter. "What was so funny about that?"

"Even she agrees it's ludicrous to assume a child would not only have Death Eater parents but be one herself," Dumbledore explained angrily. "I'm granting her wish: She will not be examined by anyone, medical official or otherwise, for suppos d conditions. You either stop harassing her or go far away from Hogwarts. We don't want your bogus exams to harm our students."

After some bantering back and forth between the men, Professor McGonagall arrived. She merely listened for a few moments, but the men gave away just enough for her to jump into the argument.

"She needs to be examined! This is not a bogus test: She could very well be one of them!" she exclaimed.

"I am not a bloody Death Eater," I spat. Heads turned back to me again: I'd been forgotten when the argument began thanks to the curse. "I have no marks, and I don't want any marks. I don't want any damn one of you touching me! And as for you, Professor McGonagall, I think you need to reevaluate your priorities.

"I'm going back to my room now to finish my recovery in peace. If any of you follows me, I will use my magic against you. And if any of you decides to do any peeking when I take my next shower, the story is going to break all over Europe about the peeping toms mascaraing as Ministry of Magic officials," I hissed.

The group watched me leave, but only long enough for me to reach the stairs. Knowing I wasn't being watching, I transported myself to my old room. I called for my clothes and carefully replaced them.

Then I sat on my bed and began monitoring the conversations between the officials against me, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, who was privately being reprimanded for putting her personal vendettas ahead of the welfare of a student.

"She has been causing problems since the beginning of the year. I have every right to assume there are reasons why he's helping her," Professor McGonagall countered.

"You're wrong, Minerva. I'll tell you the truth because you should hear it. Breeze is her real name: There actually is not a Clarissa Evans, that's just how she appears in our records. She was cursed long ago, and she's been trapped as a second-year ever since. She told me that for the past six years, you and her have experienced problems from the first day of class. She does not lie, but she's had to in order to protect herself. The only ones who know of the curse are Severus and me, and we're both trying to help her.

"She does respect you, and she would stop causing problems if she could, but what behavior would you expect from a forever-teenager? Last year, at Professor Snape's hearing, she spoke on his behalf. She told you that in order to understand both of their situations, you must walk a mile in their shoes. If Breeze is any more correct about this, then I would require you to do so. Unless you wish to experience this, I suggest you start rethinking your actions, or at least making better decisions about how to handle things. I'm on their side at the moment, and you know how important it is to have my support," Dumbledore said sternly.

"I...I remember the hearing. I remember her speaking, but I couldn't remember her name," she murmured. "Is that the curse's work?" she asked. He nodded. "I'll likely forget again, Albus, so carefully remind me. In the meantime, I will reconsider my actions. My intentions were good, but-"

"They are, but you forget to see the whole issue at times. I need to speak to the officials now," Dumbledore said, opening the door of his office and allowing her to leave.

I then shifted my attention to the officials, who were waiting in a small lower office and discussing the problems at hand.

"Why else would she run from us? The girl has no record; she has no family. She must be one of them!" the observer hissed.

"I'll continue my research from London. There must be something on her somewhere. If anything, my connections will find it," the doctor replied.

"Gentleman, please come into my office," Dumbledore called.

I watched the three of them enter Dumbledore's office. The two outsiders had expressions that were angry and determined. Dumbledore had a look that sent shivers down my spine: He was calm, but a quick glance at his rage-filled eyes would change your mind in a heartbeat.

"The two of you are to leave by sundown. You have both acted inappropriately today towards my student, and I shall not put up with it any longer," Dumbledore said sternly, pure rage in his voice's undertone.

"You can't be serious, Headmaster!" the doctor exclaimed. "That girl is hiding something. Why else would she run from me?"

"She's terrified, yet some man from the Ministry is coming at her, asking her to strip naked for him to examine her. What thirteen-year-old girl would want that?" Dumbledore questioned, his voice still normal but fierce.

"She's terrified for a reason," the observer said sternly, trying to rally his support. Dumbledore shook his head. "Then why else would she be so close to Snape. The man is about as likeable as toxic fumes," he laughed.

Dumbledore slammed his hand on his desk. The laughter stop, and for the first time, fear entered their eyes.

"You observe him for a day and think you know him. You observe her for a day and think you know her. You know nothing about either one of them, and the fact that you're letting phony logic rule your opinions makes me despise you even more.

"All either of you need to know is that she is his student, and she is a member of his house. She's had good results in dealing with him, so she respects him. And she doesn't judge people by their appearances, hence why she puts up with him despite personality flaws. She's a kind, understanding young girl who deserves better from high-ranked officials.

"You'll both be hearing from your superiors in the coming days. Now get out of Hogwarts, and do not make me force you out," Dumbledore said coldly, drawing his wand.

The men left, and I watched them carefully as they did. I knew the events were far from over, but at least we had made some progress. Dumbledore indeed wrote a lengthy letter to certain officials, and he sent them using fireplace transport, ensuring they'd get there before the officials.

But Severus and Professor McGonagall caught my attention the most.

An hour after dinner, I had returned to my loft to do some reading and feed the raven, who had been semi-forgotten during this time. While we nibbled crusty bread together, a light knock sounded at the office door. I didn't even hear the footsteps, so I used my mind's eye to see who it was. It was Professor McGonagall, and she had a letter in her hand.

"Can I help you?" Severus asked without looking up. By the tone of his voice, one could tell the two had a strained relationship: He was expecting something harsh from her.

"I'd appreciate your full attention while I discuss this with you," she whispered. He looked up, a cold look in his eye. "I'm apologizing to you, and to Cla-Breeze if I can. Albus spoke to me about the two of you and told me everything. I hadn't realized there had been such problems between her and I...between you and me as well. Can you forgive my actions?"

"I have conditions, as does Breeze. Stop going after the children of the Death Eaters. They'll experience enough pressure at home without you adding more to them. Many of them will come here and decide to change their ways, but others will not. It's their right as wizards and witches, and we all had to make the same choice. You see what I chose, and I've regretted many moments of that choice, but...what's done is done."

"Can we apply to same motto here, Severus?" she asked. He shook his head quietly.

"Your witch hunt has caused Breeze many troubles. Last year she was nearly forgotten for most of the year, and now she's terrified about what will happen to her, to me. She has every right to be concerned, and only you or the other officials can alleviate this fear. I don't see that happening any time soon though," he sighed, turning back to his work.

'They've been kicked out of the castle,' I called to him. He put his quill back into its well and looked up.

"The officials have been kicked out of the castle?" Severus whispered.

"They were. I watched them leave myself. Did...did you not know?" she asked.

"I...I know now," he stuttered, looking around quietly.

'I'm in my loft. You should know I hide now, Severus. I wouldn't appear to her even if you asked me to. I still don't trust her,' I called to him.

He didn't react as strangely to that. He merely looked back to Professor McGonagall and thanked her for the news. He then returned to his work, and she left him to it.

But as soon as she was gone, Severus ran up the stairs to me. He asked about the officials, and I told him what had happened. He nodded, though relief didn't flood his face.

"I'm still nervous about things, but we won't have to wait much longer," I smiled. He nodded, his footsteps stuttering as he returned to his office.

He was more than nervous: He was terrified about what trouble could lie ahead. If I didn't feel so much trust for Dumbledore, I'd be just as scared.


	30. Chapter 29

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE

The next few days were uneventful. I returned to class, and Severus was able to work with me in the evenings because his observer was gone. We immediately began brewing potions that could possibly break the curse, as well as trying charms and spells.

Dumbledore provided us with more books from special sources to help with my problem, but none contained anything that we hadn't already tried, or at least thought of. Even with the actual curse for reference, we had nothing we could use, aside from Severus's expertise.

On Saturday morning, Severus and I had breakfast in his loft. He was surrounded by books, but his main focus was a piece of parchment paper he was working on. He was using word origin and spell formation books to decipher the original construction of the curse. The parchment was covered with lines, scratches, but most of all the parts and their meanings, at least some of their meanings.

"I did dabble in Latin around that time, so I may have to focus on that language as well," he muttered. He'd only used English books before that, so getting more books would take more time.

But after a full day of this heavy studying, he came up empty-handed. After heavily sighing and putting his head in his hands, I called for the school's books on Latin-based spells, Latin word origins, and anything else I could think of. I helped him move books around, but then we both decided it was too late to start the massive project over.

"I'm so behind in my work. I'll have to spend tomorrow grading papers, so we'll have to wait until next Saturday to continue our studies," he said in exhaustion. I transported us both to his office, and he collapsed in his chair.

"It's fine," I smiled, feeling sorry for him. I began a kettle of tea as the cauldron in my loft began making sounds. He sighed and followed me upstairs to check it.

It'd been brewing for three days, and its color had changed about seven times. Currently it was a dark black, but swirls of green were showing through. As the mixture bubbled, the green became more apparent until the entire mixture was the same evergreen color.

"It's ready," Severus nodded. I called for a flask, and he did the honors of filling it. Then the kettle downstairs whistled, so we returned to it. The flask needed to cool anyway, so it was a nice diversion.

After spending ten minutes in silence, both of our cups ran dry. A quick sigh later, and Severus handed me the flask. I opened its top quietly, looking down into the dark container. There was no smell, but I could tell the color was still the green we'd seen above.

I cocked my head and downed the potion.

I felt nothing at first, but suddenly a pain rushed through me like nothing I'd ever felt before. I crumpled to the floor and felt myself trying to black out. Severus was already trying to pick me up and get me to the hospital wing when the pain suddenly stopped.

"You can put me down," I whispered. Severus did, and when my feet touched the floor, I opened my eyes.

I couldn't see anything, and my mouth fell open at the sudden change in events. Severus grabbed my elbow as I fell down again, easing me to the floor with a strong yet gentle grip.

"What's wrong? Talk to me," he said quickly.

"I...I can't see," I gasped, moving my head around the room. No matter what I tried, the black cloud around my vision never faded.

"Should I take you to the hospital wing?" he asked. I shook my head fiercely.

"We've already had one incident. We can't let them know about this. Well, we should tell Dumbledore. Go get him. I'll go back to my loft and wait for you both," I whispered. He nodded, and I heard his footsteps depart.

Luckily, my powers did still work. My mind's map of the school was enough to get me into my loft safely, but I didn't know what that would mean for anything else. If I couldn't see, I wouldn't be able to actively participate in class (or at least appear to be), meaning Severus would come under scrutiny again.

I heard two sets of footsteps below, and soon they were at the top of the stairs. Severus tapped my shoulder when they were in the loft, and I looked up to them.

"Does anything hurt?" Dumbledore asked. I said no. "What about your abilities?"

"They seem to be intact. I got up here just fine, but I will avoid using my fire abilities to light fires for a while, just in case," I smirked.

"She does seem to be fine. What do you think went wrong?"

"I won't know that until I examine the potion itself. There are about five flask-fulls left, which should be enough for a detailed analysis," Severus replied, his voice laced with fear.

"I'll begin looking for healing spells and potions for something that could regain her sight. Until then, I want you to stay here. I'll tell your professors that you had to leave suddenly, but you'll be back as soon as you can. Does that suffice?" Dumbledore asked.

"It'll have to," I sighed. I felt Dumbledore nod, and the two of them went downstairs again.

I tried to focus on their conversation, but they were intentionally being quiet.

I tried focusing my mind's eye on them, but it too was now blind. I sighed quietly, moving towards the raven, who was chirping wildly.

"We'll get through this," I murmured, stroking his feathers. "We got through everything else."


	31. Chapter 30

CHAPTER THIRTY

For the next two days, I began adjusting to my new life as a blind person. No more going to the bathroom alone, no more taking stairs two at a time, and no more reading or writing of any kind.

I was miserable. Being a very visual person, I relied on my sight like a fish relied on water. Without it, I felt lost, confused, and mostly scared. Every little noise made me jump, and the raven's smallest movements drove my ears into a frenzy. I lived in an audio world now, and I was not enjoying it.

Worst of all were the tests Severus did on the potion. Not only had it failed in breaking my curse, it had altered into something he hadn't seen before, meaning he was depending on Dumbledore's research into blindness for a clear definition of what happened.

But the worst news was that it failed. While I didn't have much faith to begin with, I still would rather be cursed and seeing than still cursed and blind, and I began to regret even trying to break the curse. I had lived with it for this long: What's so bad about a few more years?

With my fate now in the hands of Dumbledore and Severus, I began trying to adapt to my new condition just as I had with my cursed condition: I practiced writing without the aid of my sight. While I could feel the edges of the parchment, I couldn't tell if I was crooked until the ink dried and I could turn over the piece. When it was on its back, I could feel the raised edges of the print from the pressure of the quill. I ran my fingers from right to left, and always the print was uneven or jumped on the page.

To keep frustration at bay, I began working on my quill. Many journalists relied on Quick Notes Quills to help them with interviews, but now I needed on just to write with. I called for all of my quills, especially those I had broken years before. I tried spells on all of them, but I ended up with more burnt feathers than results.

When the smell of burning reached Severus's nose, he excused himself from his class and came up into the loft to visit me, mainly to make sure I wasn't burning my room. But after hearing what I was doing, he quickly helped me. He said a spell and handed me a feather. It was twitching in my hands.

"What is this?" I asked, almost dropping it.

"It's what you wanted," he replied. "Just think of what you want to write, and it'll write it for you."

I had to test this. I thought of a sentence and the feather jumped from my hands. I heard the distinct scratching of a writing quill, but it stopped after a fine point: the period. Severus moved towards the parchment by taking a few steps to my desk.

"It worked. Just remember to keep it in your pocket. Try sewing a special one on the inside of your uniform. The others would be too small."

"You want me to sew? I can't see anything: I'll stab myself!" I exclaimed quietly. I felt him smirk. "What's so funny about that?"

"You'll rediscover how to do things without your sight. If you'd rather wait to sew with an expert, I'll schedule you an appointment with Dumbledore for tonight. I need to continue teaching right now," he explained. I nodded, listening to him leave.

The raven chirped happily in a comforting tone. I moved to his cage and rubbed his feathers.

Severus was right: I'd have to learn how to do so many things again, without his help. He couldn't escort me to the loo forever, and I didn't expect him too. Besides, my curse would keep people from noticing me even if I did wander into the wrong one.

With that in mind, I took to the halls after dinner, cancelling my appointment with Dumbledore before I did. I also called for a cane before I went, and I began practicing how to use it to navigate the stairs. I didn't trip, so it must've worked.

Once in the halls, I went to the bathroom first. My nose told me which one to choose, as well as my ears. The boys' bathroom smelled worse and was much louder (too loud actually: Severus was called in moments later to stop the loud noises and send the boys to bed).

With that task done, I decided to make way into the Great Hall. It would be empty this time of night, but I could still practice navigating the benches and tables without running into anything or anyone.

But once inside, I heard voices. A meeting was going on, and I quickly turned to leave.

"You can stay," Professor McGonagall called. "It's nice to see that you've returned."

I let a curse fly under my breath. I then froze them, using my ears to make sure they were indeed frozen. I then called to Severus using my telepathy, and he immediately arrived with Dumbledore in tow.

"You shouldn't have left!" Dumbledore said sternly. "You'll have to admit your blindness now. Go on, tell her."

"They're frozen, aren't they?" I whispered. Severus nodded to me, careful to add a verbal "yes" afterwards. "You'll both have to leave them. Go," I demanded.

When the doors stopped moving, I unfroze them and turned around.

"Come and sit," Professor McGonagall said, patting a bench. I walked towards them, careful to move my cane from side to side. "What's that for?"

"I'm blind," I replied.

"Oh, I forgot," she smiled apologetically. "Miranda, help her," she said, and I heard someone shift in their seat.

"No, no, I'm fine," I whispered. "What is this meeting for?"

"The Triwizard Tournament will be here next year, and we're trying to develop ways to make the foreign competitors feel at home," a male voice replied.

The Triwizard Tournament happened every seven years. This would be my third time experiencing it, and I immediately felt my spirits drop. I'd loved the dragons from the first time I saw them, but I wouldn't get to see their magnificent beauty this year.

I took a seat at the end of the table, and I was able to listen to the entire meeting without incident. When it was over, I was offered a walk back to my common room by every Slytherin at the table, as well as Professor McGonagall. I turned them all down: I needed to do it myself.

After waiting for them all to leave, I made my way towards the library. The clock chimed nine outside, and I knew immediately to turn back. I simply wouldn't have time to get there and back to the dungeons before ten, and I wanted to avoid using my abilities if I could.

As I went back towards the Great Hall and the hallway leading to the dungeon, a voice called to me. I felt like the person was very tall and large, and their voice was deep and heavily accented. It was Hagrid, and he remembered me.

"How's it going with everything? Did the journal help ye?" he asked. I nodded quietly.

"We're still experiencing problems, as you're aware," I smiled. He nodded, sending a breeze across my head. "I was also blinded by a potion meant to break the curse, but I'll be fine."

"You're blind?" he exclaimed. He then apologized for nodding the moment before.

"It's fine. I need to learn how to function without sight. It's definitely a valuable skill," I whispered, trying not to stress the words too much and reveal how hard it really was.

"Well if you need any help, Dumbledore is always a big help. He's helped me many times, and I've helped him. I'm sure you understand," he said cheerfully. "I better get goin' now. I'll see you around."

With my path clear, I returned to the dungeons and Severus's office. He was alone, but he was still far from getting prepared to bed like the rest of the school. He was also slightly angry with me for staying at the meeting.

"We could've been discovered, and now she knows you're blind!" Severus spat.

"She thought I'd always been this way," I replied fiercely. I felt his puzzled look without him having to ask a question. "If you two would've listened, you would've heard her dismiss the blindness as just another one of my traits. That's how the curse works: People forget me."

"We were listening, but we couldn't hear because of some loud first-years," he replied, slightly hurt at my harsh tone. "And I've been working on your curse. After a healing potion from Dumbledore for your sight, another potion is next for the curse. Is that alright with you."

"No," I whispered, surprising myself. "Not yet anyway. What if I'm still weak from the reaction itself? Have you even discovered what went wrong?"

"No, but that's never stopped us before. I think you should try the healing potion at least. It may help me see how strong the potion became."

"Fine, but the other can wait. Better yet, brew it and test it on a cursed swamp frog next. I'm sure that'll help you see some good results before you try it on me."

"Are you afraid of my potions?" he asked, again slightly hurt. I shook my head, sitting in his nearby chair after finding it with my hands, careful to avoid the hot stove in the process.

"I'm being cautious, is all. What if the next one causes me to explode? You'd be sent to prison without question then. Let's just take things slowly," I smiled.

He began working again, and I decided to listen to him rather than return to my loft. He didn't mind my presence, and I enjoyed listening. In fact, I decided to spend my next day in my classes. I told Severus, and he did not approve, but I wouldn't let him stop me. I'd have to return sooner or later, especially if the blindness was as permanent as I thought it'd be.


	32. Chapter 31

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE

My professors all thought my blindness was just a trait they hadn't heard about before. In fact, I even had to remind Professor McGonagall that I was blind when she asked about my cane. Though I didn't mind living with the curse if I had to, that particular aspect I found rather annoying.

But the conversation I'd had with Hagrid still bothered me. How did he remember me from our meeting in the secret, underground corridor? I know he helped with the "attack," but if McGonagall couldn't remember from day to day, how could he remember from week to week, or even past that?

I used my Quick Notes quill to write down possible theories while I ate dinner with the raven. I had two possible ones.

Because Hagrid is a giant, he might not be affected by that aspect of the curse because he's technically another species. This means that any being that isn't human would be covered by this loophole, meaning I'd have to encounter one to test the theory. Depending on the species, I knew this could be a hard task.

Secondly, Hagrid seems like a sincere man, but he doesn't seem to have many friends. Like me, he lives secluded from the rest of the school, and I'm sure there is some racism because he's a giant, be it because they're really afraid of him or because they're just rude. And because he doesn't have many friends, he remembers key people who are kind to him, be it because he's trying to find inner peace or because he just likes the company. This would be easier to test because Hagrid isn't around the school very often, so if the distance between meetings is great (I'd never met him before we crossed paths in the corridor, even if he had been here for many years) and he still remembers me, then this could be a possibility.

But developing theories about Hagrid was the least of my problem. Shortly after the clock chimed eight, three men entered Severus's office, and the door was promptly shut. Because my mind's eye wasn't working, I had no way to tell what was going on in there, but I felt the hairs on my neck stand up.

The raven squawked loudly, and I went to him, quietly rubbing his neck, which always silenced him.

"I think the three of you are crazy to come in here like this! If Dumbledore catches you..." Severus began.

"He won't catch us. You worry too much!" the first man interrupted.

They were talking just loudly enough for me to hear them through the secret door. I smirked, tuning into their voices.

"I don't worry too much. He promised to up security, especially after the Ministry's official visited," Severus countered.

"Well he hasn't done much," a second man said. His voice was deeper than the rest, one of the deepest I'd ever heard.

"Of course he hasn't. This is Dumbledore we're talking about: Full of empty promises," the third man spat. His voice sent chills down my spine, and the raven stifled a squawk by shaking his wings violently.

"What did you risk coming here for in the first place? I've seen this article: It means nothing to me," Severus murmured. He was irritated with them, and he had every right to be. I knew without seeing that these three men were Death Eaters.

"It's not the headline we're concerned about, it's the reporter," the third man said darkly, an evil smile probably on his lips. "This same man published for _The Gazette of Berlin_ ten years ago, and he was noticeably biased towards the people who wanted to be free from their government. He's only part-wizard, a half-blood of sorts, but he might as well be a mudblood with the way he acts."

"He petitioned the Ministry when we first got started. He wanted to have us stopped before we began, and he's tried to make our lives miserable ever since. Seven articles have been published in his name since Lord Voldemort vanished, and all are against us, especially you," the first man explained.

"He even works with that McGonagall character. How old is she now? She taught my father when he came here, and his grandfather too," the second man said. He chuckled deeply before a blow landed. His laughter stopped, and the third man knocked a cane on the ground in anger.

"Yes, he's affiliated with her, but her age has nothing to do with it. She needs to be stopped. She's dead-set against allowing our children here, and I will not let my son be bossed around by some old hag!" he spat.

"Aw, you've got eleven years before you have to worry with that," the second man smiled. The third man must've shot him an angry look, because the light chuckle that was filling his throat instantly went away.

"Dumbledore is particularly worried about her too," Severus whispered. "She's been reprimanded for being so biased. He wants your children here."

"So he can corrupt them," the third man spat, interrupting Severus. "I know why he wants them here, and I'll give him credit for at least attempting to stop us. But no son of mine is going to cross over because of him, or anyone else in this school."

"How do you know about this?" the first man asked.

"I have a source who mentioned the conversation to me, and she apologized to me for being rude to me and one of my students, whom she called one of us. A Ministry doctor even came here to examine her for the dark mark, but she ran from him. Dumbledore agreed to stop the exam, but she was still pleading for it to continue."

"Who is this student?" the third asked. "Anyone who can be pointed out as one of us is something I'd be interested in."

"She's not one of us. She merely gets into a lot of trouble, is all," Severus replied.

"And so did we while we were here," the third man grinned. "Now give me a name. I want to talk to her."

"Megan Harp," Severus replied. He'd remembered my name from last year from the letter, I thought. I heard a quill scratch: It had worked.

"We allow few women, but if she's powerful enough, we might consider adding her to our ranks, if she's interested. Would she be?"

"I doubt it. She seemed very offended when the label was placed on her," Severus replied. He was right: I was quite offended when the event happened.

"We'll send her a letter. We best be leaving, guys. That hideous caretaker will be sending his cat out soon, and I rather hate the beasts. One pissed on my good wool jacket once. I'd say what I did to him, but that curse is illegal now," the third man grinned. The others laughed, dulling the sound of their heavy footsteps.

Severus sighed heavily as he returned to his desk. But he didn't continue working: He merely sat staring at something. I thought of going to him, but the raven still seemed very disturbed. I was as well. I had plenty of problems without Death Eaters trying to recruit me. Luckily Severus knew this: By morning, he had a plan to help me fight them if the time came. I was ready for the challenge. I just wished I had my sight back before I began defense training.


	33. Chapter 32

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO

The next evening, after my classes were done, Severus and I began training in the classroom. He'd cleared the furniture to give us a wide lane for practice, and he'd hidden anything that couldn't be replaces, as well as anything that could explode.

The other preparation he made was to give me the potion he and Dumbledore had been working on. I was given it directly after dinner, and the two watched as I emptied the putrid flask into my mouth. I forced myself to keep the liquid down, but it had no affect: I was still blind, and I was still cursed.

But the training went anyway. We started with basic stun spells and deflection. He sent me the lightest possible bolts, but I quickly learned to listen to the spells and dodge them by sound.

He quickly upped the ante, sending me more frequent stuns that came at me in strange patterns. This training allowed me to practice countering the blows.

But I quickly learned that my wand and I were not as good together as we once were. My American witch abilities were powerful, and very useful for deflecting curses while sending out small stuns in the process.

Soon we were both receiving a lesson in casting and deflection, as well as agility. Within thirty minutes, we both needed a break, and we took to his office for a light cup of tea.

While we were sitting, the raven began squawking upstairs in the loft. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand as Severus drew his wand.

"Don't leave me here alone," I murmured. He grabbed my hand, and with him leading the way, we ascended the stairs.

The window had been opened. I felt the cool night breeze hitting my face as we entered the loft. An autumn-like nip was in the air, but so was something else. I could smell something strange and rotten, and it was also overwhelming. I quickly used my non-dominant hand to cover my nose as I rubbed the raven's neck.

"I don't see anything, but I will close this," Severus said a moment later.

"What's that awful smell?" I asked, coughing slightly. The scent was making me gag.

"I can't smell anything. Where is it coming from?" he asked.

"It's still here even though the window is closed," I whispered, focusing on the scent and trying to find its origin. I quickly had my eye on one corner of the room.

Severus pushed me closer to the window as he examined the corner, which also contained the cauldron he'd used to make the healing potion for Dumbledore.

"Something's been added. It's a toxic potion now. Most use it as a corrosive cleaner, but when consumed it kills almost immediately," Severus explained. I felt him turn to me. "Only a skillful potion master would know exactly what to add to transform them, and when to add them. I can only make it from scratch, but this person..."

"Should we call Dumbledore?" I asked, feeling shivers rattle my spine again.

"Of course. Bring the raven," he replied.

After I had the cage in my hand, we jogged to Dumbledore's office. Severus told me where the steps were, but by now I had the school's layout memorized. I hadn't ran the paths yet, but my feet knew where to go.

Once in his office, we told him what had happened.

"It's time to implement a lockdown procedure," Dumbledore said sternly. He cast a spell, and moments later, I heard something hit the windows.

"It was shutters," Severus whispered. He must've seen my reaction to the noise.

Then, I felt a wave of energy go through the air. I quickly realized it was a massive force field, one that was created by the spell and was hopefully powerful enough to deflect any intruders.

From there, a thorough search was done. Students, including myself and the raven, were corralled in the Great Hall. Any professor not actively participating in the search was there with us, wands drawn, their eyes peeled for any danger.

By midnight, the search was completed, and I was pulled from my cot into Dumbledore's office by Severus (who wisely identified himself so that I wouldn't send a full-powered fire ball into him). Inside was Dumbledore, and he was pacing so fast that a strong breeze kept hitting my face.

"Albus, tell her what we found," Severus said shakily. The pacing ended, and the breeze died after a final wave. But I was still cold and frightened.

"Our records were stolen from last year, every Slytherin scroll we had. They stole the records for Megan Harp as well, all of this within the last few days. Somehow they connected it to you, and they sent a horrible potion into your old room in a tea kettle," Dumbledore explained, his voice shaking much like Severus's.

I immediately froze Dumbledore.

"You've told him, haven't you?" I asked Severus fiercely.

"Told him what?" he asked.

"Don't play games, Severus! I know who this was, and I know what was said a few nights ago," I whispered, knowing the portraits were still moving and murmuring under their breath.

"I cannot tell him what happened," Severus replied quietly. I scoffed sternly. "He'd have to report the incident, and trouble would occur again in my name!"

"They've gone too far, and it's your fault for mentioning me. I know I can defend myself against one or two of them, but guerilla warfare with potion altering? No one defends themselves against that kind of dark magic."

"Are you going to tell him?" Severus asked, his voice taking on a testing tone.

"Why shouldn't I? He trusts you, and I trust you too, but he has to know. He has to keep everyone safe, and tonight, no one was safe. They got in and out of here twice without anyone knowing!" I exclaimed.

"Fine," Severus whispered.

I unfroze Dumbledore, then looked fiercely to Severus.

"Is something wrong, Breeze?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have something to tell you, Albus, and I should've told you sooner. Lucius came by yesterday evening. He was with two others, both lower ranking but just as powerful. Breeze came up in conversation, and I mistakenly gave more details than I should've. They must've taken the records when they left, then returned tonight to carry out their plan," Severus replied sadly.

"I do so much for you, Severus. I've made sacrifices for you, yet things like this keep happening. I have to report this to the Ministry. They'll have to know why the force field will be permanent from now on," Dumbledore whispered, his voice sounding defeated.

"I can talk to them, let them know not to come back," Severus begged.

"It's too late for that, and you should already be aware of this fact. They tried to kill her, or do something to harm her. You should know better than to try to bury that under the rug.

"I will ask that your investigations not be reopened, but I doubt I'll have any choices in the matter. This is all beyond my range of power. Breeze, you'll be staying with the other students in the Great Hall tonight. You may leave your raven here if you feel he'll bring too much attention to you," Dumbledore said.

I rubbed the raven's feathers, then handed the cage to Dumbledore. I wanted the raven to be there: I could focus on him and hopefully hear everything that would go on in the office in the coming hours.

I was escorted back to the Great Hall by Filch and Professor Yearling, the current herbology professor. His hands smelled of soil and earth matter, which was a plus from Filch's onion breath and musty clothing.

Once in my cot again, I focused on the raven. Though I had no picture, I definitely had audio. Many men were speaking, and I knew that Dumbledore had not only used the fireplace to send his message, but the Ministry had used it to send officials there immediately.

"This is an outrage, Albus! Parents all over Britain are going to fear for their children's safety while they're attending any of our schools, especially Hogwarts! Why you didn't start the stronger security measures sooner like you promised, I'll never know," the first man spat. I decided he must be an education official, one with connections to all British wizardry schools.

"He did reinforce the gate," a second man scoffed. "You were budgeted for more than that, perhaps a better lock for your front door. Is that how the Death Eaters entered? I'm aware that a wild wolf entered your school earlier the same way. What if it was one of those in werewolf fever?" the man yelled. I decided he must be some kind of expert, or someone the Ministry would see more as a consultant than an official. But he must've been important all the same or he wouldn't be there.

"He had no idea that they were planning to harm her. They seemed interested in recruiting, not murder," Albus countered. I realized that Severus wasn't in the room, but at least four men were, and all let out sarcastic laughs.

"Recruitment? Your students are here to be educated, not to be recruited into the ranks of the Death Eaters. And I thought they looked down on females: There isn't a single record of a female Death Eater in my possession," a third man said loudly, his booming voice hurting my ears. I assumed he was a historian of sorts, or someone that was an expert on the history of the Death Eaters and anything associated with them.

"He said they knew of her power. You'd think they wouldn't care if the person was male or female just as long as they were strong," Dumbledore countered. "And as for recruitment, I am against it as well. But I know this student: She probably would've attacked them."

"Which is why they snuck in and out too quickly to be identified. You mentioned one name in your record, but what about the others?" a fourth man asked. I recognized him as the doctor from before. He must've come to make sure no one was injured in the event, or to come after my naked flesh again.

"He said the other two were lower ranked. They wouldn't have enough say in the organization to do anything but support Malfoy. And Malfoy is not someone I'd like to lose as a school benefactor. He makes all of us sick, but he helps pay for improvements to security," Dumbledore said with a slight smile.

"Who cares if he pays for it if he knows how to break it," the historian said fiercely. "Severus has been with them since they first started, and he's been with you since before the Dark Lord vanished. He's been informing on your behalf that entire time, meaning he'll probably be spreading the word right now."

"He needs to be fired," the doctor said.

"He shouldn't have gotten off!" the informant ranted.

"He should be removed tonight," the other two agreed.

"He's in custody at the moment, but I have a request to make. He was trying to make healing potions for a student. She was blinded in a potion accident, and he's been trying to heal her since it happened. She needs her sight, and I feel only he can help her," Dumbledore pleaded.

The men agreed to allow him to continue making potions for me while he was imprisoned. But he was leaving tonight, and I began fearing the unknown once again. My last vision was coming true, and I knew I'd be asked to testify in court on his behalf. I also knew I was in danger as well, and testifying would only harm us both.

I let my concentration break, and the conversations faded into my subconscious. They followed me into my dreams, which were also all audio-based now. They were also scarier because of this, and I awakened several times covered in sweat and stifling screams.

No one noticed.


	34. Chapter 33

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE

The next morning, I was given the formal announcement by Dumbledore, who retrieved me from my cot before the sun had even crested the trees. He was aware that I already knew: He said he could sense when I was listening, and he definitely felt me last night.

"What happens now?" I asked him, taking a seat in his office. I had picked up the raven's cage on my way there, and he chirped happily as I rubbed his feathers.

"He'll be charged with conspiracy to commit a crime because he did not make us aware of the visit. They're speeding up his trial so he can be imprisoned faster. They're sure to get a conviction, they said. I...-"

"You want me to testify," I interrupted with a sighing voice. He stuttered a bit because I had cut him off, but he quickly recovered.

"Yes. You and I will get on a train to London tomorrow morning. His trial will have started already, but no one is allowed in the opening arguments aside from court personnel," Dumbledore explained. "You're going to prove his worth. The conversation you overheard will not come up, and in fact, I want you to say you heard nothing at all, only that you witnessed the events with the potion. I'll fill in the rest of the story, but only Severus can speak of the conversation."

"But if he talks about it, they might mix up his words. He wasn't trying to endanger me: He didn't think it would go that far," I exclaimed. Dumbledore nodded sternly: I felt the slight breeze as his head bobbed.

"I know what you've told me, but I'm not doing this for him. Lucius Malfoy is already in London and he's facing charges himself. He and Severus are being tried together, and if you say you overhead the conversation, they might come after you. We will be under a protective watch while we're in London, but we cannot risk it," Dumbledore explained sadly. "I wish you could mention it without being identified, but I see no possible way."

"I understand," I whispered. "I have a question though: Was Malfoy the one who did this?"

"No. They've already sent the person's body to London to prove that he did it and not Malfoy. They poisoned him with the same potion before word even left the school about the intrusion. They planned to kill him all along, and it's a shame too. Other than you and Severus, he was one of the best potion students of all time. He'll never know his full potential now because he chose to walk with them, but no one can foresee such danger," Dumbledore sighed heavily, sinking into his chair.

"If Severus is convicted, what will happen to him?"

"He'll be imprisoned for thirty-five years, maybe more if they decide to add more charges. He has committed crimes, crimes that he and I both regret, but...what's done is done, and I trust him. He's not doing this for himself anymore."

"He's not out for revenge, is he?" I asked.

"He may be, but I think he realizes now that he should have chosen a different path. If he's acting out of revenge, it's for the part of himself that he lost. He too had infinite potential when he left Hogwarts. But rather than do things properly, he decided it would be best if he joined with the people he seemed to be immolating during his years here.

"And as much as I hate speaking ill of the dead, I blame James Potter for much of his present state. If he just would've used his strengths for more productive means, Severus would have thrived. Instead he was always in second place, always on the bottom of society, and always on the dark side. He was using dark magic before he left here, which is how they found him. He quickly rose in the ranks, and now...at least they're sticking behind him. Malfoy is paying for the lawyer, and he's a very good one.

"Don't give up hope, Breeze. There's too much to be done in life to decide to stop moving forward halfway through," Dumbledore muttered, putting a kettle on to boil using his wand. "You may stay to have tea with me, but I'd like for you to attend your morning classes. You can leave the raven here: I want you to stay out of the dungeons, aside from your potions class, as much as you can today."

I decided to begin making my way to class. Hearing Dumbledore sound so depressed worried me even more than knowing Severus was on trial. Dumbledore was the light in the darkness, the man who gave me the hope I needed to go on, yet he was having to give advice on keeping up hope. Those words weren't for me: I trusted Dumbledore that things would go through smoothly. If they weren't for me, then the words were for him, meaning he was doubting the courts and their ability to enact justice.

And if he was doubting them, then I would begin doubting them as well, and I did not want to do that.

Professor McGonagall's voice was filled with fear throughout her lecture. I realized the school was quieter than usual, and I wondered if people simply weren't talking, or if some of them had been pulled from the school by their parents. That sort of thing had happened before, but not at a mass scale. An attack on Hogwarts could trigger the loss of many students, but I wasn't aware that the news had even escaped.

But I learned at lunch that a special paper had been printed and delivered before sunrise. Parents flew to Hogwarts in droves, their papers in their hands. Students were still leaving, and the Great Hall was nearly silent.

The quietness made me more nervous, and I felt my stomach tying itself into knots. I didn't finish my lunch, and I didn't attend my afternoon classes.

I merely sat in the Great Hall and listened to the door opening and closing. Angry footsteps would enter, and a few minutes later, the angry footsteps would leave, often paired with reluctant or scraping footsteps.

By nightfall, this process slowed. Dinner was served, but I knew there weren't many students left. Some were simply too afraid to leave their rooms alone, but many had been removed by angry parents.

To confirm my fears further, Dumbledore made an announcement midway through the meal. He apologized to everyone, and he promised them that security was better, and that nothing more should happen. A few scoffs filled the air: They had lost faith in him. His speech ended early: He's lost faith in himself too.


	35. Chapter 34

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR

The moon and stars were still shining bright when we left the school for the train. I had been given a formal uniform to wear for the occasion, and I felt that the material was familiar: In the premonition, I was wearing a dressier uniform, and this must be the same one.

Once on the train, Dumbledore and I traveled in silence. He was feeling very low, but I knew he was composing himself for our arrival into London: He needed to be strong for Severus.

The train rattled on, and its movements helped me take a quick nap against the cool window. Autumn was definitely here, and a thick dew had soaked through my dress shoes. My feet were freezing, but I powered through the numb pain that filled them. Severus was likely experiencing worse, but I'd have no way to tell since I couldn't see.

When we arrived in London, the sun had finally come out, and its warm touch against my face was comforting. The city's sounds were not, and I was immediately overwhelmed with the many loud sounds.

Dumbledore noticed this quickly and took my arm. He led me through the crowd, and soon we were in a large building: The voices inside were just as loud of the city streets, but they seemed to carry a good ways upwards before echoing back down.

After navigating several staircases of varying heights, we were seated. I realized immediately that we were in a boxed seating area: Voices seemed to bounce around my feet as their sound waves reflected off the walls. But I realized we were fairly high as well: There was a wide, empty space over the front wall, and hundreds of voices carried up from it. At the same time, voices flowed down from above. My ears were screaming, and I yearned for earplugs.

But there was no time. Voices gradually quieted after some banging noises, probably the closing of the entry doors. While the crowd droned in a whisper, footsteps surrounded me. People were taking to their seats, and I knew the trial was beginning.

When the crowd's footsteps seemed to die away, doors opened below me. I heard some quiet hisses and clicking sounds from many members in the crowd.

"They're being brought out," Dumbledore murmured to me. I nodded: I knew the crowd wouldn't be quietly hissing at the judging officials, at least if they had any sense.

The judges appeared next, and light clapping came from a few sections. Dumbledore's hands did not come together: I assumed he was in a stunned silence.

"We'll begin with the prosecution. Mister Pomphrey, a summary of your opening statements will now be read to the courts. When this reading is done, you may call your first witness," a male official said, his voice high, nasally, and pompous.

"Understood, Sir," Mister Pomphrey said, his voice seeming much further away that the judge's. The judges must be on a higher level than the other officials.

Footsteps sounded on a stone-like floor before hitting a wooden platform. A scroll was unraveled, and the person who did so cleared his throat.

"The version of the events proposed by the prosecution are as follows. The defendant, Severus Snape, received three visitors, one being the other defendant, Lucius Malfoy. The four men discussed things they have refused to mention, but a consensus was reached that they were plotting against a student by the name of Megan Harp.

"After Lucius and the two men departed, they stole records from the office of the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. These records were from the previous year, as well as the specific file for Megan Harp. The men used this information to plan their attack during the following day.

"Another forced entry occurred the next night when the men carried out their plan. A healing potion brewed by the defendant, Severus Snape, was transformed into a toxic potion. This action was witnessed by a student, Clarissa Evans. Her room was also targeted by the men: A kettle of the potion was placed in her room, which was found when the school was thoroughly searched for the culprits. None were found, and it's assumed that one of these two men committed the vile act."

The scroll was closed, and the man left the platform. Another immediately stood.

"I'd like to call Frederick Tillman," Mister Pomphrey called. A door opened, and someone entered into the lower area.

"That's the observer assigned to Severus's classroom," Dumbledore whispered to me. I nodded quietly: Of course he would be testifying for the prosecution.

"Please state your official title," Mister Pomphrey said.

"I am a research official for the Ministry of Magic. I was recently assigned to Hogwarts to observe Severus Snape."

"Why were you observing him?" Pomphrey asked. A chair hit the floor as someone stood up quickly.

"Objection!" a man exclaimed.

"Sustained. It was ruled yesterday that no mentioning of the previous cases against either defendant were allowed. Please avoid this line of questioning or you and your witness will be dismissed," the official said flatly. Dumbledore seemed to have a new energy, and I felt him smile beside me. This was a good thing, I decided, as the questioning began again.

"What did you observe while you were at Hogwarts?" Pomphrey asked. Again, a chair fell as the defendant's lawyer objected.

"Mister Pomphrey, please take your seat. Mister Lawson, you may ask one question to the witness," the leading official sighed.

The chair was reset, and footsteps sounded. They moved around something, and I knew that Mister Lawson was moving to the front of the table, and he probably had a smirk on his face.

"Were you at Hogwarts on either night in question?" he asked.

"Well, no," the observer replied. Before he could say more, the leading official called for his removal from the room. Others had to pull him away because he wanted to say more.

"Mister Pomphrey, you may call your next witness. If you mention the previous cases again, I'm letting these men go. We're tired of you wasting our time," the leading official said coldly. Apparently this was a problem of Pomphrey. Mister Lawson seemed very cool and collected though: He knew he had the upper hand.

"I'd like to call Doctor Clyde Chambers," Pomphrey said. Again, the witness was led in and placed on the stand.

Dumbledore told me during this transition that this was the doctor from before. I told him I thought so: I suddenly had the urge to cover myself more than usual. Dumbledore smiled, tapping my arm to quiet me.

"Were you at the school on the nights in question?" Pomphrey asked slyly.

"Yes. I arrived when the report was made that intruders had attacked Hogwarts," the doctor replied.

"And what was your role?"

"Because no one was ill, I was simply an official of the Ministry there for support."

"What did you do then?"

"I participated in a conference after searching the school and finding nothing. We knew who was involved. We simply needed to get him out of the school."

"Who was this person, and why did you know it was him?"

"Objection!" screamed Mister Lawson. His chair didn't fall back this time, but his voice was strong.

"Agreed. You have one more chance, Pomphrey, and only one," the leading official exclaimed loudly.

"Who was it, and how did you come to this conclusion?" Pomphrey rephrased.

"Severus Snape. We knew it was his fault because he had spoken with the others the night before," the doctor said, arrogance filling every syllable.

"Spoken with whom?"

"Only the defendant's name was mentioned."

"So to restate, the defendants, Snape and Malfoy, conspired together the night before the attack?"

"Objection," Lawson said coolly.

"Explain, Mister Lawson," the leading official replied.

"He doesn't know they conspired, and it's not his place to assume they did. They simply could've had a conversation by the way he worded it," Lawson explained.

After deliberation between the judges, they upheld the objection. Pomphrey wanted to argue, but he decided against it and returned to his seat. Mister Lawson stood. This time he would be allowed full questioning, but he would not ask but a few.

"Were you made aware of any part of their conversation, either by detailed transcript or choppy summary?" Lawson asked.

"We were told they spoke and that the girl they tried to attack was mentioned, but nothing else."

"So you have little to no evidence that they actually committed conspiracy, that they planned every detail in that dungeon to harm her, if they planned to harm her at all?"

"Well..."

"Just answer the question," Lawson smiled coolly. The doctor was stuck: He didn't have enough information. Lawson returned to his seat, and Pomphrey was asked to call the next witness.

The other officials from the Ministry that were at the meeting were brought in, and Lawson debunked all of them with the same questions. The prosecution was failing miserably, and I could smell perspiration filling the air from below: Pomphrey was sweating bullets, meaning he was quite nervous.

After a short mid-morning break, Dumbledore and I returned with a light breakfast in us and our ears open to the next testimonies. All were from parents who agreed that security was not in place to prevent such an attack, and the prosecution tried to connect this opportunity with the defendants.

But because no one could know for sure if this weakness came into their conversations, the men could not be linked definitively to this theory. Pomphrey had failed again, and the smell of sweat drifted from him again (I assume he changed his shirt during the first break because the smell wasn't there when we returned).

By noon, Pomphrey was getting nowhere fast. An hour-long lunch was called, and Dumbledore led me into a private room within the building for a light lunch. We were guarded the entire time we ate, and I knew that other Death Eaters might be in the building to support their comrades. Knowing that they too were supporting Severus almost made me choke, but I knew he was trying to do good with them, and they were doing good for him by supporting him: The more people who supported him, the less there would be trying to imprison him.

We returned to our seats well before the trial was to begin again. I listened as people filed in slowly, at least until the final five minutes when everyone returned at once. For a few minutes, the sound was unbearable again, but soon the doors closed and people silenced: The judging officials and the others were back.

Pomphrey immediately stood and called his next witness: Professor McGonagall. I felt Dumbledore tense beside me, and I immediately felt betrayed. She had apologized to Severus, and to me, and now she was trying to put him away again. And because she was quickly on the stand, I couldn't ask Dumbledore to tell me if she was there reluctantly or not. Besides, I don't think he knew what to expect.

"Please state your affiliation with the defendants," Pomphrey instructed.

"Snape is my colleague, and I have no connection to Malfoy," she replied.

"Were you aware that the two knew each other?"

"Objection," Lawson whispered barely loud enough for the officials to hear. They agreed: She would only know if she was told, and after checking that she was involved with the search and that she was knowledgeable about the truth behind the attack, they confirmed that the question could not be answered. Lawson had won again.

"What are your thoughts on Professor Snape?"

"He never talks to any of the other professors. He only speaks with Dumbledore, often for hours at a time."

"So he could easily know the state of the school's security?"

Before Lawson could even object, the judging official called Pomphrey into a back room. The crowd began murmuring as a chair squeaked below: Lawson was leaning back on his chair, his feet thumping heavily on the table. He knew he was doing well, and that Pomphrey was going nowhere fast. Most of his questions were either thrown out by objection from the officials, or they were debunked by Lawson in cross-examination. The going was easy, and I hoped it stayed that way.

The doors opened, and the officials returned. Pomphrey was immediately seated at his place, and Lawson (who was probably given a dirty look for being so relaxed) lowered his chair to all fours to wait for their decision.

"Mister Lawson, you may ask one final question before we let the witness go," the leading official said, clearing his throat and sipping water. Lawson stood for the opportunity, and he walked to the side of the table.

"Do you often spend hours with Dumbledore in his office?" Lawson asked.

He had her, and she couldn't explain herself. She was merely allowed a "yes" before the officials had her escorted from the room. Lawson was definitely smiling now, and he clicked his heals excitedly when he sat back down.

"That will be all for today. Mister Pomphrey will not be allowed to call more witnesses, so the defense will begin tomorrow. The doors will open at seven, and the proceedings will start at nine," the leading official instructed.

The room cleared around us, but we were the last to leave. I realized that Dumbledore was just composing himself: He knew as well as I did that Pomphrey had failed the prosecution, and the case could easily swing in Severus's favor if tomorrow had the same results.

We stayed in a small hotel room for the night. I checked on the raven, who was in Hagrid's care and doing well, before going to bed early. I wanted to be well-rested for tomorrow. I knew I would be on the stand, and I knew that my premonition would soon come true.


	36. Chapter 35

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE

The courts were even more packed the next morning. Headlines concerning Pomphrey's apparent fumble filled the dozens of papers that hit our doorstep, but Dumbledore merely checked the Quidditch scores before throwing the paper on the fire.

Now we were in the same spot as yesterday, and the sound of the crowds had me plugging my ears. Dumbledore cast a spell on me that deafened me slightly, but that bothered me even more, so he reversed it. Moments later, the doors shut and the crowd silenced.

Flash bulbs sounded as the court began to fill. Officers immediately rounded up the photographers and kicked them out of the room.

"You'll have your moment later," a male official said, probably a right-hand man to the leading official, as the photographers were escorted from the room.

When they were cleared, the leading official asked Mister Lawson to call his first witness. He called a man I didn't recognize, and Dumbledore didn't either. But judging by the hisses that filled the air, this was a Death Eater, and Pomphrey was not happy.

"Your Honor, we can't possibly allow-" Pomphrey began. He was silenced, and after a heavy sigh, he sat down again.

"As the courts have recognized, you are one of the late Dark Lord's followers. Are these two apart of your group as well?" Mister Lawson asked.

"He wouldn't," I said as quietly as I could. Dumbledore put his hand on my arm: Lawson knew what he was doing.

"Both are, but Severus has limited responsibilities. He rarely attends meetings while he's teaching."

"And why would Lucius meet him along with two others?"

"They must've had official business to discuss. Perhaps something evil, perhaps something good. I was not made aware of the meeting, so I'd have no idea."

"You're implying that sometimes Death Eaters meet merely to converse about mundane events?"

"Lucius was probably in the neighborhood and dropped by to brag about his son's achievements. He did begin walking a mere two days before the meeting. Lucius is very proud of him, and I've probably seen over a hundred pictures of the boy in my short time with the group."

"And where we you before?"

"Objection!" Pomphrey called. After being asked to explain himself, he stated: "How is this even relevant to the case?"

"Do you have a plan, Mister Lawson?" the leader asked. He must've nodded in response. "Continue on. Please answer the question, Sir."

"I worked in Germany as a journalist and researcher. I gained their attention because of my skillful work with dark magic and its origins. I accepted their offer to join them merely to do research on curses that have been banned. I didn't begin my research on them until after the laws took hold, so I needed them, and they have used me in return, but for nothing evil. I've actually helped them tone down their use of violent curses."

"Is that why they would want to speak to a Hogwarts student: The student shows great potential for membership?"

"Yes, but they would never harm them, only talk to them. Whatever happened that night had nothing to do with them, and if it did, they did not mean to harm the child."

"So you're saying they do the same business at Hogwarts as any other regular wizard or witch?"

"Yes. I've been there for lunch many times. I like seeing what progress has been made over the years, and it brings back great memories. Some forget that most Death Eaters attended regular magic schools as children, and they merely chose to become Death Eaters for the allure and danger. No day job at the Ministry or any other organization can give you that."

"Thank you, Sir. I have no more questions," Mister Lawman smirked, taking his seat.

Mister Pomphrey stood and began his questioning, but he failed miserably. Each question provided justifiable answers, answers that swung in the favor of Severus and Lucius. He even stopped short, admitting defeat with a discontented sigh before sitting down again. The smell of sweat was already reaching my nose, and the first witness had barely left the stand.

Next, two more Death Eaters took the stand, confirming that they too often visited places like Hogwarts just to chat about everyday things. And Pomphrey could do nothing with any of them. When the mid-morning break occurred, he rushed from the room, the smell of his must flying away with him.

"We'll be up soon. Follow me," Dumbledore instructed, taking my arm and pulling me through the dense crowd.

We ended up in a lower room, perhaps a basement or cellar, and several others were there as well. Lawson was definitely more prepared than Pomphrey, and the many witnesses all had important things to say.

My nerves started knotting my stomach, and Dumbledore gave me a glass of cool water to calm me.

"How much longer?" I murmured.

"I'm not sure, but we'll meet again soon. You'll be brought back here when you've completed your testimony, and when the lunch break is called, we'll be able to leave. We're having lunch with some colleagues of mine, but we can come back this afternoon for the rest of the case," Dumbledore replied.

The crowd noise that was leaking through the floor stopped, but their footsteps still sounded. The doors must've been closed, and people were returning to their seats.

Moments later, a chair scraped above us. Lawson was calling his next witness, and it just happened to be Dumbledore. He left the room, taking the stairs slowly and deliberately. Murmuring voices leaked down from the courts, and a gavel banged to silence them. It worked, and soon the questioning began.

"How long have you known Severus Snape?"

"Since he was a child. I was headmaster at Hogwarts when he was there. I was for Lucius as well."

"What is your relationship like now?"

"He and I are very close. Why else would I hire him to such an important position?"

"Very true, Sir. What happened on the nights in question?"

"I was not aware of the meeting until after the intrusion occurred. But, he told me they merely chatted about things, and the student's name came up. A quick search allowed me to see that some of our scrolls had been stolen, and the student's file."

"Who do you think stole them?"

"I cannot be sure. It could be an unrelated incident entirely, or one of the three could've taken them on their way out. I am unsure, but I do know that the scrolls have been returned. They were in my stores again when I left, and I brought them with me."

The crowd began murmuring again, and the gavel sounded to silence them. The scrolls were examined by the judging officials, I'd assume, and soon the questioning began again.

"Were any students harmed in the intrusion?"

"None, including their intended victim."

"And no teachers were involved?"

"As I mentioned, Severus informed me that he thought the conversation was merely casual. Even he did not expect them to return at all, let alone the next night."

"And nothing more is missing?"

"No, Sir," Dumbledore replied.

Lawson was satisfied, and he took his seat again. Pomphrey then stood, and he stayed right beside his chair.

"Why was their entrance so easy in the first place?" Pomphrey asked.

"There had been no threat against Hogwarts, so I felt what measures were in place would suffice."

"And what measures were those?"

"We have a watch on the perimeter, and the perimeter is locked down at night when there are less people awake. Our caretaker roams the halls throughout this time."

"Then why weren't the men caught?" Pomphrey exclaimed.

"They weren't causing any trouble the first night they arrived. If I sent security forces after every conversation that could be dangerous, I'd have no one left for the real threats. As for the intrusion itself, the method they chose was very strange. They could've done it by broomstick from far away if they wanted."

"How? What's your theory?"

"Well, it's quite easy for a powerful wizard to levitate objects across distances, open windows, doors, and even send specters to do their bidding. It used to be an official test in Hogwarts's early days. Not only have I taken it many times, anyone who attended Hogwarts in the last hundred years took it."

"So it could've been anyone?"

"Yes."

"No further questions," Pomphrey spat, angrily taking his seat.

Lawson immediately called for his next witness. I heard the name Clarissa Evans, and I knew to stand and act normal. The guard carefully led me into the courtroom and onto the platform. He stood beside me while I was being questioned, waiting for his time to lead me back again.

"You're also Megan Harp, aren't you?"

"Yes," I replied.

"I have twenty-two names written here, all of them yours. Which one is your real name?"

"It's not listed," I whispered, not knowing how to answer. Lawson caught my nervousness.

"I'll allow you to not use your real one, unless my counterpart objects," Lawson grinned. Pomphrey was silent. "You were the student the attack was meant for. Did you know that?"

"Yes. I was with Professor Snape when the potion was altered."

"Tell us what happened."

"Professor Snape made a healing potion for me. I was blinded by a mishap a few weeks ago, and it was supposed to help me. I was checking in with him to test its effectiveness when we heard the cauldron making noise. We went to it, and the window was opened and the potion's scent had changed. It smelled awful, and it made me sick to my stomach."

"What did you do next?"

"We immediately left and went to Dumbledore. I remained either with them or with the other students in the Great Hall for the rest of the night."

"Did you have any idea a meeting had taken place between Professor Snape and the other Death Eaters?"

"No," I replied.

"You were mentioned in this meeting because of your ability. I see that in the file for Megan Harp you were given a standardized test of sorts. You aced all but one section. You're a prodigy."

"Where's the question?" the leading official said.

"It's coming," Lawson smirked. "With all these names but only one with this report, I'm confused as to how they heard about you. Were those results made public?"

"I have no idea," I whispered.

"Either way, the organization would need more than test results to confirm your worth. How well-known is it that you have great abilities?"

"I'm not sure," I said quietly. I felt myself growing tense: Where was he going with this?

"Well I have interviews with a few of your professors. None of them remember you, aside from Professor Snape. Could you explain this to the courts?" Lawson asked.

I froze. I had no idea if I should tell them about the curse, and I didn't know if I could admit to the courts exactly what was going on with the curse, that Severus had blinded my accidentally in an attempt to break it.

"Clarissa?" the leading official called.

I sighed heavily. It was now or never, I thought.

"I was cursed, and I've been stuck at Hogwarts at this age for twenty-one years," I replied.

"So you have great abilities for your age group because you aren't actually a part of your age group?"

"Yes."

"It's okay to admit this to the courts," Lawson smiled. "Now, why do your professors not notice, especially professors like McGonagall who have taught you from the beginning?"

"That's another aspect of the curse: Everyone forgets me. Everyone ignores me."

"But not Professor Snape. He's trying to help you, isn't he?"

"Yes. That's how I was blinded in the first place: He was trying to break the curse with a potion."

"And he means well to you, as well as any other students?"

"Of course," I replied sternly.

"No further questions," Lawson smiled, walking back to his seat.

I wanted to exhale with relief, but I knew that Pomphrey was up next. He stood and remained beside his desk.

"Who cursed you?" Pomphrey asked.

"Objection!" Lawson screamed, scaring me so much that I jumped.

"Your reasons, Mister Lawson?" the leading official questioned.

"Irrelevance: We know she was cursed, and we know that Severus has been trying to help end it. What else is relevant to the case?"

"Perhaps the identity of who cursed her?" Pomphrey suggested slyly.

"I agree with Mister Lawson: I feel this is irrelevant to the case at hand. Please move on to your next question," the leading official said sternly.

"Your Honor, I beg to differ. Please, please let me ask," Pomphrey begged.

"I've already decided. Either move on or sit down," the leading official hissed.

"Fine," Pomphrey muttered, clammering with papers on his table. The smell of sweat drifted into my nose, and I sneezed quietly. Pomphrey then snatched a paper from the table and moved to his original position. "Why do you and Professor Snape have training sessions?"

"He wanted to help me improve my skills. Dumbledore couldn't arrange for me to take higher-year classes, so Professor Snape tutored me instead."

"Your most recent training session was the night of the attack. I have the log he made in his personal notebook. Could you explain this?" he asked, moving towards me and holding the book in front of me.

"I'm not sure how noticeable my condition is, but I am aware that my blindness has been clarified during my testimony," I said sarcastically.

"She's right, Mister Pomphrey. Read it to her," the leading official said.

"Professor Snape wrote 'Her wand only hinders her.' Could you explain what this means?"

"I have no idea what that could mean," I lied.

"Well if you're the prodigy the Death Eaters are after, wouldn't they want to know you aren't good with your wand?"

"Objection!" Lawson bellowed. "How is this even relevant to anything to do with this case?"

"I need to discuss this with my colleagues," the leading official replied. Whispers sounded above, and I felt a cool sweat come over me, just like in my premonition. It was starting to come true.

"Yes, we have a place for the test," a female official whispered slightly too loud.

"It has been decided. Her abilities will be tested in the stadium. Only court officials may attend," the leading official said loudly, trying to be heard over the sudden uproar within the crowd. He banged his gavel and the room quieted. "We'll do this tonight at seven o'clock. She will be held until then."

"This is outrageous!" Lawson yelled.

The guard took my arm as the court exploded again. A lunch recess was about to be called, which only made things worse. My head was exploding from the sounds, and I felt myself growing weak.

After I was placed in the cell, I passed out from the pain. The screams were still coming from the court, and they were echoing down every corridor. I prayed for them to stop as an internal silence engulfed me.


	37. Chapter 36

CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX

I was awakened by a guard. A doctor was outside, and he watched me carefully as I took small spoonful s of soup. When I convinced him I was strong enough, the guard led me out onto the streets.

It was very cool, and I knew that night had fallen. A wet breeze was in the air as well: It would rain soon. I hoped to be inside for the shower, I thought, doing my best not to shiver as we entered a building.

But it was fairly warm where I was taken. I was in a large space, and I realized we were on the ground-level of a stadium for some kind of test. The judging officials were seated on the players' benches on the right of the field, and both lawyers were present on the left. Severus and Lucius were not present, but Dumbledore was allowed to watch. But there were more people with him, so I assumed he was being heavily guarded.

"Clarissa, we're going to begin the examination now. First, we'll cover basic spells. Walk towards my voice," a man said. He had identified himself as a Ministry of Magic official, someone who often proctored exams for advanced students as well as criminals.

He directed me towards a table and allowed me to touch the objects. One was a candle, the next was a toad, and the last was a mortar and pestle.

"First, I want you to light this candle," the proctor said. I did it just how I remembered. The flame was strong, but not as hot as the flame I could produce on my own. "Now, I want you to transform this toad into something. I want you to go to your most advanced transfiguration for this, nothing simple."

I did as I was told: I transformed the toad into a lamp, which was a fifth-year spell. I'd never studied any further in that subject because I couldn't get one of their textbooks to study. But the proctor seemed happy anyway.

"Please transform this mortar and pestle into something. Again, go as advanced as you can," the proctor instructed. I nodded, pointing my wand in its direction after touching it to find its location. I transformed it into a working alarm clock. The bells rang loudly, scaring me slightly. "Can you go on?" the proctor asked.

"Yes. My ears are just sensitive, is all," I grinned.

The guard took my arm and led me further into the field. I was closer to the judges now, but also someone else. The proctor introduced him.

"This is Leonard Howard, a wizard from Wales who specializes in defense training. He's going to start with some basic stuns and maneuvers that are very weak. He'll gradually increase the strength and complication. Can you perform this test with your disability?" the proctor asked.

I nodded, carefully remember Severus's training as I drew my wand and prepared for the hit. The proctor and guard moved away, then Howard announced that he was about to begin. I was already ready, so his first stun was easily deflected to the side of the stadium. The second came at me, and I was able to jump to dodge it.

The third was spiraling towards me, and I forgot that this was a wand-based exercise. I sent a fireball into the stun, and gasps came from all directions.

"What is she doing?" Pomphrey yelled: It was his time to grow loud.

The leading official was able to calm things within a few moments, but the damage was done. I was led into an inner room of the stadium along with the lawyers, the leading official and another judge, as well as Dumbledore. The proctor was there momentarily, but after handing a piece of paper to someone, he left without speaking.

"Albus, did you know about this?" the leading official asked.

"Yes," he whispered.

"And that's what Severus meant in his notation?" he asked. I nodded quietly. "We can't hold it against her. American witches are allowed in British schools, and they are allowed to practice both types of magic without prosecution. This news does not leave this stadium though."

"I object to that!" Pomphrey exclaimed. "The courts should know that Severus Snape was protecting a powerful student! No wonder the Death Eaters wanted her."

"Her abilities were never mentioned in their meeting," Lawson said sarcastically. "He's been protecting her for years! He probably didn't even tell Dumbledore: He had to discover it himself."

"That's right: I knew her name's origin, but I wasn't sure until I saw her use her abilities," Dumbledore replied. "And Severus did protect her: Only he and I knew about her abilities until this moment."

"And you're sure of this?" the leading official asked.

"He is," I replied. "I can sometimes focus on conversations and overhear them. Severus never mentioned my powers to anyone. He knew I trusted him, and he didn't want to betray that."

"What about their meeting? Did you overhear that?" Pomphrey asked excitedly.

"It doesn't matter: I can't allow that kind of testimony in my courtroom," the leading official said fiercely. "I think we've heard enough from them. I'll see you all in court tomorrow morning. And if anyone speaks about this, I'll have them imprisoned!" he spat.

I exhaled with relief: The premonition had come true, but things had worked out alright, at least I hoped so. Tomorrow would tell if things really were going to be okay, and if Severus would finally be allowed back into Hogwarts.


	38. Chapter 37

CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN

After a good night's sleep, Dumbledore escorted me to the courts. While several newspapers had landed at our door before sunrise, none included anything about my American witch abilities, and most never mentioned me at all. The curse was working its magic, I thought, knowing that it probably did help me immensely because most of the journalists for the papers were having rely on memory alone to recall the case's events: None were allowed into the courtroom until after the courts were dismissed, and even then, they only received limited information.

But I hoped that after today, we would have a clear answer. While Dumbledore I were being kept in anticipation for my exam, several witnesses had paraded across the stands. The names were listed in the papers, but Dumbledore didn't bother reading them: All were allies to the Death Eaters, and all were successful witnesses.

It seemed that Pomphrey hadn't done a single thing right the entire trial. Not only was he unsuccessful with the court proceedings themselves, the judges were very against him, and his theories.

The closing arguments began at nine sharp (the public was allowed inside for them, just not the opening remarks), and Pomphrey was blowing smoke to the officials, trying to twist facts to go his way. He spent an hour talking, and finally the leading official gave him a five-minute warning. Pomphrey wrapped things up then, and he retook his seat casually but out of breath.

Lawson was a different story. He stood up and moved around the table like always. I could sense his charisma in the air, and I knew he was doing well. It took him a mere thirty minutes, but he made the words sound beautiful together. While he had received hisses when he entered, people were stifling claps and cheers now. He would hopefully defeat the odds, but only the judging officials could make this happen.

"Thank you both for your closing remarks. We will now leave for deliberation. Would the guards please remove the defendants and open the doors?" the leading official directed.

The crowd exploded with noise, and I felt my head swim. Dumbledore escorted me to an inner room of the building, which was still loud but much, much quieter than the room itself.

For the next three hours, Dumbledore paced in front of me. I listened to a light rain patter against the window as he did, and we carefully monitored the outside noise for signs of the judges' return. We knew a bell would be rung when they were finished, but hearing it over the crowd might be difficult.

But it wasn't for me. Shortly after the clocks of London chimed twelve, the inner bell clanged loudly, rattling my head and making it buzz. Dumbledore quickly took my arm and walked as fast as he could back to the room. We were one of the last pairs allowed inside, and many people who had gone for an early lunch bombarded the doors, their food in-hand, trying to get inside.

Because of this, the courtroom was half empty, which made things more tense. The silence that fell after the court was reset again was mind-numbing, and I felt my ears trying to pick out even the most minute sounds. I stopped them just in time for the leading official to tap his microphone with his wand, turning it on. This was the first time it had been used, but I knew it was because so many people were locked outside. All of them silenced when they heard the light feedback, and the official began reading the formal proceedings (if found guilty, the defendants would immediately be sent to Azkaban and their sentences would be made official within thirty days; if found not guilty, the defendants were free to leave, and their belongings would be returned to them before they left London).

The leading official rattled a piece of parchment, causing minor feedback. He waited before it stopped to read what was written. "With a ten-to-one decision, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy, have been charged not guilty on all charges."

The courtroom burst with noise, though it was divided evenly between hisses and boos and cheers and whistles. All were too much for me, and Dumbledore cast the muffling spell again. I was grateful for it as we waited for the crowd to clear. Then Dumbledore led me to the courtroom floor.

"It's nice to see you both again," Severus smiled, patting my shoulder and nodding to Dumbledore.

"Where did Lucius go so quickly?" Dumbledore questioned.

"He couldn't bare see me speak with you or her, but he's learning," Severus smirked. "Let's go back now. Lawson told me a train was leaving a five."

"I can get us there faster," I said very quietly, not knowing if people were near and listening or not.

Surprisingly, they agreed. They made sure no one saw as we entered a small waiting room of sorts. After taking them to the hotel to get our few belongings, I transported us into Dumbledore's office.

"It looks like the force field doesn't affect that ability," Dumbledore murmured, unsure about that situation.

"I don't think many wizards or British witches are able to do that anyway," I replied to him. "Severus, do you mind leading me to where Hagrid is keeping the raven?"

"I don't mind at all," he whispered. "Albus, is it alright?"

"Most professors are in class, but be careful. Some of them will not be happy about the verdict."

We carefully made our way onto the grounds, and Severus helped nudge me in the right direction. A light mist engulfed us, and he admitted that he was having a hard time seeing.

"You get used to it," I whispered. He nodded quietly.

"Lawson told me what happened with the exam. He said he was afraid Pomphrey would tell someone, but he appears to be keeping his silence," Severus said with some slight stuttering. It must've been raining here for a long time, and the grass was very slippery.

"I was worried as well, but hopefully things will work out. I think that Pomphrey helped discredit himself with his actions, so I feel that no one will listen even if he tries to speak out."

"You have a valid point. Oh, he finally added a small gravel lane," Severus muttered as our feet hit rocks. But the lane was quite wide, so I knew it must be small for a giant like Hagrid.

We reached the house within a few more moments. Animal sounds came from all directions, as well as a distinct farm smell, but I knew that Hagrid loved animals, so this was to be expected.

He answered the door and squawks pierced the air, making me wince.

"He's been waiting for you. Come see her!" Hagrid called. The raven flew past him and landed on my shoulder. "Aw, now isn't that cute?" Hagrid grinned. "Professor, I take you were released?"

"Yes, Hagrid. Thank you for watching her raven."

"Oh, 'twas no problem," Hagrid said quietly. "Are you heading back to the castle?" he asked. We nodded, so he let us go. But I could tell he wanted to chat. I promised myself to go back sometime.

After walking a little way up the lane, I transported the three of us into Severus's office. He immediately sat in his chair and sighed heavily. I sat in my usual spot as the raven flew above me, squawking happily.

"You both seem happy to be uncaged," I whispered.

"Very much so. I was very worried today. I knew that Pomphrey had made a fool of himself, but I know how the Ministry and their judges function. They once had a lawyer quit mid-trial, and they never rehired one. That side won because they had more money. Some trials have been won or lost for less," Severus sighed again. "I was lucky today, and that kind of luck won't last much longer."

"We'll be fine," I smiled. I felt him shake his head with skepticism, but he merely put on a kettle to boil.

I spent the rest of the night in the loft, knowing that people would be coming by later. I listened to their footsteps, but I didn't listen to their conversations. I was too busy feeling along the windows. They had long boards across them now. If I weren't blind, I'd be quite upset. I vowed to remove them if I ever regained my sight.


	39. Chapter 38

CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT

The weekend arrived with heavy rains. The windows were ice cold, and so was much of the castle. I spent the day curled up in front of the fireplace, the raven at my side. He missed me terribly, and he chirped wildly as soon as I woke up, begging for my attention.

Hagrid had taken good care of him, and I thought of something to get for him. I decided that a book or two about creatures would suffice, but I didn't know which ones I wanted to give him, nor which ones he had. I decided I would ask Dumbledore about it later, perhaps after I took a late lunch.

But Severus had other plans. He left early that morning without a word, and he didn't return. I grew nervous as noon neared and he didn't return. I decided to go to Dumbledore first, then attend lunch.

Once in his office, I asked him about Severus's absence. He told me that Severus was working on gathering some ingredients for a potion, one that might help me once and for all. I nodded quietly, then asked about Hagrid's book collection: I might as well ask now rather than return later.

"Hagrid has many books. Why do you ask?" Dumbledore replied sincerely.

"He did a great job with the raven, and I wanted to thank him. Is there something in particular that he's wanted and can have?" I asked. Dumbledore chuckled lightly, and I gave him a perplexed look.

"You worded that perfectly, Breeze," he grinned. "He's wanted a dragon for a long time, but he couldn't possibly have one. I have gotten him plenty of books on them, but...America has their own dragons, you know? Maybe you should try getting an American book about dragons."

"Could you help me?" I asked.

"Of course," Dumbledore replied. "I'll have to look tomorrow, but I can."

"And...I've been thinking about my family. How do I contact them, or should I even contact them at all?"

"I've been trying to decipher that problem myself, when the others aren't bombarding me. I'd assume that a thoughtful letter would do the trick, but couldn't you try another method, one that requires your abilities?"

"Are you referring to my telepathy?"

"I am. I have something of your aunt's, an heirloom of sorts. This was her hat. It was in a historical section of the school's storage chambers, an area we usually don't enter. I decided to venture there during the search because the pathway goes to...well you don't need to know that. Her name is written in the tag," Dumbledore explained. I accepted the hat, which felt gritty from the dust. "If you use that to focus on her, you might be able to send her a message."

"Did Severus tell you about that ability of mine?" I asked.

"No, I read about it," he replied. "I've been researching all that I can for you because I know how much you've suffered. We're also working on ending that, remember? I'll keep you updated, and Severus should be back before dark, otherwise he'll be locked out. You should remember that as well: I make the force field stronger at night, and I'd hate to leave you out in the cold."

"I'll keep that in mind, but I don't venture outdoors on my own much anymore," I smiled.

After sending the hat back to my room, I entered the Great Hall and helped myself to a steaming bowl of soup. It warmed me perfectly, and I even got a second bowl. I also grabbed some bread for the raven before heading back to my loft.

Once there, I knew something wasn't quite right. I focused on the sounds around me after lodging myself in a far corner of the loft, knowing I'd be safe there.

I immediately realized that someone was below walking around the classroom. It was a female, judging by the light steps, but the steps didn't belong to Professor McGonagall or the nurse.

I used my telepathy to call for Dumbledore, and I soon heard his footsteps in the hallway. The woman did as well, and she ran up into Severus's loft trying to hide. I told him this, and he immediately found her.

"Who are you?" he asked sternly, and I could tell his wand was drawn.

"I had the urge to come here," she replied, sounding confused and frightened.

"Explain yourself!" Dumbledore begged, trying not to be harsh but still showing her that he as in control.

"I'm...I'm not from here, but my family has been here. I recognize it from the dreams they sent me. Is the rest of the school this dark?" she asked.

I instantly didn't feel threatened anymore. Those were American witch traits, and though she had an accent, it wasn't a British, Scottish, or any other European one.

I appeared before her, and I heard her gasp and begin to cry. Her cool hands hit my face.

"You look just like I remember, my niece," she cried, hugging me tightly.

"Breeze, take her into your loft," Dumbledore whispered. I nodded, but I noticed that he followed us as I led her on-foot to the loft. Once up there, he remained. "I'd give you some privacy, but recent events..."

"Oh, I've read about them. I receive all of the London papers. But I didn't know you were the girl that saved the professor. You're following in the line's footsteps, by the looks of it. But shouldn't you be older?"

"I'd be in my thirties, but I was cursed during my second-year here," I whispered.

"That's why you never came home! Your mother worried herself constantly over you. She's still alive, but she was never the same. Your uncle takes care of her now, and his children provide her care when he's working. I live in Boston, so I couldn't help her. My apartment was too small, and the journey was too long for her to make," she explained. "You should visit her in the summer or during Christmas break."

"I wouldn't know where to go," I smiled.

"You're blind now, I noticed," she murmured.

"He meant well," I whispered. "The potion backfired and caused blindness. Nothing has worked so far in curing it."

"If I had healing abilities like your mother, I'd try them on you," she grinned. She noticed my confusion. "Some American witches have healing abilities, namely the ones with earth abilities. I'm a wind element, and you're...a fire witch. I knew you would be!" she giggled excitedly. "You should change your name to match your abilities. I did that when I was around fourteen."

"I'm only thirteen, and I will be for a while."

"Well you might as well do it a year early," she smiled. "Go on, what are your choices?"

"What are some family names?" I asked. She scoffed.

"The flame side of the family hasn't spoken to us in years. They'd love you, but they aren't fond of us for whatever reason. The only name I know is Flicka. She married into the family back in the sixteen-hundreds, and she's the reason why we have all four elements in our line. You're the first flame witch on our side in quite some time, but your mother and I always knew something was special about you. And I see you got a raven," she smiled, going up to him and chirping softly. The raven replied, and she giggled again. "He says you feed him more bread than he ever knew existed."

"I do keep him well-fed," I admitted.

"Oh, he likes it," she smiled. "Headmaster, you do well with your students, especially if she's been here this long. I would've gone crazy by now, Flicka," she smirked, trying out the name.

"I like it, but I'm still on the fence. I'll look up some alternatives later if I can."

"She does a lot of studying on her own because she's been here for so long. She's a very bright students, and I wish all of my students had her resilience and diligence," Dumbledore smiled.

"That's the family way," she said, her eyes probably twinkling. "I need to go back now. It's hard to do this for too long. Um...Headmaster, will you tell her what happened. Her blindness makes all of this so real to her."

I gave them a perplexed look, but she kept her promise: Dumbledore had to tell me what happened.

The hat triggered a signal to my Aunt Breeze in Boston. She projected herself to us, appearing in a ghost-like form. Dumbledore couldn't see her at all, but he could hear her speak. If I could see, I would've seen her semi-clearly, at least as long as she had power.

Knowing that the meeting wasn't real didn't bother me: It was nice to hear from her no matter what method she used. I did apologize for calling Dumbledore, but he dismissed the apology.

"Someone in your condition should always call for help when they need it. I'll see you later," Dumbledore smiled, descending the stairs.

I spent the rest of the day deciphering the meeting. I had a new name, I discovered things about my family, and I discovered that the raven was not just an individual American witch's phenomenon: All American witches had special connection with the creatures, and some could take with them.

I used my special quill to write down everything while I enjoyed a light dinner. I was really waiting for Severus to return, but what I was doing was just as important, at least to me.


	40. Chapter 39

CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE

Severus slept outside the castle that night, and when he arrived the next morning, he forced me from the loft and began brewing a potion with vengeance.

I didn't object: I was simply too tired from my overzealous ears searching for his footsteps all night. I simply took the raven into his other loft, then I called for breakfast. I received an entire tray, and I decided to test each item before fully eating it, just as a precaution. All of them seemed fine, but I decided to stick with the English muffin. I also brewed my own mug of tea, not trusting the source of this perfectly-made meal.

As I sipped the tea, I listened to the raven prune his feathers. But light popping sounds entered the room as well, and I knew a potion was being cooked in the loft. The smell hit me next, though it changed with every new ingredient he added.

I was shocked at how well my senses interpreted the world, and how many new experiences were available to me. I knew that if I observed his potion classes for long enough, I'd be able to determine not only which potions were which, but which ones were completed properly. By using my hearing and sense of smell, I could easily navigate a classroom full of cauldrons, at least better than I could navigate any other classroom.

As the morning grew older, I grew restless. I grabbed my cane and went exploring, not knowing where I would end up. I made sure to take the raven with me, and his talons gently gripped my shoulder as we ventured into unknown hallways.

We quickly found the common room for Hufflepuff, but I didn't find the hallway interesting so I made my way back to the stairs leading upwards. The stairs shifted as I did, ending at a different hallway. I took it, and I realized it was the path to a tower, but I didn't know which one.

At the top, the raven chirped softly and flew from my shoulder.

"Don't go too far without me," I called. He squawked back to me from high above. I felt the breeze from the chilled Autumn air: We were in the astronomy tower.

"Breeze, is that you?" Amelia whispered. I nodded, using my cane to make sure the path wasn't blocked. "What's happened to you? Your name comes up more often than ever."

"I thought you weren t concerned because of my affiliation with Severus," I replied darkly. She sighed heavily.

"I'm beyond that now. When I heard they tried to attack you, I begged the portraits in the dungeon for information. Most wouldn't even speak to me, but one did. He was angry with me for turning against my own house, and he was right. He told me he'd heard Professor Snape's meetings with not only the Death Eaters, but with you. He said no man that talked like that could harm the person they were speaking to.

"And after the attack's events were revealed to me, I realized how wrong I was about him. He means well, I'm sure, but he's trapped with them. At least he's trying to make them see the good in the world, and to go near it," Amelia cried.

"You aren't very happy anymore, are you?" I asked quietly.

"No," she sniffled, blowing her nose. "The astronomy teacher, a fellow Slytherin, is so against me, and I keep hearing hisses late at night. I'm so hated now, and there's nothing I can do to redeem myself."

"Your time will come," I said, smiling as the raven returned.

"He has a letter attached to his leg," Amelia said, a hint of excitement in his voice. "How will you read it?"

"Severus is busy brewing a potion, so I might wait."

"I'll read it to you. Unroll it for me," she instructed. I did so, and after reversing the paper, she read it to herself.

"I don't mind if you summarize it," I smirked.

"Oh good! This is so long. It's from a Lawson fellow. He says he's heard word from a Pomphrey guy, or at least his associates. He tried to speak out against you, but a Judge Tyson imprisoned him. He says, 'Your secret has always been safe with me, but now the world knows how untrustworthy Pomphrey really is. Who knew a Death Eater lawyer could be so successful?' I think this is for Snape, not you."

"No, that's right. Severus wasn't even there," I whispered, rolling up the letter and placing it carefully into my pocket.

I then told Amelia everything. I truly believed she had seen the error of her ways, and I felt safe talking to her. And she also enjoyed my company: By the end of my visit, she was cackling like her usual self again. I promised to see her more in the coming weeks, then I ventured to the Great Hall for lunch.

When I had finished, I returned to Severus's classroom, which was filled with the scents of the brewing potion. He was working furiously on it, and I knew not to disturb him, so I went into the library and ran my fingers along the shelves of books.

Merely being in the library was highly refreshing. The smells of the books, chairs, and even the students brought back memories of the days I'd spent reading over the years. I let them overtake my mind as a faint smile crossed my face.

I then realized these were also visual memories. It was the first time I'd seen a picture for months, and happiness swept over me. I moved to a quiet corner of library and began trying to use my mind's eye.

It failed, but I didn't let despair overtake me. I was done with that: Only positive things could be in my future.

I quickly returned to Severus's loft and listened to him work. I let my thoughts carry me wherever they wanted to, and soon I was asleep, and having visual dreams for the first time in a long time.


	41. Chapter 40

CHAPTER FORTY

Severus awakened me in the middle of the night. The scent of the potion was very sweet now, and its gurgling sounds had stopped: It was ready.

He carefully led me up the stairs to the loft, then he sat me on the bed. He brought me a flask of the potion and asked me to drink it as quickly as possible.

I did as I was told, and I downed the flask so quickly that I couldn't taste the mixture, but I could tell it was much tastier than the last concoction.

My head began to spin, and I felt myself fall back and land on the bed. Darkness engulfed me in huge waves, and I suddenly felt like I was body surfing on the lake or in the ocean. It was serene state of mind, and I felt myself smile.

Gradually it became a more visual experience. Colors danced above and around me in a dazzling spectacle like nothing I'd ever seen before. They made various shapes, from abstract pieces to definite shapes and figures.

I opened my eyes, feeling the dream-like state fade away. Severus and Dumbledore were standing in front of me. I smiled, and the two chuckled, shaking each other's hands and helping me sit up.

"That was wonderful," I smiled, looking around. I then turned to the windows, and the boards had been removed. Snow was piled high on the ground, and I gave the men a strange look.

"It's December now. Christmas is in a few days, and-"

"Christmas?" I exclaimed, interrupting Dumbledore. "Why did it take so long?" I asked, turning to Severus.

"You needed the rest," Dumbledore grinned, winking in my direction. "The Triwizard Tournament is at its peak, and I must go entertain our international guests. Severus, tell her the other news," he winked, patting Severus's shoulder before leaving the loft.

"What news? Did the curse break with the potion?" I asked excitedly, throwing the cover off of me. I still had my thirteen-year-old body, so I expected his answer.

"Not quite, but I've broken the code of the curse. It was crafted very well, so it took the entire time, but...now I can work on a counter spell. It will need to be just as complicated because each part of the original spell must be addressed in the counter spell, but it hopefully won't take too long."

"I'm just happy to see again. Take all the time you need," I smiled. I then looked around for the raven. "Where is the raven?" I asked, seeing Severus turn away.

"He's with Hagrid. Dumbledore wants you to not use your abilities for a few days, but we can walk there later this evening to retrieve him," Severus replied. I nodded, shifting so that I could see the classroom below.

"I want more potions training," I whispered. Severus stopped walking away and looked back to me. "The smells and sounds were enough to convince me that they're the most interesting subject here, aside from defense, and...if you can break the curse, I want to propose to Dumbledore a position as a potions assistant of sorts."

"We'll discuss it when the time comes," Severus said quietly. "I will give you some material to study on the subject, but not now. I need to clean this cauldron before the mixture goes sour. I'd ask for you to help, but Dumbledore wanted you to take it easy."

"I understand," I replied, watching him do his work. I then looked back to the empty classroom. It was nice being able to see what was around me again, and I spent the day looking out across the grounds, witnessing the many snowball fights between the Hogwarts' students and international students. I yearned to join them, but I knew my day would come eventually. It had to.


	42. Chapter 41

CHAPTER FORTY-ONE

After a light dinner of soup, Severus and I bundled up in our best winter clothes. The sky was covered with grey skies, and we knew that snow would come soon, just hopefully not while we were traveling.

We made quick work of the path, but we remained silent because of the chill in the air. It was the coldest day I could remember, and it was getting colder as the sun sank in the west.

Luckily Hagrid had a roaring fire going, and we all joined his many animals to crowd around it. While I warmed myself, I stroked the raven's feathers, and he chirped very happily: He had missed me very much, and he didn't understand yet that I could indeed see.

Hagrid didn't seem to either, but I think he was just testing me. A dozen books were spread on the huge dining room table, and he kept holding up books to show me. I was happy to be in his company, and I internally promised to return. I knew the promise would be easier to keep this time because I could see the path, and because the raven would probably miss him next.

As the lights of the school were lit, Severus and I bid farewell to Hagrid and bundled up again. The raven flew ahead of us, waiting at the dungeon window for us to return. We walked as fast as we could, but walking uphill in the snow was not an easy task, and the bitter wind certainly didn't help.

But once in the school, we were greeted with hoards of students lining up in the Great Hall for dinner. Severus allowed me to go on without him so that he could get us plates, and I quickly went back to the loft and let the raven inside, brushing off the snow in his feathers before he could fly too far away.

Severus returned soon after, and he carried two trays, one with a full meal and the other with bowls of various soups. Though I knew the soup tray was meant for me, Severus did allow me to take a few bites of his plate, but not too many so that I wouldn't become sick.

For dessert, he pulled out a bowl of Bott's Beans, and we are a few before we both grabbed two vomit-flavored beans at the same time. After washing the flavor away with some warm tea, we put away the bowl, both of us ruined of candy for quite a while.

"What all has happened since I was asleep?" I asked. Severus sighed, shaking his head.

"I made a list, but it grew so long. In the tournament, the Hogwarts student is ahead in points, but not by much. In London, ten Death Eaters were sent to prison for murders that happened a few years ago. But Hogwarts news is...it's lengthy."

"Tell me what you think is the most important," I suggested. He nodded.

"That's much easier. Security has been increased, and now the windows don't need to be boarded. The new defense teacher, Professor Ramos, caught the flu when he ventured to America to celebrate Thanksgiving with his family. I was going to take over his classes, but McGonagall protested, and the parents agreed."

"Did most of the students return?" I asked. He nodded.

"After a Ministry inspection gave us high marks, many parents sent their children back, but many still have not returned, namely Gryffindor students. I'm not aware of who they are, but I have a clear hypothesis as to why they wouldn't return."

"Professor McGonagall?" I guessed. He nodded again, brewing another mug of tea. "Has she forgotten me completely?" I asked. He gave me a strange look. "When I went blind, she thought it was merely a trait she'd never noticed before. I figure if that was only a few weeks, a few months must drastically affect her memory of me."

"You'll have to discover that for yourself when you begin classes next term. I have a feeling she'll never forget certain traits of yours, but I could be wrong. The memory aspects of the curse are very strong, almost unbreakable. Even if you do return to your normal age, I may never be able to fix that aspect of the curse."

"With all that I've been through, that's the only part of the curse I wouldn't mind keeping. People forget of my abilities, they forget my ailments, and they ignore me no matter what, especially on my embarrassing days. It's come in handy many times."

"I forgot to mention that Pomphrey was still imprisoned for trying to release your abilities to the press. The Ministry also revoked his license to practice law."

"I think they're using that as a way to keep him out of their courts," I snickered. Severus smirked, cocking his head a little.

"Am I interrupting?" Dumbledore called, entering the office.

"Not at all, Sir. We were just catching up," I replied.

"I have a few letters from your aunt. Did you ever get to tell Severus about your meeting with her?" he asked. I shook my head.

"My aunt projected herself to me. Did she send me letters?" I asked. He nodded, handing them to me.

"The raven brought them back after flying away a few times. She calls for him when he's needed, she says. She wrote it on the outside of the scroll after the second mission. The raven must've mentioned it to her while he was there," Dumbledore smiled. Severus gave him a strange look.

"She can talk to him," I whispered. He nodded, stirring his tea quietly.

"And, I picked up something for you, something that you requested," Dumbledore said, handing me a wrapped package. "An American bookkeeper sent them to me, and I'm sure Hagrid will enjoy them. He'll be in his hut over Christmas, but you shouldn't go alone."

"I won't," I said, sending the books to my loft using my abilities. Dumbledore gave me a stern look. "I forgot. They got there alright though."

"It was for your strength, but if you feel strong enough, I certainly won't stop you," he smiled. He then looked to Severus. "The feast for Christmas would be much better with you there, and I'd like for you to bring her as well."

I deciphered his message to mean that Severus had been eating his meals in the loft with me while I was in my altered state. A faint memory entered my mind, and I saw the scene for myself. I smiled to Severus as it faded.

He was talking to Dumbledore still, and I was glad they weren't looking in my direction. I suddenly turned crimson from blushing. It went away quickly, but I knew what it meant. It had happened before years ago, and it was happening again. I smiled at the thought: I hadn't had a crush in what felt like a century.


	43. Chapter 42

PART FIVE

CHAPTER FORTY-TWO

The Christmas feast was a mere memory now. Severus and I ate with the rest of the school, as well as the international guests. It was a loud and joyous day, but it ended well: I received three new journals from Severus and Dumbledore, and Hagrid loved the books I sent him.

But the biggest surprise came from my aunt. I managed to get the message to her that I could see again, and her response was to send a small box with a thick scroll on top.

It was a family ring, specifically for those with the element of fire. It had many properties, one of which was to strengthen the powers I already had. That particular power intrigued me the most, but Severus liked the telepathy link that could be programed into it. If someone has another piece of jewelry and you cast a specific spell on both, a link between those two people was created, meaning you could always be in each other's thoughts (the connection could also be turned off if you need things to be private).

I thought he was interested in this trait because it would come in handy for the summer break, or if one of us had to leave again, but he wanted it for now. He brought a necklace of his into the loft, and he cast the spells on both.

But it didn't work. Only American witches could cast the spell, and they had to do it in their own way. I'd never cast an American witch spell, but I knew my method already.

I focused on the pieces of jewelry, letting both fill my entire consciousness. I then cast the spell, and light surrounded each piece, a light the color of fire. When the light faded, I knew the spell was successful. I opened my eyes and placed the ring on my finger. He put the necklace on, and I felt the connection between the pieces.

'Can you hear me?' he asked through it. I smiled, nodding. 'This is rather strange,' he thought.

'I knew it would be,' I replied. He nodded in agreement. He then had to return downstairs to greet an international student who came to see him.

At first, I merely sat with the raven, looking through the scroll to learn more about the ring. But the conversation below and the thoughts Severus were blocking peaked my interest. I began focusing on the conversation, and I was shocked by what I heard: This student, who wasn't even a fifth-year had been sought out and recruited by the Death Eaters. And their international numbers were growing: The student was not from Hogwarts, but the boys' school from Romania that had been chosen for the tournament that year.

I felt myself go pale as he gave estimates for the number of classmates that were Death Eaters or planned to become one when they were out of their parents' care. The numbers were higher at other schools, he said, and some were even creating their own chapters because the Death Eaters had too many rules.

When their conversation was over, I realized I had dropped the scroll into my lap. I picked it up and closed it, carefully placing it on the shelf beside by bed. Severus returned to the loft, and he caught my troubled look.

"I tried to block the connection," he murmured.

"You know I don't need a connection to hear conversations. How many are there?" I asked in a whisper. He shook his head: He had no idea. "And they're growing stronger by the day?"

"As he mentioned, many are breaking off from the initial group so they can do more acts, and use more curses. The Death Eaters wrote rules into their bylaws to prevent members from using illegal spells, mainly because the Ministry has been good at enforcing that law over the years and they were tired of losing members to Azkaban.

"These new groups have no rules. Senseless murders fill papers from here to Russia, and even in America, they've linked three bodies to Death Eaters from Switzerland. So...they're everywhere, each group stronger than the last," he finished, sinking into a chair. 'I feel powerless,' his thoughts said.

"You had no idea this would happen, and if there was anything you could do, you would have already. We're just along for the ride now. There's nothing we can do but keep ourselves protected," I whispered. He nodded, but he remained silent for the rest of the day. He even removed his necklace: He made sure there was no chance I'd hear a word of his thoughts. I respected his decision.

As the new year entered Hogwarts, I felt a slight tension again. I knew either a premonition was coming or a sense of doom was returning. Both options were equally troubling, and I spent the night deciphering my thoughts.

Fireworks sounded at midnight, and I sighed heavily as the bright lights flashed in the room. I was glad to see a celebration going on despite the evil in the world. At least someone else wasn't scared, I thought. Maybe they were just naive, I added quickly. I decided they much be naive: No one who knew what was going on in the world would want to celebrate anything, especially outside at midnight when the moon was covered by the approaching snow.


	44. Chapter 43

CHAPTER FORTY-THREE

A blizzard hit from the first of January until the fifth, and even when it broke, a bitter wind blew in from the north and west, covering the windows with thick sheets of ice that wouldn't budge, even with a raging fire going.

With everyone trapped inside, the sounds of voices filled every hour of the day. People were anxious to do more than sit inside, and whether anyone would admit it or not, everyone was ready for the new term to start.

The raven was particularly quiet though. He sensed that I was troubled, and he flew to wherever I was so that he could roost near me. He returned to his cage only to groom or drink water, but then he'd come back as fast as his wings could carry him.

I wrote a letter to my aunt on the sixth, seeing there was nothing better for me to do. After checking a discarded paper for a weather report, I tied it to the raven's leg and sent him out into the world, praying he'd get there safely.

The next week was just as mundane and uneventful. The school was beginning to fill up again for the upcoming classes, and professors were already trying to assign work to students: Flyers advertising distinguished clubs covered many nooks in the school. Only the potions group caught my attention, but I was too young according to the school's rules. Severus had no takers for the club, but he promised me that he'd work with me with or without the school's permission.

I smiled at his dedication. No one else seemed to have what he had, but many let his dark exterior and Death Eater status trick them into running in the other direction. I wondered why I didn't find any of his bad traits to be deal breakers, but then I realized how long I'd known him. I met him before the darkness came, and though he'd always had a sad-seeming demeanor, it was only after James began targeting him that he turned a touch evil.

I then remembered what Dumbledore said. He didn't like speaking ill of the dead, but he knew as well that James did this to him.

'At least he's been taken care of,' I thought.

I realized the connection was open, and I stifled a curse as Severus walked up the stairs, a confused look on his face.

"What was that about?" he asked. I shook my head: I refused to answer him. "Fine," he murmured, handing me a piece of paperwork. "I've been working on the counter spell. I should be finished in a few weeks at this rate."

"Just take your time," I smiled, adding a fireball to my dying fire. He watched, intrigued as always, before sitting near me, letting the fire's new life warm him.

We sat in silence for a while, and he used my desk to continue his work. Then he suddenly left, returning to his office without a sound. No one was downstairs, so this confused me, but I brushed it off.

The rest of the Christmas break continued in the same way. Sometimes he would come to see me without a word, then suddenly go back to his office. The raven was the only one that it began to bother (he started squawking whenever he did this, and I'd have to go rub his neck to get him to calm down), so I continued to ignore it.

As the last group of students returned, Severus stayed in his office the entire time. He was probably still behind in his work because of me, I thought, not wanting to ask and confirm this. I merely listened, taking in the sounds of Hogwarts. Even though I had my sight, I tried to keep my ears sharp. Having strong hearing was an advantage, I thought. I then realized that I was probably training myself for attacks. I shuddered. I was preparing myself, meaning I knew the danger that would come one day without a full-blown vision.

I took to bed early, laying in it without even attempting to go to sleep. The nightmares would surely come, and I didn't feel like trying to handle them. Besides, my thoughts were all I needed to scare me, whether I was asleep or wide awake.


	45. Chapter 44

CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR

Being in class again just reminded me of my situation. Professor McGonagall didn't even realize I'd been gone for months, and the rest never even noticed me at all. Only Severus noticed, and only his class mattered anyway. He had me perform different potions, potions that were much more complicated. He helped me more than the others, and he addressed my worth more than any of the other students.

Aside from in his presence (or Dumbledore's), I felt almost worthless. Eyes never fell on me for more than a moment, and even then, people seemed to see right through me.

But if I had my time with Severus that day, all of the was erased. I felt at ease around him, or if he'd turned on the connection in his necklace, allowing his thoughts to drift into mine and become one.

January was one huge sequence of my time with him, be it in his office at night, in the potions classroom in my regular time or in the potions club (where I was the only member, and I technically wasn't one because of my age), or wherever I was when the connection was activated. It was all about him, and I was happier than I'd ever been.

The raven was not happy though. He returned with a letter from my aunt, and he'd had a long conversation with her about me. He was upset that I was growing so close to Severus, and even though I included him, he still felt like an outsider. And he missed Hagrid, who he visited on his way back from delivering my letter.

To help him, I walked to Hagrid's hut every evening starting in February (January was also one huge cold system, and the bitter winds kept everyone inside), and the raven was very happy. Hagrid would rub his neck and feed him berries that Hagrid grew in the school's greenhouse.

Hagrid would also talk to me about his day, or events in the outside world. Not only were the Death Eaters' numbers improving, so were the number of crimes. The Ministry couldn't keep up, and other governments had no idea what to do.

"The world is in chaos!" Hagrid exclaimed. The raven squawked loudly in agreement while I sat in stunned silence.

"We'll get through it," I murmured. Hagrid disagreed, but he remained silent, throwing some raw nuts into the base of the fire to be roasted.

I suddenly realized that I was the only one not living in fear, be it because I just didn't understand the magnitude of what was happening in the world or because I was finally happy and unwilling to give up that feeling. Either way, withholding smiles was very hard, especially when winter broke early.

Shortly before a tournament event that was to be held on March the first, the sun broke through the clouds, and the heat it put out was amazing. Buds poked out from under the melting snow, and anyone with a makeshift-sled was sliding down the slush streams created by the early melting. It was easy to be outside during this weather, aside from the risk of snow blindness or "snow burn" from the reflecting sun.

But I chose the astronomy tower to get a breath of fresh air. I would check for classes, then transport the raven and myself there. While I talked to Amelia (who was also worried about the outside world), the raven flew outside, catching small rodents that took advantage of the warm weather to find food only the never return home.

By April, I was definitely the only happy person at Hogwarts. A massacre had occurred in northern Finland before their long winter began. The warm front had hit them as well, and the bodies were discovered as the snow melted above them. Signatures were on each body, all of which could be connected to dark magic and Death Eater chapters.

Severus also had to stop doing extra work for me, be it for the potions club or the counter spell. He was doing Death Eater research for Dumbledore, trying to keep the school in the know about any real threats.

He turned off his connection often: He was trying to protect me.

I realized I should probably begin defense training again, and after getting his and Dumbledore's permission, I began training alone in the potions classroom. The door was kept locked so that no one would see my fireballs, energy balls (a new power of mine that sent balls of electricity into my victims rather than fireballs), and levitation (another new power).

But a few days into training, I knew I'd been caught. I felt as if I were being watched, and I knew it wasn't from my aunt or another American witch. It was from real people that watched from nearby, and I hoped they were good.


	46. Chapter 45

CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE

Dumbledore awakened me very early. Spring was fully upon us, and the smell of early morning flowers was drifting in through the drafty windows. But he wasn't there to talk about the weather.

Severus and I were quickly rushed to Dumbledore's office, where we were greeted by the Romanian school's headmaster and two students. I sighed internally: I knew what this was about before anyone spoke.

"It's been brought to our attention that you've been allowing this...student," the Romanian headmaster spat, eying me arrogantly, "to perform advanced magic within your classroom. We want to know more about this magic."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that," Dumbledore said sternly. "And this student was doing no such thing."

"I saw her myself!" the student exclaimed, grabbing my hand. "Do your trick. Make fire fly from your hands."

"Get your bloody hands off of me," I spat.

"Do as you're told," the Romanian headmaster whispered. "She might hurt you."

"I have no idea what you're even talking about. I've spent the past few nights in my room studying. Final exams are coming upon us fast, and I need to get ahead," I lied.

"You're Slytherin, no? How come I never see you when I'm there?" the student asked slyly.

"You've been inside my common room?" Severus asked coldly. "That's not allowed: You are only to meet in public areas, and house common rooms are not public areas."

"Professor Snape is right," Dumbledore added.

"But that changes nothing! He has a good question: Where was she if she's in that house and she wasn't with you?" the Romanian headmaster asked fiercely.

"In my room! I often get extra food at lunch so I don't have to leave at night for food," I replied.

"Is that allowed by your rules?" the headmaster asked sharply, eying Severus and Dumbledore coldly, an evil twinkle in his eye. He was one of them too, I thought.

"As long as she keeps her room clean, she can do as she pleases," Severus replied, staring out the window with a bored look on his face.

"I agree with Professor Snape. I also believe my student: She's only a second-year. How could she perform such advanced magic if she's only a second-year?" Dumbledore asked sternly.

"I know what he saw! He would not make up such lies! You are the liars! You are the ones who cannot tell the truth!" the headmaster screamed, flipping back his chair as he stood. I jumped back, avoiding it as it crashed to the floor (careful not to activate any of my abilities in the process).

"What about that ring?" the student asked. I gave him a stern look as he approached me again. Severus pushed me back and drew his wand on the boy.

"Stop approaching her," he said sternly but quietly.

"Well, where did she get it if I can't examine it closer?" he asked, raising his eyebrows to Dumbledore, Severus, and especially me.

"It's a fashion ring. My sister bought it for me in Italy not too long ago," I lied. He shook his head fiercely.

"I saw a ring just like that in a book I read. It's a rare piece, a powerful piece. It could make you shoot fire from your hands, float through the air, and do more advanced magic, second-year or not," he whispered darkly.

"Your eyes betray you," Dumbledore said sternly. "I thought the same thing until I examined it. It has no magical qualities, and Professor Snape is right: Stop approaching her. This meeting is hereby concluded, and if either of you harass her again, I'll ask you both to leave Hogwarts indefinitely."

"But the tournament!" the Romanian headmaster exclaimed.

"I am aware that kindness should exist between the participating schools, but my students come first," Dumbledore said sternly as Severus ushered me out the door.

'No more training. Find somewhere else to do it or don't do it at all,' Severus hissed through our connection.

'I'll go into the corridor I found, if I do it at all,' I replied. 'Are they affiliated with who I think they are?' I asked through the connection. He sighed heavily as we returned to the dungeons.

'The boys is, but I'm not sure about the man. He talks like he does, but his name isn't on any registry I know of. I'll find out when I meet with Lucius in June.'

"You can't," I whispered, stopping as we entered his office. "Why so soon, at least?"

"He's having a large meeting, and he wants me to be there. It's for appearances. Dumbledore already approved."

"Will they still be here while you're gone?" I asked. He nodded quietly. "I want to reinforce the door then. I don't trust either of them."

"I'll ask Dumbledore for the materials. Go back to bed now," he whispered.

But I was wide awake, and I paced the loft floor while the raven watched me intently. Danger was lurking everywhere, and I knew I had to be prepared.

I grabbed a piece of parchment and began writing a letter to my aunt. I needed all the books she had on flame witches and the special powers they could use, and the potions they could brew. I asked for as many books as possible, and I asked her to ship them as disguised as possible.

I tied the letter to the raven's leg, using a binding spell that I knew she could break but no one else could. He flew off into the sunrise, and I sighed quietly. A beautiful morning had been ruined, and I felt an anger-fueled fire burning within me. Happiness was still in the background, but the foreground was much bleaker than before.


	47. Chapter 46

CHAPTER FORTY-SIX

I couldn't let the Romanian headmaster and his student ruin my training though. I ventured back to the secret corridor, and I made sure it was empty. With my checks done, I began practicing defense moves, careful to avoid the papers stacked along the wall.

But it wasn't the same: The corridor was narrow, and the ceiling was too low. I called the session early, and I went to my loft to make myself some tea.

Below the loft, several students were meeting in the classroom. I focused on their voices, and I realized they were all Romanian students, and they were all speaking their own language. Severus wasn't with them, but the headmaster was.

'Where are you?' I called to Severus through the connection. He didn't answer, so I used my mind's eye to find him. He was meeting with Dumbledore, so he probably turned it off.

So I by-passed the connection and sent him the message: The Romanian students were below, and it didn't sound like a courtesy meeting.

Suddenly, the room was filled with stuns of all kinds. I drew my wand, looking around quickly for any threats. There were none, and I realized they were training.

But this session wasn't approved by Dumbledore, and both he and Severus walked right into the session, wands drawn, willing to take down any student who didn't cooperate.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore said loudly as the smoke cleared. The boys were wise to stop when the door opened, even if they weren't wise to begin with.

"You allow that girl to practice here, so my boys are now allowed as well," the Romanian headmaster replied. "Nice job, boys. You should pair off though, not line up. That's not how it would be in the real world."

"You will do no such thing in here," Severus said sternly. "A cauldron has been broken!" he hissed, kicking the pieces of the broken cauldron.

"What? Is she more careful than us, this weak second-year?" the headmaster scoffed. He and the boys chuckled sarcastically.

"I believe it's settled then," Dumbledore said sternly. They stopped laughing and looked up to him. "I want you and all of your students off my campus. Your school is disqualified for unsportsmanlike conduct and blatant disrespect. You will also replace any broken items."

"You can't do that, Albus," the headmaster smiled. "The other judges have not approved the order, so you are powerless."

"We're aware of everything," an accented female voice called from the hallway. A woman dressed in a vivid pink pranced into the room, and three other important-looking officials followed her. "You have been disqualified, not only for your actions against Hogwarts, but the way your students treated my girls."

"Your girls are promiscuous!" one of the boys yelled, jumping up on a desk. Dumbledore stunned him, knocking him to the ground.

"If you would've let us practice, he could've dodged that," the headmaster grinned. "And he's right: Your girls were always hanging around the grounds, just begging for my boys to deflower them."

"The grounds are only so big," one of the officials said sternly. "You and your boys have disgraced this entire event. We're also proposing a ban on your team participating in any future tournaments, as well as any Quidditch games that are held between multiple schools."

The headmaster began ranting in his native language, and he and the boys marched from the room (aside from the one, who was carried out). The officials followed them, as did Dumbledore, but Severus stayed behind to clean up the mess. I went to him and began to help.

"My sources confirmed his affiliation. Getting him and his school banned from tournaments should be easy now," Severus whispered. I nodded, calling for a piece of fabric to make it easier to transport the broken pieces to a trashcan. "And Dumbledore is trying a new spell to block the windows so that no one can spy in, mainly because he wants to use some of the lower storage rooms for classrooms in the future but he doesn't want anyone looking in."

"What else is he proposing?" I asked.

"Mainly some small things that aren't important. Those are the ones I'll announce at the meeting, not the major ones," he said quietly, accepting my help to lift the mess to the side of the room. Filch could get the rest, he said, and we moved into his office.

I heard tapping on the loft's windows, and I transported myself there, careful to make sure it was the raven before I did. I let him inside, and he dropped a letter at my feet. My aunt was working on it, she said, and she hoped everything was alright: The raven told her about my trouble with the boys, and that everyone had been so tense.

After making sure I didn't miss anything, I made sure the raven had food and water, then returned to Severus. He was working at his desk again.

"Is there anything you need help with?" I asked, seeing his stressed gaze. He shook his head.

"My responsibilities are too great to share," he murmured as I began walking up the stairs. "Dumbledore did approve my request to reinforce the door there, but not because of the boys. He wants me to begin using it for real storage soon, so textbooks from storage will be placed here while I'm away. You won't be able to use that entrance at all."

"I'll manage," I smiled, stepping down again. "What about you? What if you want to go up there?"

"I didn't ask. That's your space: You found it, and you deserve to keep it."

I nodded, then walked up the stairs again.

I wished I could help, but I knew that as long as I was stuck as a thirteen-year-old second-year, I could do nothing but watch. That's all I did now, using my mind's eye as a guide. I watched him for hours, transfixed that he could work so fast but still get nothing done. I felt sorry for him until I remembered how much he hated pity. I vowed to do my best when he broke the code, whether he wanted my help or not.


	48. Chapter 47

CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN

He began making preparations for his trip in the coming days. Another professor was assigned his classes, which meant I'd have to follow the course's real curriculum for the first time in months. I was up for the challenge: After doing it so many times over the past twenty-some years, I still had it memorized.

Because the man would also be using his office, I was asked to keep my ears open for any strange activity. A sound-proofing spell was placed on the loft so that neither the raven or myself would be caught, but the office was left untouched for safety reasons.

I began worrying more and more as the day neared for him to leave. I asked him promise to keep the connection open as much as possible, but he couldn't: I simply didn't need to hear the things that would take place in that meeting. I reluctantly agreed: The less I knew, the easier it would be for me to sleep at night, I hoped.

My feelings for Severus were growing stronger, and his absence would only help them. I knew they could not be voiced, nor could they be released while I was stuck as a child, but they were there all the same. I dreamed of him often, usually in a future world where things weren't as stressful. But I realized that was probably a utopian world: Things seemed to only be growing worse.

The morning he departed, papers with various hard-to-read headlines began flying from windows in the shape of paper planes. The children may be receiving the papers, but they couldn't stomach reading them, and neither could some of the professors. When I visited Hagrid, he said that he started burning his to keep from getting upset, and Amelia had stopped reading or listening to the rumor mills weeks before.

People were tired of the darkness: The spring weather helped them realize how much effort it took to be so scared all the time. Optimistic conversations ruled the Great Hall at meal times, and many professors could be heard laughing in their offices late into the evening.

But Severus's office was silent until midday, and when the door did open, I was terrified to look down with my mind's eye to see the new professor. I was comfortable with Severus being there, but not some other guy, especially one with a cold. His coughing shook the rafters, and the raven squawked hysterically until I comforted him with a crust of bread.

The entire day, I stayed in the loft, quietly listening to the new professor thump around, periodically deafening me with his loud coughing. I never got up the courage to look at him, though I knew the next morning would finally reveal him to me.

Thankfully, the man slept in another room, allowing me to sleep as soundly as one could when they had a lot on their mind. But he was back early the next morning, awakening me before the sun even broke over the horizon. This angered me, but I withheld it: I had better things to do than hate the new guy before I'd even met him.

Instead of lying there awake, I took a long, hot shower, as well as a long breakfast with the raven. When I was done, I went to Professor McGonagall's class. She rambled on about things I didn't care about, but I hung off every word. I dreaded the end of her class, when the bell would ring and I'd have to enter a potions classroom with a strange, new professor inside of it.

But the inevitable came, and I slowly walked to the dungeons. When I got there, the professor was still in the office coughing up a storm. Students were already making fun of him and being nuisances, but I'd expect nothing less from a class of second-years who received an odd substitute.

After the bells chimed the hour, which the professors used to determine if you were on time or not, the professor appeared. The class hushed over, staring at the rather large man in awe. The man did not have much enthusiasm, and he merely wrote a potion on the board and sat down at the front desk.

It was a free-for-all. Ingredients were spilled everywhere, and the ones that were trying to brew potions failed miserably. Black smoke poured from some, while others simply popped and vaporized.

I didn't even bother with mine. I went into the loft and watched the room using my mind's eye. It was simply horrifying, and I couldn't wait for the living nightmare to be over.

I felt the connection open on Severus's end, and before he could even get a thought to me, I turned mine off. He had enough to worry about without worrying about the safety of his faraway classroom.

When the bell rang, people bolted from the room without cleaning up. The professor said a spell, and instantly the room was clean. I wrote down the spell for research, then went to my next class, the experience still rattling my nerves.

I kept the connection closed for the rest of the day: I simply couldn't bear to be asked how things were with the new man. I just didn't want to disappoint Severus, even if he needed to worry. He had enough on his plate, I thought, tending to my usual schedule, careful to stay out of the loft as long as possible to give my ears a break.


	49. Chapter 48

CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT

Just after curfew, an owl flew into my window, though soft enough not to hurt itself. It was sent from Dumbledore: Severus had contacted him and wanted to know why the connection was closed. I sighed quietly, casting the spell to turn it on again. This time Severus's was closed, so I turned over the parchment and wrote my message for him so that Dumbledore could tell him.

Ten minutes later, the connection opened.

'Why would you close it over something so ridiculous?' Severus demanded. He sounded too tired to be angry, but he was still slightly upset.

'It wasn't ridiculous to me,' I replied sternly. 'This man is a goon. I might even stay in the loft tomorrow just to watch him.'

'You'll do no such thing,' Severus sighed. 'I think you should offer him your help. Albus isn't sure what to do either, but he's the only man who could take over without calling Professor Tanwick out of retirement.'

'I think this man is beyond hope...,' I murmured, my thoughts suddenly rattled by another rocket-powered cough from below. 'He is doing work late. Maybe he isn't as hopeless as I thought.'

'Albus has him writing a report for me. When he's done tonight, I want you to brew a potion for him. I've sent Albus the message, so the owl should return again shortly. I have to go soon: There's another meeting.'

His thought seemed unfinished, but the connection broke. Before I could even begin to assume what he was thinking, the owl pecked at the window again. I opened it and accepted a small book from him. A page was marked, and I opened it to read it.

It was a healing potion, specifically one for deep chest colds, coughs, and any other respiratory ailment. All of the ingredients were listed, and I knew we had all of them.

It took the man three hours to finish, and I felt my eyes growing weary. I even put out the fire to make it colder, hoping the chill would keep me awake, but it only made it worse.

But finally, the lights in the classroom were turned off, and the man lumbered up the hallway, his coughs rattling the hall lights. I followed behind him closely: The storage room for ingredients was on the main floor, where he'd have to go to get to his room.

Once in the closet, I gathered the ingredients listed. Some would have to be broken down, chopped up, and three of them would be brewed in a separate potion that would be added when the other one was finished.

With everything gathered, I used all of the skills I'd learned to begin brewing. Using my nose and hearing, I could tell when I needed to alter the ingredients to make a stronger potion.

As the sun began to rise, the potion was finally ready.

But when I went to retrieve a flask, I heard the professor outside. The door was already half-opened, and I could tell he knew someone was in the room.

I let him inside: He would find out what I'd done eventually.

"What are you doing? Students aren't allowed in here unsupervised," he spat, looking around the room wildly. I stifled a laugh: Me being in here alone was only slightly worse to when he was observing an entire class.

"Dumbledore and Professor Snape asked me to brew a potion for you. It's almost ready," I replied.

"But...you're too young to be brewing potions! Stop your lies!" he hissed, taking the flask from me. I called it out of his hands, and he had a full-body spasm when he realized what I'd done. "What is this voodoo black magic?" he screamed.

"If you keep yelling, I'll destroy the whole thing and let them know exactly what goes on in here while you're -quote-teaching," I grinned.

He gave me a dirty look, but he stopped yelling. He even accepted the potion when I handed it to him in the flask.

"The instructions say you can drink it whenever, as long as it's fresh, which it is. Go on, drink it," I coaxed. He seemed reluctant, so I sighed heavily and used my abilities to contact Dumbledore. He was already awake, and he was quickly in the classroom.

"Good morning, Professor Slughorn. Thank you, Breeze, for the message. It smells perfect," Dumbledore smiled, patting the professor's back.

He drank the potion after letting loose a stream of coughs. The tickle in his throat was still there as he drank it, but the potion immediately stopped it. Dumbledore patted my back as the professor gave us both confused looks.

"How did she do the other stuff?" he asked. Dumbledore chuckled lightly.

"She's very powerful, but we won't worry about that now. Breeze, did you manage to sleep last night?" he questioned. I shook my head as I bottled the rest of the potion and labeled the jars for Severus's collection. "You're excused from your classes today, though when you've rested enough, I'd like for you to come to my office. And...try not to show Professor Slughorn all of your abilities at once."

I grinned, walking into the hallway before appearing in my loft. After a quick breakfast for the raven and me, I lit my fire again and dressed for bed.

Just as I entered the bed, the windows were suddenly covered. I immediately went on alert, thinking the castle was under lockdown again, but I felt Dumbledore wink from below. I took a quick sigh of relief before covering up and quickly falling asleep.


	50. Chapter 49

CHAPTER FORTY-NINE

I awakened shortly after noon, mainly because the raven was begging to leave the room. I transported him outside, and off he flew to do his business.

After a long lunch, I went to the hallway, and soon after Dumbledore's office. He was waiting for me, and I was immediately given a seat. He passed me a sheet of parchment: A letter from the Ministry.

"I've done something I wasn't going to do until after Severus broke the curse, but...it's done now. That is your internship letter. You've been accepted as a potions intern here at the school. You'll start as soon as Severus returns, and you'll work with him during the summer. When your curse has been broken, we'll consider full-time employment."

"Why would you do this for me?" I asked with shock in my voice, a happy shock.

"Hogwarts is all you've ever known, and I could never release you into a world you weren't prepared for. This will ensure that that never happens," Dumbledore smiled.

"I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't have to. The potion was merely a test of your abilities. The nurse could have ordered some from a supplier, or Severus could have brewed some when he returned, but Professor Slughorn needed that potion now. You even brewed enough for storage, meaning you had to double the recipe.

"You'll make a perfect potions master, and the only thanks you need to give is in performance," Dumbledore smiled. I nodded quietly, still stunned, as the connection clicked on.

'How did it go?' Severus asked.

'Perfectly,' I replied, nodding to Dumbledore and walking back towards the dungeon. 'How are things with you?'

'I'll be back in a few days, but the meeting is over. We have a lot to talk about, but not now. They're monitoring us, me especially. I may even have to do a bug sweep when I return home.'

'A bug sweep?' I asked. I knew the Death Eaters were more than capable as spies, but why spy on their own?

'Another member was bugged during the last meeting. I wasn't, but much has happened since then. Only half of them trust me, and Lucius is not one of them. It's fine though: I'd expect nothing less from them.'

'If you're fine with it, then so am I,' I murmured, appearing in my loft. The shades had been removed, and I could see the raven perched outside, a letter on his ankle. 'I have a letter to read. I guess my aunt called the raven.'

'I'm glad the potion was successful. See you in a few days,' he replied. Again, I felt like he had more to say, but the hungry raven was squawking in my ear. I provided him some fruit as I unraveled the letter. It was from my aunt.

The first page was about what the raven was telling her about me and her response to it: She was unhappy that I was up all night for some potion, but she hoped it turned out properly.

The second and third pages were the most important. The second was about the weather in her region: It was very stormy, and she was surprised the raven didn't complain about the horrible flying conditions. She mentions this because of the third page's announcement: She couldn't send the books except by ship, which would take weeks.

She asked for an immediate response, so I used the letter to focus on her exact location. I could see her cleaning her kitchen, glancing up with every bolt of lightning...until she felt me spying on her. She waved, and I smiled back to her.

I felt myself manifesting in front of her, and she clapped her hands happily.

"You're projecting yourself!" she smiled. I looked at my hands: They were ghost-like, probably the same way she looked when she visited me. "Hurry with your message, Flicka. You're too tired to stay here for long."

"Just sent the books when you're ready," I said quickly. "And stop worrying about me: I'll be fine. Dumbledore even gave me an internship, that way when Severus cracks the spell, I can work for him."

"That was so nice of him. You be good to the raven, now, and...you need to tell me more about Severus too. I see that look in your eye," she grinned.

I blushed, breaking my concentration and sending me back into the loft so fast that I fell on my backside. Her laughter rang in my ears: She knew what was going on, but she was wishing me the best.

"I think he'd feel the same if I wasn't trapped like this," I called back to her. She nodded, going back to her cleaning as thunder sounded outside her house.

I focused on the room around me, and I looked to the raven with a smile, calling for a fresh glass of water, which he used to bathe himself with.

I then looked outside to the clear, blue sky. I hoped Severus could see the same thing even if my aunt couldn't. I felt myself blush again. I let it happen, smiling brightly.


	51. Chapter 50

CHAPTER FIFTY

I awakened to textbooks being loaded into the storage room. I knew the door had been reinforced days before, and now the rest of the plan was being fulfilled.

I spent the day studying potion books in the library. Dumbledore approved of this, and he even supplied me with a note to show anyone who asked why I wasn't in class.

No one ever approached me.

This was helpful though: I was making avid notes, talking through potions with myself, and even flipping through pages with my abilities to make the turning easier and faster. Only the last would cause major alarm, as many of the school's intellectual-types made many notes or muttered things to themselves, but I'm sure none of them have the abilities I do.

Around lunch, I returned to the raven with a large plate of food. We ate together as I flipped through more books, making notes as I did. The raven watched me intently, only moving his eyes away when he went for another bite of food or if the guys below brought a particularly heavy load of books or made too much noise.

At least Professor Slughorn wasn't coughing, I grinned. The raven seemed to read my thoughts, and he flew above me, his eyes in the direction of the classroom.

I used my mind's eye to view it, and sure enough, he was teaching again. The class seemed surprised by this change in curriculum, but many were just unhappy: Professor Slughorn was just as tough as Severus, if not tougher.

When the raven was content on his perch again, I went back to the library to continue my studies. There were three books left that I hadn't looked through, and I wanted to finish them all today so that I could practice brewing tomorrow (since it was a weekend and no one would be in the classroom or storage rooms). I made a mental note to get something from Dumbledore to allow me in the classroom since Severus more than likely wouldn't return yet.

I felt myself blush quietly, and I pushed his name from my mind. I then began wondering how his return would go. I'd be very happy to see him, but if I spent all of my time blushing in his direction, problems could arise.

I called for the raven, and he appeared on my shoulder in the library. He knew to be quiet, and he merely chirped softly as I tied a short letter to his leg for my aunt. It was a simple request: Are there any cures for crushes?

I released him, and he flew through the library, though no one looked up. I cocked my head with a smile before looking back to my books.

Hours later, the sound of laughter filled my inner mind, but it wasn't my laughter. It was my aunt, and my letter had amused her greatly.

"No, dear!" she cried, slapping her knee as she continued to cackle. "They tend to leave after a while at least," she added when her laughter faded slightly.

"But this isn't the first time," I whispered. Her laughter immediately stopped. I watched her move to a large book in another room. "What are you doing?" I asked.

She flipped pages for what felt like an eternity, but she never answered me. She merely smiled, retrieved a handful of grapes from her refrigerator, rubbed the raven's neck, and sent him back to me.

Her knowing grin stuck with my mind as the library came into focus again. I couldn't finish my work now: I was too eager to figure out what her smile was about. But I knew she'd never tell me, and that it was an empty thought trail.

As I built a small fire in my room to toast my dinner bread, the raven returned, grabbing his piece and taking it back to his cage. He seemed to look at me with a weary smile. He was happy for me, it seemed, but discontent was in his mind. And I had no idea why.

When my small dinner was gone, I felt the connection open on Severus's end. He asked about my day, and I told him about studying potion books in the library. He nodded softly.

'Are you still being watched by them?' I asked. He nodded again. 'Then why did you call? They probably saw you cast the spell, so now they're curious-'

'I just wanted to talk to you. If they catch me, so be it. Lucius already noticed my necklace. He shook his head at me, though he wears jewelry and fineries all the time.'

'He did sound a little...flamboyant,' I smirked. He smiled too, nodding in agreement. 'You miss our talks then?'

'Of course,' he replied, sighing softly.

'What was that about?'

'I've been working on your curse while I've been waiting to leave,' he said, changing the subject. 'I'm halfway through, and I plan to spend a few days on it right after finals next month. I expect to break it over the summer.'

'Just whenever is fine. It's not really a problem right now,' I whispered, feeling a small pang in my chest. It was a problem right now, but I knew I should forget all about it. I did before, so I knew I could do it this time.

'I feel it is. You should start interning fully in fall, that way the students remember you.'

'You're waiting for the defense position too, aren't you?' I asked with a smile. He nodded softly. 'You'd be perfect for the job. Hopefully they'll let you have it when it opens up.' I knew this was a pointless hope as well: As long as Professor McGonagall was fighting against him, he'd never get that position, especially if he was a Death Eater, and I didn't see that changing anytime soon either.

'It's really not that important. I'm sure Dumbledore could create two potions positions if he needed to,' Severus smiled. He felt really happy about that, and I felt the same way.

He yawned softly, and I knew I should convince him to go to sleep. It was getting later in Hogwarts too, and the hallways' lights were already dimmed in preparation for the night.

I prepared quickly, and lay down, glancing out the window as a few owls flew above.

I then realized the connection was still open, though both of us were trying to sleep. I smiled to myself before giving myself a slap on the wrist within my thoughts (which he didn't notice, thankfully). I needed to let it go, I told myself.

I realized it wasn't my choice though: I felt that Severus's unfinished messages weren't because he was busy. He was dealing with the same thoughts, and the same realizations: It could never work.

'Good night,' he whispered. I replied the same, and I felt the connection close. I sighed heavily as the raven began lightly snoring nearby. I was happy that he would sleep soundly: I knew I couldn't anymore.


	52. Chapter 51

CHAPTER FIFTY-ONE

I managed to fall asleep at some point during the night, so when the textbooks began arriving below me again, I was angrily rattled awake. After getting breakfast and making some tea, I began my main task of the day: Practicing potions.

I checked with Dumbledore first, and though he approved, he wanted Professor Slughorn present just in case anything went wrong. So, we both went to retrieve him from his room, and after I waited for him to eat breakfast, we walked together into the dungeons.

He stayed in the office throughout the morning, taking Dumbledore's word for it that I was as masterful as he said I was (he did not remember me, nor that I was the one who brewed the potion that ended his cough). This gave me the opportunity to brew two potions at once, which is something I knew that neither Severus or Dumbledore would allow me to do.

But my careful planning kept both running smoothly, and when they were finished brewing in the early afternoon, I bottled them and stored them in Severus's collection. I then began cleaning up, which Professor Slughorn noticed and stepped out of the office to help with.

"I can do it," I assured him, but he raised his arm anyway. "Wait, I want to know the spell."

"You probably wouldn't be able to perform it," he grinned. "It's not native to Britain, and most wizards and witches from here have trouble with it."

"I'm only half British," I said sternly. "Teach me the spell."

He wrote it down and accented the correct parts so that I would pronounce it correctly.

But I remembered the spell. I collapsed into the nearby desk chair as the memory overwhelmed me.

_"Breeze, you should watch me," Mother smiled, lifting her spell-finger, as she called it. I stepped back with a smile and watched the toys dance through the air, all returning to their correct places in an instant._

_ "Do it again!" I exclaimed, but she shook her head._

_ "And remember, Breezy, that little secret is just between us," she grinned, lightly thumbing my cheeks._

"You will be able to use it," Professor Slughorn whispered. "Which element are you? I'm wind."

"Wait, my mother was a wind element too," I murmured. "I'm fire. Will I be able to use it without taking the whole place down with me?" I asked. He chuckled, nodding his head.

"This part here is the elemental parts. Earth signs use their own lettering, water signs theirs, and fire signs use this one," he explained, writing down each but underlining the one I could use. "How do you not know about the spells if you have the abilities?"

"I haven't been in contact with my family. My aunt is sending me books though. I want to learn about American potions."

"They're just the same as the potions here," he said. "I'd focus on the spells. Not only are they more interesting, they increase your abilities ten-fold. Now try it, and be sure to use your ending. Using another one would cause your flame to overpower it, and ka-boom! No more Hogwarts," he smirked.

I knew that I wouldn't have a "spell finger" like my mother, so I used what I normally did: My telekinetic powers. Using my mind, I cast the spell. I heard things shifting in front of my closed eyes, and when I opened them, the room was spotless.

"You're very powerful," Slughorn murmured. "You should learn more of your heritage too. It will help you learn more about your abilities as you grow."

"I have been," I whispered. "I've been like this for twenty-one years: I know a lot about my abilities, all through trial and error."

"I knew there was something," he nodded, grabbing some papers out of Severus's desk for some later grading. "You have more potential than you realize. Many American witches don't come into full power until late adulthood, usually after they're granted an Elder status in their community. If you've already learned about your abilities, and you haven't found too many more, then you're already there. The way you cast that spell proves you know what you're doing, and it proves your strength. Not many American witches have strong mental abilities, aside from the old ones or the ones who have a powerful destiny.

"I know it's not my place, but have you received a raven?" he asked. I nodded quietly. He took a deep breath, stepping back with a stunned look on his face. "When you get out of that second-year's body, you're going to be a very powerful witch. I suggest forgetting this place and seeking out your special destiny."

"What if it's here?" I asked. He chuckled softly before catching my gaze. He cleared his throat softly.

"If it is, I'd be shocked. Most American witches have to travel to their homeland, or at least some other strange place. That could be why you're here. Yes, your American parent might've fallen in love with a witch or wizard to give you half-blood status for both, but they could've also been following their destiny."

"Which means mine could still be here," I added. He gave me a strange look. "I feel like I'm meant to be here. The curse is just an added bonus, as far as I'm concerned. If I wasn't so easily forgotten and if I wasn't so invisible, it'd be a blessing."

"I'm glad you're so optimistic about your fate," he murmured, returning to the office.

After gathering lunch for the raven, he and I walked the grounds. Spring was here to stay, and flowers were everywhere. The sun also felt nice on my skin, and I couldn't wait for summer to come so I could sleep with the windows open again and spend my days wandering the grounds.

But this year would be different. I had a position within the school, I was mere months from having my curse broken, and I was in-

I cut off the thought, finding the raven in the sky high above me. I focused on his flight patterns, trying to get the horrible blushing to go away.

I'm glad you find this funny, Aunt Breeze, I said loudly into my thoughts. I didn't have a connection with her, so she probably didn't hear them. But someone did, and I realized in slight horror that the connection between Severus and me was open.

'What's funny? What have you done?' Severus asked. My face was burning, and I felt slightly dizzy. I sat down in the cool grass as the raven flew to me.

'Nothing, nothing. And nothing is wrong here. I've been practicing potions all morning. I stored what I produced. They turned out well,' I responded quickly.

'Thank you,' he nodded. 'Why are you so nervous? Is something wrong?'

'No, you just caught me by surprise is all,' I replied after carefully thinking of my response.

'I'm sorry, it's just that I'm on a train to Hogwarts now, so we have time to talk now. Do you have time to talk?' he asked.

'Yes. I was just taking a walk with the raven.'

'I've worked through another part of the curse. It's one of the memory aspects, so I might be able to break that aspect as well. I didn't know if I'd be able to at first because of how strong they seemed to be, but they really appear to be weak when you analyze everything.'

'Maybe that's why Hagrid remembers me,' I suggested. He shook his head.

'I realized that the curse only worked on humans when I broke that section. Hagrid remembers you because he's a giant, so the memory aspects don't affect him. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that sooner, but I wasn't aware that you were curious about that.'

'I only wrote down some theories. That's been far down on my list of worries,' I chuckled, keeping the real worries from popping up in my head by violently plucking a flower from the ground.

'I can explain every aspect when I return to the school, if you have the time.'

'I should have the time. The potions from this morning didn't take too long at all, though I did have a chat with Professor Slughorn. His clean-up spell is the same my mother used. He's a wind element like they are.'

'Should you have admitted your predicament to him?' Severus asked sternly.

'If Dumbledore trusted him enough to allow him into your position, then I think I'll be fine. Why? Is Slughorn one of them?'

'I've heard the name Slughorn mentioned occasionally, but I'm not sure. You should still be more careful.'

'He doesn't realize how good I am, I don't think. He says I have good potential though. He scolded me for even thinking of staying here.'

'Why would he do that?'

'He says that American witches have destinies, and they often have to travel to get to them. He says that could be why my mother was here and encountered a wizard to have me. I suggested that her destiny and mine were interlinked, but he still thinks it's elsewhere.'

'What's your theory?' Severus asked. He was thinking heavily about something, but he was keeping those thoughts from the connection.

'I'm going to do as I please. As I mentioned, I think my future is here. If it were elsewhere, I'm sure I would've seen that already, or at least felt unwanted here. I've never felt that way, even as a child,' I murmured. He nodded softly as I felt wetness come over me: It had started to pour down rain.

I quickly made sure no one was looking, then I transported both the raven and me back to the loft.

'I forgot to mention there was some weather coming in,' Severus grinned.

'Oh you enjoyed that,' I laughed, shaking off the excess water. I realized very quickly that I needed to change all of my clothes though. 'So you'll be back tonight?' I asked.

'Supposedly,' he replied. 'Weather tends to slow them down. It's been raining here for a few hours, and we're about thirty minutes behind. Dumbledore already promised to let me inside. I have to meet with him before I can go to bed. And in the morning I have to meet with Slughorn about my classes. They did get better when he was cured?'

'Very much so. I think the students actually miss you,' I grinned. He smiled, but I could tell he was slightly offended. 'I recommend some hard exams to let them know that you're still the strictest potions teacher in the history of education.'

'That's not why I teach the way I do,' he said sternly.

'I'm aware of that. You and I have had some real quacks here in our past. Tanwick was the worst, but you didn't have him.'

'Did he just teach for the OWLs?' Severus asked. I nodded, and he nodded in understanding. 'Many teachers have done that in the past, but I am not one of them, and you shouldn't be either.'

'I'm in it for the skills, not the tests. I've never taken them, remember?'

'I'm surprised Albus could secure your internship without testing records. He has his ways of doing things though. Maybe in the future you'll have to take them, but if no one asks, just remember how lucky you are.'

'I know yours didn't go well,' I whispered. 'I mean, you were successful, but...I'll quit reminding you.'

'How did you know about that?' he asked.

'James Potter is not only a two-faced prick, he enjoyed loudly bragging about his deeds. I heard him the next day in the hallways chanting things at you. I knew they happened during the test, especially because your mood was so foul afterwards. If you were a flame witch like me, you'd be a walking fire ball,' I grinned. 'I hate to say this because of the other things that have happened, but he was good riddance,' I whispered quietly. I felt his hurt in reference to Lily, but he softly nodded in agreement.

Rain and wind pounded the window as more textbooks were delivered below. I made sure I sent the sounds through, and he acknowledged that our current places weren't that much different from each other. He didn't have the ability to send background sounds to me, but he described a snoring businessman, a crying baby, and a pair of ginger twins who kept running up and down the aisle.

'You'll be back soon,' I smiled. He nodded in agreement, smiling back.

Soon the rain lulled us both into naps. We shared the same dreams, and when I awakened and realized what happened, I knew that there really was nothing I could do about this crush of mine. It simply wouldn't fade until one of two things happened: I became an adult and he accepted my feelings with open arms, or when I became an adult and got rejected.

Either way, there was nothing more I could do in this second-year body. The curse needed to be broken, and I was finally ready for it to happen.

* * *

A/N: This fan fiction is far from over (as you can tell if you've made it this far, reading each word along the way). But I'll be on hiatus for the entire summer, meaning I won't be able to update even if I am still writing. I'll try to upload the rest when I can, so be patient! And if you love it, please review (even if you hate it, please review: I like critiques). See you guys in August!


End file.
